Faegance
by inolvidable23
Summary: AU. Una venganza elegida cuidadosamente, tres humanos en el punto de mira y guerra entre razas que solo un hombre podía detener. Un humano le condeno y solo uno podría salvarlo. La pregunta exacta era si valía la pena sacrificar el amor...
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Plan Of Destruccion**

_¡Padre!_

_¡No Ysabeau! ¡Quedate con tus hermanas!_

_¡No! ¡Padre!_

-¡No!

Los ojos de Ysabeau Mcorrigan se abrieron de par en par mientras se levantaba de la cama y sentía el frío sudor lamiendole la piel y su agitada respiración devolviéndola a la realidad del mundo en el que ahora vivía.

Un mundo donde no tenía padre.

Cerró los ojos mientras sentía el dolor traspasarla como un cuchillo, hacía siglos que su padre había desaparecido engullido por una enorme masa oscura que se lo había llevado por culpa de un humano que había enloquecido por su madre y por el poder de su raza.

Las ventajas de ser una sucubo combinadas con la fuerza que venía de ellos, los Fae.

Eran una raza poderosa y lista con una vida extensa, tanto que a veces se hacía aburrida y habían dominado el mundo con buena mano, alimentándose de humanos, animales en busca de su continua evolución.

Hasta que él se había metido en su camino y con sus actos, los había dejado sin rey y sin fuerza para dominar el mundo.

_Teniendo que dejar a los humanos tomar el control..._

Ysabeau respiró mientras salía de cama pensando en los humanos, no los odiaba particularmente a todos y eran un gran alimento pero la sensación de venganza por lo que les habían hecho estaba allí, dentro de su corazón.

Por eso ella y sus hermanas estaban planeando algo para demostrar a esa gente que ellos no eran débiles, eran Fae e iban a presentar una dura batalla.

-Entonces, ellos serán...

-Si, esto va a ser divertido...

Ysabeau entró en la cocina de su pequeño apartamento donde vivía con Kenzi y Tamsin, sus dos hermanas que, como ella, también eran Fae y por lo tanto tenían poderes y vida inmortal.

Ella era un sucubo, se alimentaba de energía sexual, Kenzi era mesmer y se alimentaba de los deseos oscuros de la gente y Tamsin, por último, era valkyria y se alimentaba del deseo de lucha.

Un bonito equipo para reclamar su reinado ante los humanos.

-¿Que estáis haciendo?-preguntó mientras se ponía un vaso de agua.

-Elegimos a las víctimas de nuestro plan, BoBo.-dijo Kenzi.-...son estos.

Bo levantó una ceja mientras caminaba hacia sus hermanas cogiendo las fotos de los humanos elegidos para llevar a cabo su plan, que se trataba de seducir y destruir a esos humanos para luego matarlos delante de todos los demás y hacerles ver de que eran capaces.

_Plan a medida de los Fae..._

No eran necesariamente asesinos pero, si para reclamar lo que era suyo tenían que matar pues...entonces lo harían sin pensarlo dos veces.

Bo paso la mano por la foto de uno de los hombres de aspecto salvaje, con una barba de un par de días y cabello rubio sucio, era muy atractivo y bastante apuesto haciendo a la sucubo levantar la mirada hacia su hermana mediana quien sonrió cogiendo la foto.

-Es mío y se llama Dyson Lewis, es el mayor de los tres hermanos que hemos elegido.-dijo Tamsin.-...es salvaje en aspectos de cama y esta como un tren aparte de ser reconocido como uno de los mejores detectives de la ciudad y un militar con tres medallas al valor.

-Vaya...un humano influyente.-dijo Bo.-...¿elegiste hermanos?

-Cuestión de ser prácticas, hermanita.-dijo Kenzi.-...el mío es Hale Lewis, el menor de los tres, un tipo divertido y sin preocupaciones que solo busca pasarlo bien.

-Igualito que tu...-murmuro Bo.

-Si...solo que él también es detective y un militar de menor rango que aún así es capitán de su escuadrón y tiene consigo una medalla al valor y un reconocimiento por la mismísima reina de Inglaterra.-dijo Kenzi.

-Muy bien...-dijo Bo.-...ya que habeis elegido antes que yo, ¿que me toca?

-Esta...es Lauren Lewis, la hermana mediana...-dijo Tamsin.-...rubia, altamente atractiva pero con la mala suerte de ser...rara...

-Muy rara...-dijo Kenzi.-...es experta forense para la policía y una doctora que trabajo en Afganistan y el Congo.

Bo ni siquiera había terminado de escuchar a sus hermanas mientras la foto de esta tal Lauren Lewis aparecía delante de ella, la luz que su mirada desprendía traspasaba incluso la foto haciendo a Bo fijarse con más intención en su cabello dorado y en la mínima sonrisa que le impulso el deseo de conocer a esa extraña humana.

-Me gusta...-murmuro Bo inconscientemente lamiéndose los labios.

-Genial, porque es la más complicada de los tres.-dijo Kenzi.-...seria, disciplinada y altamente inteligente, con esta chica habrá que tener mucho cuidado, ¿entendido?

-Si, señora.-dijo Bo.-..¿cuando empezamos?

-Mañana mismo.-dijo Tamsin quien luego se tornó seria.-...recordad porque hacemos esto, chicas, por papa y por nuestra gente.

Las otras dos hermanas se miraron con seriedad antes de asentir, era hora de que los humanos supieran quien iba manejar aquel mundo de ahora en adelante y el no meterse con quien no debían.

Al fin y al cabo eran monstruos y los monstruos tenían por costumbre cazar.

* * *

Trick MCorrigan suspiro mientras miraba de nuevo la profecía, aquella que hablaba del retorno del rey de los Fae, el alzamiento de su raza como dueña y señora de toda la Tierra.

Pero pagando el precio de la felicidad de sus hijas.

No era que el hecho de que para recuperar al rey no le alegrara pero sus nietas eran lo más importante de su vida, su entera existencia que ahora se veía amenazada por culpa de esta maldita profecía y el rey.

_La felicidad de mis niñas..._

La profecía no era demasiado clara en algunos aspectos pero Trick había podido adivinar por lo que decía que solo el amor y la lealtad tendrían importancia cuando llegara el momento.

Y que entre humanos y Fae, solo una raza predominaría sobre la otra.

_En la cuarta noche del quinto día,_

_La oscuridad despertara por la luz,_

_Aquellos que pensaban enemigos,_

_serán su único aliado._

_La sangre que lo condenó,_

_deberá liberarlo,_

_para gobernar un mundo,_

_que en manos frágiles se deposita._

_Pero cuidado con la apariencias,_

_pues nada es lo que parece,_

_y perder la luz de la sangre humana_

_podría significar vivir en la oscuridad del mundo Fae._

_Destinos entrecruzados entre humanos y Fae,_

_una felicidad que vino de la oscuridad,_

_y por la que alguno morirá._

_La felicidad de las princesas,_

_que nunca se cumplirá._

-¿Padre?

Trick cerró el libro cuando vio a su hija Aife acercarse a él, una belleza como ninguna otra que se cernía sobre ella mientras Trick dejaba escapar un suspiro y su pequeña se sentaba a su lado mirando el libro.

-Este es...-murmuro Aife.

-El libro del destino, hija...-susurro Trick.-...aquí se esconden tanto el castigo de tu marido como la desdicha de tus hijas.

Aife suspiro pasando una mano por su fina cara mientras con la otra acariciaba el gran libro que por años ella tanto había leído donde la profecía de un rey se hacia presente así como la desdicha de sus princesas.

El destino de su marido y sus hijas.

-¿Porque no puede ser todo normal, padre?-pregunto Aife.-...¿porque Ysabeau, Tamsin y Kenzi no pueden ser felices?

-Porque tu marido es un rey y no uno cualquiera, es un rey Fae.-susurro Trick.-...y su destino siempre estará perseguido.

Trick coloco una mano sobre la de su hija antes de coger la mano que ella tenía en el libro y apretarla tiernamente sintiendo en lo más profundo de su ser que su pequeña tuviera que pasar aquellas penurias.

Pero por lo menos, no todo sería malo, no si sus sueños eran correctos.

-¿Serán felices en algún momento, padre?-pregunto Aife.

-Mucho, hija.-dijo Trick.-...el amor verdadero es duro y doloroso pero tus tres hijas lo sentirán de una manera que las hará mejor personas, especialmente a Bo.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Aife.

Trick sonrió levantándose de su asiento indicando a su hija que era hora de irse a dormir, aunque Aife no pareció hacerle caso mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro y pasaba las manos por sus brazos como si el frío la hubiera poseído.

-Si solo no hubiera dejado a Taft acercarse a mi...-murmuro Aife.

-Los humanos son criaturas ignorantes, hija.-dijo Trick.-...se rigen por el orden de la destrucción y no tienen piedad.

-Como nosotros...-cortó la sucubo mirando a su padre.

-Si, como nosotros.-dijo Trick.-...pero ellos son más imprecisos, lo que les hace más peligrosos.

Aife asintió, sabía que no todos los humanos eran así, pero su odio hacia ellos la había dominado por siglos pasando ese odio hacia sus hijas, quienes ahora llevarían a cabo la venganza prometida.

Justo como decía el destino.

-Entonces...¿debemos dejar que esto pase?-murmuro Aife.

-Eso es, hija.-dijo Trick.-...debemos dejar que esto pase, para que la guerra entre humanos y Fae termine definitivamente.

Porque al fin y al cabo, las dos razas se regían por las mismas reglas y quizá la venganza de sus nietas sería lo único que podría liberar al rey de su castigo y devolver el orden en el mundo.

Un mundo donde los humanos y ellos quizá podrían trabajar juntos.

_¿Cuando he dejado que las ideas de Silas me dominen?_

Silas era el rey de los Fae, un hombre que creía que su raza solo podría evolucionar con la ayuda de los humanos, no alimentándose de ellos, por eso había confiado en Isaac Taft, un tipo con muchas ideas y pocos escrupulos que, en un momento de fuerza, había seducido a Aife y lo había encerrado a él en el tren de la muerte para pasar el resto de la eternidad.

Por suerte para todos, Trick había entendido sus intenciones y lo había asesinado antes de que se hiciera con todo el control pero el daño que ya había causado había sido irreparable y ahora solo les quedaba lidiar con las consecuencias de aquellos hechos.

Y el odio que él y su familia había desarrollado por los humanos, fuera justo o no.

Solo esperaba que todo fuera como debía ser y, que al final, el golpe no fuera demasiado duro para sus pequeñas.

Porque de lo contrario no sabía lo que sería de su familia.

**-Faegance-**

_La oscuridad...siempre oscuridad..._

-¿Café, mi señor?

-No, Elisa.-murmuro él.-...gracias.

La dama asintió marchándose para dejarlo de nuevo con sus pensamientos y sus sombras para lo rodearan justo como llevaban haciéndolo siglos.

Desde que Isaac Taft lo traicionó.

Todavía no podía creer que un solo humano y su confianza en él hubieran bastado para colocarlo en esta posición pero ahí estaba, rodeado de almas muertas en un tren que no le daría tregua mientras viviera.

-Si solo supiera como despertar la salida.-murmuro para si mismo.

Llevaba mucho tiempo intentando saber que decía la profecía sagrada, aquella que hablaba de tres salvadores y un sacrificio para poder salir de aquel lugar y reclamar lo que por derecho es suyo.

Pero no había encontrado nada y, para colmo, solo podía volver a la Tierra en forma de oscura para intentar tener respuestas.

Unas que nunca parecía encontrar.

-Pero lo haré...-suspirando mirando su vino tinto.-...encontraré las respuestas y volvere al mundo con mi familia...

Y esa, era seguramente la única promesa que no tenía ninguna intención de romper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: A Human Metting**

-Cuerpo número tres encontrado a las afueras de la ciudad esta mañana, como los otros, es decir, sin signos de ninguna pelea, ni aparentes cortes, magulladuras o heridas defensivas.

Lauren Lewis levantó la vista a su hermano y compañero Dyson mientras este le leía el reporte oficial de su tercera víctima aquella semana, un hombre de unos treinta años que, aparte de estar descamisado no tenía ni un signo más de cualquier cosa extraña.

Lo que complicaba su trabajo y su vida mucho.

-Dime que tienes algo, hermanita.-dijo Dyson.-...el jefe quiere ponerme a hacer de perro policía si no averiguo que esta matando a toda esta gente.

-Me encantaría pero como bien dices, no hay ni una muestra de pelea.-dijo Lauren.-...fuera quien fuera el asesino, este hombre no se resistió a él o ella.

Dyson suspiro colocando sus manos sobre su cabeza mientras Lauren sonreía y colocaba una mano en su brazo solo para ver de nuevo las puertas del ala forense abrirse y a su hermano pequeño, Hale Lewis, entrar en la sala con sus gafas de sol puestas.

-Hale...

-No tan alto.-siseó Hale.-...me duele la cabeza.

Lauren miro a su hermano pequeño antes de quitarle las gafas de un tirón mostrando sus ojos dormidos ante ellos mientras Dyson le daba un pequeño golpe de advertencia en la cabeza.

-¿Que te dije de irte de fiesta cuando tenemos un caso importante?-gruño Dyson.-...van a freirnos el culo por esto.

-Callate...-murmuro Hale.-...esperaba que Lo tuviera algo para mi dolor de cabeza, porque...

Antes de que terminara la frase un bidón de agua fría cayó por encima de su cabeza haciendolo cerrar los ojos y temblar mientras Dyson se mordía la lengua para no reirse y Lauren suspiraba mirando al muerto que tenía en la mesa de operaciones.

-Primero, respeta mi trabajo y a mis pacientes.-dijo Lauren.-...y segundo, este es el mejor anti-resaca del mundo.

Hale murmuro algo antes de suspirar y quitarse su chaqueta mojada dejandola en un asiento delante del de Lauren para ver a la víctima que tenía delante.

-¿Otro?-murmuro él.

-Si y ya van tres.-dijo Dyson.-...¿que los puede estar matando?

-Quizá sea una plaga.-murmuro Lauren.-...pero he revisado las pruebas de sangre de los demás y no hay nada.

-¿Y un asesino en serie?-pregunto Hale.-...alguien que no use armas...ni sea desconocido para sus víctimas.

-Hale, eso es imposible...-dijo Dyson.-...debería de ser inhumano.

Hale suspiro, aquel caso los estaba llevando de cabeza a todos ya que todas las pistas daban a un cajellón sin salida y las únicas opciones que les quedaban...

Bien, no podían ser muy reales...

-Seguiré haciendo pruebas, chicos.-dijo Lauren.-...encontraré que esta pasando.

-Seguro que si.-dijo Dyson.-...de los tres eres la única con suficientes neuronas para hacerlo.

-...eso no son neuronas, son horas de trabajo, Dyson.-dijo Lauren.-...como las que voy a pasar esta noche aquí.

-¡No! Esta noche no puede ser.

Los dos hermanos miraron a Hale quien tenía las manos levantadas y los miraba con una sonrisa mientras sacaba tres tickets de su bolsillo y se los pasaba.

-Tenemos a una fiesta que acudir.-dijo Hale.

-Hale...-dijo Lauren mirandolo preligrosamente.-...¿acaso me pides que deje mi trabajo por una fiesta?

-Eh...es Ciara...-murmuro Hale.-...además, aunque te pases toda la noche aquí no averiguaras nada y lo sabes.

Dyson abrió los ojos en sorpresa mientras Lauren intentaba formular una respuesta que sabía que no tendría, muy a su pesar, Hale tenía razón, no podría hacer mucho más de lo que ya había hecho y, de todas formas, no podría hacer otra cosa que revisar los informes una y otra vez en busca de alguna pista.

Y aún así...

-No puedo ir.-dijo Lauren.-...no es solo esto, yo no voy a fiestas.

-Venga ya, Ciara quiere verte.-dijo Hale en un suspiro antes de mirar a Dyson.-...y a ti.

-Eso si es una sorpresa.-murmuro Dyson.-...supongo que podré hacer el esfuerzo.

-Yo no...-dijo Lauren.

-Venga, Lo...-dijo Hale.

-Nada de venga, Hale.-dijo Lauren.-...no voy.

Hale levantó las manos dandose por vencido mientras Dyson sonreía, esta escena era tan típica de los dos que casi se la sabía de memoria pero aún así, sabía que Hale adoraba a Lauren y que Lauren miraba a Hale casi como un hijo.

-Tu misma...-murmuro Hale.-...aunque me han dicho que van mujeres que...

-Hale, corta.-dijo Lauren.-...no me interesa.

El más joven de los Lewis asintió girandose para marcharse haciendo a Dyson mirar hacia su hermana que parecía de nuevo perdida entre los reportes de su victima.

-¿Seguro que no quieres venir?-pregunto Dyson.

-Seguro...-dijo Lauren recibiendo la mirada preocupada de Dyson.-...estaré bien, ve a divertirte y dile hola de mi parte a Ciara.

-Con un poco de suerte quizá haga algo más que eso.-dijo Dyson guiñandole un ojo.

Lauren rió antes de verlo marcharse con la sensación de que algo estaba por cambiar en su vida.

Quizá, para siempre.

* * *

El club "Diamond" estaba a reventar y no era cuestión de suerte, Ciara era la hija de un gran magnate y como tal, había aprendido bien joven a manejar más negocios que muchos de los que estaban allí.

Así era como "Diamonds Club" se había convertido en todo un acontecimiento y ahora era una de las empresas de fiestas y clubs más famosas del planeta.

-Ciara...

-¡Ciara! ¡Por favor!

-¡Señorita!

-¿Ci?

La última voz atrajo la atención de Ciara mientras sus ojos chocaban con los de Dyson Lewis, su primer amor y la principal razón por la que esta noche estaba allí.

-¡Dyson!-grito corriendo hacia él.

Dyson sonrió mientras cogía a Ciara en sus brazos y Hale le dejaba un beso en la cabeza a la mujer que también estiro un brazo para abrazarlo, los Lewis siempre la habían tratado con cariño y ella no había podido hacer otra cosa que tratarlos de igual manera.

Dyson había sido su pareja, si, pero Lauren y Hale habían sido y eran sus amigos, incluso después de su ruptura con el chico.

-Estas fantastica.-sonrió Dyson.

-Tu también.-dijo ella.-...y tu, Hale...vaya...

Hale sonrió pasando la mano por las mangas de su chaqueta como si estuviera avergonzado, al fin y al cabo, Ciara había sido una amiga que siempre había estado ayudando en sus deseos de ser policía y, aunque sabía que ella y Dyson no podrian tener una relación normal debido al fuerte caracter de los dos, sabía que en el fondo se querían mucho y que, por lo tanto, podrían tener una gran amistad.

Casi tan grande como la que compartía Ciara con él y con Lauren.

-¿Lauren?-pregunto Ciara.

-No ha podido venir.-dijo Hale.-...trabajo...

-No, no...-dijo la chica.-...esta ahí...

Los dos se giraron para ver la inconfundible melena de su hermana bajar por los escalones de club con una enorme sonrisa mientras los miraba vestida con un vestido plateado de luces que hizo que incluso Dyson y Hale dejaran caer sus bocas al suelo.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí, Bo sintió que su boca chocaba duramente contra el suelo al ver a su objetivo bajar las escaleras con la misma elegancia de una princesa, sin perder ni siquiera el rastro de sexualidad que su cuerpo exhudaba con aquel vestido que apretaba todas las partes necesarias de aquellas curvas hechas para el pecado.

-Bo...-dijo Tamsin.

-¡Bo!-grito Kenzi.

Bo se giro para ver a sus hermanas quienes le estaban dando una mirada divertida mientras ella sentía como su sucubo interior pedía sexo con aquella rubia totalmente arrebatadora.

_Mía..._

La sucubo tuvo que morderse la lengua al ver a Lauren abrazando a sus hermanos y a otra mujer sintiendo el ramalazo de celos que la golpeaba con fuerza al ver la complicidad entre las dos mujeres.

-Mía...-susurro sin poder detenerse.

Tamsin y Kenzi se miraron entre ellas antes de que fisicamente tuvieran que retener a su hermana quien ya se disponía a caminar hacia Lauren que no parecía darse cuenta de nada.

-Bo, calma...-murmuro Kenzi.

-Relaja tus caballos, sucubo.-murmuro Tamsin.

Pero Bo no parecía hacerles ningun caso mientras caminaba en dirección a Lauren, Dyson, Hale y la mujer rubia que los acompañaba sin darse cuenta a quien apartaba del camino.

-¿¡Que haces!?-grito un ogro de la nada.

Tamsin apenas tuvo tiempo de apartar a Bo antes de que el ogro la golpeara, por suerte para ellos, Bo no había despertado del todo sus poderes y el ogro solo parecía un tipo grande y con muy mal olor.

_Justo lo que necesitabamos..._

-Eh tío, no queremos problemas.-dijo Kenzi colocandose delante de sus hermanas.

-¡Ella me empujó!-grito él.-...¡que lo pague!

Por suerte para ellas, había mucha gente en el club y demasiado ruido por lo que solo los que estaban muy cerca de ellas sabían lo que podía estar pasando.

-Mira colega no te combiene cabrearme.-murmuro Bo.

-Voy a detrozarte, preciosa.-gruño el ogro.

-¿Si? Vamos a verlo...-gruño Tamsin.

Kenzi miro a Tamsin antes de rodar sus ojos, tenía que haber esperado que su hermana formara parte de cualquier pelea, al fin y al cabo, era una valkyria, era prácticamente su vida.

-Ahí vamos...-susurro Kenzi.

El ogro camino delante de ellas saliendo de club mientras Dyson por fin parecía coger un vistazo en la rubia que salía tras él acompañada de dos morenas sintiendo instantaneamente problemas a su alrededor.

-Hale...-dijo Dyson.

-Sexto sentido policial...-dijo Hale.-..lo se, lo he visto.

-¿Tengo que llamar a seguridad?-pregunto Ciara mirando entre los dos.

Hale y Dyson se miraron antes de negar con la cabeza, no hacía falta arruinar la noche para hacerse cargo de aquel tipo grande y Dyson especialmente tenía interes en saber que había pasado para que una mujer como aquella rubia se metiera en esos problemas.

-¿Dyson?-pregunto Ciara.

-No, Ci...-contestó Lauren en su lugar.-...nosotros nos hacemos cargo, de verdad.

Ciara se encogió de hombros mientras los veía salir del club y, a pesar de la petición de Lauren, aviso a dos guardías para que los acompañaran fuera por si tenían problemas.

Aunque claro, eran los Lewis, problemas siempre iban ligados con ellos.

_Quizá volver a la ciudad no haya sido tan mala idea..._

Iba a pasar muchas aventuras en ese lugar, de eso, no tenía ninguna duda...

**-Faegance-**

Fuera del club, el ogro se coloco delante de las tres hermanas mirandola con una sonrisa mientras Tamsin se colocaba de manera casual, como si solo estuviera esperando su ataque.

Al fin y al cabo, era valkyria, nadie podía vencerla y menos un ogro.

-Bonitas caras para como os las voy a dejar.-gruño el ogro.

-Menos charla, cerdo y más acción.-dijo Bo.

El ogro gruño antes de lanzarse hacia ellas que consiguieron esquivarlo aunque si pudo rozar a Kenzi agarrandola del brazo para lanzarla lejos de sus hermanas contra los contenedores del club.

-Claro que me iba a coger.-murmuro Kenzi.-...que daño...

-Una mesmer...-dijo el ogro con una sonrisa.-...esto va a ser divertido.

Kenzi cerró los ojos esperando el impacto del ogro cuando, de la nada, una sombra apareció saltando sobre ella y pateando al ogro que se vio obligado a caminar hacia atrás mientras el hombre caía justo delante de ella.

Y fijando la sorpresa en las miradas preocupadas de Tamsin y Bo.

-¿No te han dicho que esta muy mal golpear a las damas?-dijo el chico.

-¿¡Quien eres tu!?-grito el ogro.

-Policia.-dijo Dyson quien apareció al lado de Tamsin mientras Lauren lo hacía al lado de Bo.-...y tu, tienes problemas.

Tamsin sonrió como si de verdad acabaran de aparecer los heroes en su camino mientras Bo sentía la urgencia de controlar sus poderes por la próximidad del cuerpo de Lauren con el suyo.

-¿Todo bien?-susurro Lauren con una pequeña sonrisa.-...¿algúna herida?

-No...-mustió Bo.-...bueno, mi..mi hermana...el contenedor...ella se...se...gol...golpeo...

_¡Porque estoy tartamudeando! _

Lauren sonrió colocando una mano sobre el brazo de Bo haciendo que las llamas lamieran la piel de la sucubo mientras la doctora miraba a Kenzi todavía detrás de Hale quien estaba usando prácticamente todo su cuerpo para protegerla.

-Tranquila, soy médico forense, pero tengo suficientes conocimientos para ayudarla.-dijo Lauren.

Bo apenas pudo asentir mientras su corazón latía con fuerza, esta mujer que tenía que seducir, usar y matar era una completa bomba sexual y casi se arrepintió de tener que hacerle daño.

Casi...

Mientras tanto, Dyson camino tranquilamente ante la vista de Tamsin, quien levantó una ceja al ver la seguridad con la que pisaba alrededor del ogro sin ni siquiera saber la fuerza del tipo que tenía delante de él.

-Esta arrestado por desorden público.-dijo Dyson.-...y agresión...

-¡Crees que me importa!-grito el ogro.

El enorme tipo se lanzó a por Dyson que sonrió antes de apartarse colocando su pie estrategicamente para hacer caer a la enorme bestia al suelo con un fuerte ruido mientras Hale se acercaba a él y le colocaba las esposas.

-¿Decías, colega?-pregunto Hale.

El ogro gruño mientras Hale y Dyson lo levantaban y lo dejaban con los guardas del club que lo tomaron en custodia mientras volvían con las chicas viendo a Lauren tratando a Kenzi en su brazo.

-¿Estará bien?-pregunto Dyson a Tamsin.

-Es una quejica, pero sobrevivirá.-sonrió Tamsin.-...gracias.

-No hay de que.-dijo él.-...es mi trabajo.

Tamsin lo miro de arriba abajo antes de acaricar su brazo con la mano y mirar a su hermana pequeña quien estaba apoyada sobre Hale, el más pequeño de los hermanos Lewis y el objetivo principal de Kenzi.

-Tranquila, Lauren es una experta.-susurro Hale.

-Vale...-respiró Kenzi.-...¡Ah!

-Perdona.-dijo Lauren.-...parece que tienes una contusión, necesitarás algo de reposo y no mover el brazo en un par de días.

-Genial...mi brazo bueno.-murmuro Kenzi.

Bo la miro antes de sonreir y observar a Lauren quien estaba totalmente concentrada mientras curaba a Kenzi quien ya parecía más aliviada.

-Oye, gracias por curarla.-dijo Bo.

-De nada...-dijo Lauren.

-Bo...me llamo Bo Mcorrigan...bueno Ysabeau Mcorrigan pero todos me llaman Bo.-dijo Bo.-ella es Kenzi y la rubia es Tamsin, son mis hermanas...y tu eres...

-Lauren, Lauren Lewis...-dijo Lauren.-...ellos son Dyson y Hale, mis hermanos.

-Encantada.-dijo Bo.

Kenzi y Hale miraron entre sus dos hermanas antes de tosér casi avergonzados por tener que interrumpir las intensas miradas entre las dos.

-¿Ya esta?-pregunto Kenzi.

-Eh...si...-dijo Lauren rompiendo su momento con Bo.-...aunque me gustaría que vinieras mañana a la comisaría para revisarlo bien, ¿vale?

-Vale..-susurro Kenzi.

-Estaremos allí.-dijo Bo.-...gracias de nuevo, Lauren.

Lauren asintió antes de sonreir y levantarse con sus hermanos para volver a la fiesta mientras las tres Fae se miraban con sonrisas entre ellas, al por fin, haber conocido a sus presas.

La hora de la venganza, había llegado...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Asking Out**

Al día siguiente Ciara había insistido en saber que había pasado así que había invitado a Lauren y Hale a desayunar a su casa mientras ella y Dyson preparaban la mesa para los cuatro.

-¿Reviviendo la llama?-pregunto Hale mirando a su hermano mayor.

Dyson lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba a Lauren charlar con Ciara tranquilamente y así, poder darle a él su propio espacio con Hale, que era el único al que ahora podría contarle su perspectiva.

Aunque la verdad, él hubiera preferido hablar esto con su hermana.

-No...-dijo Dyson.-...ella esta aquí y...jugamos pero nada más, lo nuestro acabo hace mucho y sabemos que juntos no nos irá bien.

-Pero en la cama...-murmuro Hale.

-En la cama somos perfectos.-dijo Dyson con una sonrisa triste.-...pero nada más.

Hale se encogió de hombros mientras Dyson colocaba los cubiertos, la verdad fuera dicha, el encuentro con aquellas hermanas la noche anterior, especialmente con la rubia, lo había dejado algo confundido y con el deseo interior de volver a verla.

De recorrer su piel con sus manos.

-Despierta Dyson.-dijo Lauren chasqueando los dedos delante de él.

Dyson movió la cabeza para olvidarse de la rubia mientras Hale sonreía, conocía lo suficiente a su hermano para saber el impacto que la noche anterior había tenido en él.

Casi tanto como la que había tenido en si mismo y, sobretodo, en Lauren.

Aunque su problema era más fácil de manejar ya que desde el primer momento había observado a esa pequeña morena bailar al son de la música y había sentido su garganta secarse cuando ella le había lanzado una sola mirada.

_Ojos de gata..._

Sonrió al recordar lo bien que sentía su cabeza sobre el pecho y la sonrisa que lanzaba acompañada del sonido de su voz.

-Menuda voz...-mustió sin poder contenerse.

-¿Que voz?-pregunto Ciara a su lado.

Lauren y Dyson lo miraron antes de que Hale tosiera y observara a su amiga que estaba echando los zumos de naranja en los vasos mientras lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

-La chica que salvamos...una de ellas.-dijo Hale.-...me gustó su voz.

-Que raro.-dijo Dyson.

Lauren sonrió mientras Ciara negaba con la cabeza, Hale era declarado el mayor playboy de la ciudad y normalmente todas las chicas le gustaban.

Aunque esa había despertado un deseo bastante olvidado para él que no pensaba decir a sus hermanos.

Por lo menos no todavía.

-Raro fue lo tuyo con una de sus hermanas, Lauren.-dijo Hale.-...aquello que fue, ¿sexo con la mirada?

Lauren sintió que sus mejillas estallaban en calor mientras recordaba la mirada de Bo sobre ella, nunca se había sentido así, tan deseada por alguien o con tanto deseo.

La promesa del pecado sobre ella.

-Así que fue una noche intensa para todos, ¿eh?-dijo Ciara.

-Puede ser...-dijo Lauren mirando su reloj.-...pero tendré que contártela en otro momento. Tengo una cita con un muerto que no puede esperar.

-Gracias por arruinarme el desayuno, Lo.-murmuro Ciara.

Lauren sacó la lengua en tono de burla mientras Hale reía y Dyson le daba un beso en la cabeza a Ciara antes de que los tres salieran por la puerta listos para empezar un nuevo día de trabajo.

Aunque la doctora estaba más emocionada por la tarde de trabajo.

_Volver a ver a Bo..._

Sintió el calor apoderarse de ella mientras sonreía y se llevaba la mano al pecho intentando relajar los latidos de su corazón que parecían acelerarse cada vez que pensaba en la morena.

-¿Lauren?

-¿Lo? ¿Estas bien?

Lauren miro a uno y a otro de sus hermanos que la miraban con preocupación haciendo que ella apartara la mano del pecho y acariciara las mejillas de los dos con sus manos, calmando la ansiedad de Dyson y Hale con un solo toque.

-Tranquilos, solo pensaba...-aseguro ella.

-Pero estas bien, ¿no?-pregunto Hale.-...nada de mala respiración, ni dolor...

_No, solo mucho calor..._

-Nada de eso, Hale, todo perfecto.-dijo Lauren.

-¿Seguro?-murmuro Dyson.-...podemos parar e ir a ver a Thomas si quieres.

-No hace falta.-dijo Lauren.-...de verdad, chicos, vamos a trabajar.

Dyson y Hale se miraron entre ellos antes de asentir lentamente mientras Lauren dejaba escapar un suspiro y se iba haciendo a la idea de lo que esperaba hoy ya que no solo tendría que trabajar a contrarreloj.

Si no también con sus hermanos pegados a ella.

_Genial...como si fuera de cristal..._

Iba a ser un día realmente largo.

* * *

Aife había gritado, golpeado y reñido al ver a Kenzi llegar a casa con su brazo herido y enterarse de las causas del daño hecho a su hija.

Algo que, según sus palabras, no quedaría así.

-Esos gigantes estúpidos van a tener noticias mías.-gruño Aife.

-Estoy bien, mama.-dijo Kenzi.-...además, eso nos dió la oportunidad de conocer a tres humanos muy atentos que nos ayudaron.

-¿Humanos?-pregunto Trick.-...os salvaron unos humanos.

-Si...-dijo Tamsin.-...ya sabes abuelo, estábamos en un club humano por lo que no podíamos usar nuestros poderes y, esos humanos nos ayudaron, claro que, ellos no sabían que nosotras podríamos haber arrancado la cabeza de ese estúpido con una mirada.

-Vaya...-susurro Aife.-...que raro...

-Lauren y sus hermanos no parecían mala gente.-dijo Bo.-...de hecho, Lauren es doctora y hemos quedado en que Kenzi y nosotras iríamos a verla esta tarde para revisar su herida.

-¿A verla?-pregunto Trick.-...¿a una humana?

-Si...-dijo Bo.

-Cuéntales lo de tus poderes, Bo.-dijo Kenzi.

Trick y Aife miraron a Bo esperando una explicación mientras la sucubo le lanzaba una mirada acusatoria a su hermana y dejaba escapar un suspiro moviendo sus manos nerviosamente mientras ponía en claro sus ideas.

-...es...bueno...mis poderes reaccionaron a ella.-dijo Bo.-...con posesión...

-¿Posesión?-pregunto Aife.

-Más bien obsesión.-dijo Tamsin.-...empezó a murmurar mía y fue cuando tuvimos el problema con el ogro.

Los dos Fae se miraron antes de volver a mirar a Bo quien permanecía mirando a la mesa con la certeza de saber que aquello no podía ser del todo bueno.

-¿Es malo?-pregunto Kenzi.

-No estoy seguro...-susurro Trick.-...tendré que leer algo sobre eso en mis libros.

-Mientras tanto trata de controlarte cuando estés con ella.-dijo Aife a Bo.-...si dejas que tu sucubo se apodere de ti podrías matarla.

_¿No es ese el plan?_

Bo miro a sus hermanas antes de suspirar, ese era el plan aunque una pequeña parte de ella no quería hacerlo.

Una parte de ella no quería perder a Lauren Lewis a pesar de acabar de conocerla.

-Bueno...-susurro Kenzi.-...tenemos que irnos.

-Si.-dijo Tamsin.-...nos vemos.

-Ya os contaré.-murmuro Bo.

Las tres salieron mientras Trick dejaba escapar un suspiro, aquel era el principio de la profecía, la primera noche del segundo día, donde se habían conocido.

-Quedan tres...-susurro Aife.

-Solo tres.-dijo Trick.-...esto no va a ser fácil, hija.

Nada fácil.

**-Faegance-**

Cuando Bo, Tamsin y Kenzi llegaron a la comisaría, encontraron a Dyson y Hale en la puerta del laboratorio forense con miradas preocupadas que al verlas, ni siquiera intentaron disimular.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunto Kenzi.

-Cosas del trabajo.-dijo Hale.

Kenzi coloco su mano buena sobre Hale haciéndolo sonreír lentamente mientras Dyson dejaba escapar un suspiro y miraba al techo justo al tiempo que Tamsin se acercaba a él.

Dejando a Bo incómodamente sola entre las dos parejas.

-¿Y Lauren?-tosió Bo.

-Dentro, el doctor la esta revisando.-murmuro Dyson.

-¿Revisando?-pregunto Bo preocupada.-...¿pasó algo?

Tamsin puso una mano sobre el hombro de Dyson que él agarró con cariño entre las suyas haciendo que la electricidad pasara entre ellos mientras el joven miraba a Bo y luego a Hale.

Quien tenía las manos alrededor de Kenzi.

-Estamos investigando un caso difícil.-dijo Hale.-...tenemos un sospechoso gracias a uno de sus contactos pero cuando lo hemos detenido y Lauren intentaba sacar sangre para investigarlo...

-...el tipo se ha levantado y le ha dado un golpe a nuestra hermana.-dijo Dyson.-...en el pecho.

Las tres hermanas se miraron antes de que Bo tuviera que respirar hondo para retener sus poderes y se dejaba llevar apartando a los dos hermanos para entrar en la zona donde Lauren estaba siendo revisada por el doctor.

-¿Bo?

Bo ni siquiera se detuvo mientras caminaba hacia Lauren seguida por los hermanos de la humana y sus hermanas que se detuvieron mientras el médico miraba a la sucubo con interés.

-¿Estas bien?-murmuro Bo.

-Si...-dijo Lauren.-...no hay que preocuparse por nada, ¿verdad Thomas?

El doctor asintió mientras terminaba de recoger sus cosas y le pasaba una nota a Lauren quien la leyó dejando escapar una sonrisa y le daba un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

-Te veré en una semana para tu revisión.-dijo él.-...no te metas en problemas hasta entonces, ¿vale?

-Si, mama...-dijo Lauren.-...gracias.

Thomas sonrió mientras se despedía de ellos y abandonaba el lugar haciendo a Bo colocarse al lado de Lauren para ayudarla a acomodarse ante su propia sorpresa y la de sus hermanas, quienes no le quitaban los ojos de encima.

_¿Que me esta pasando con Lauren?_

Esta humana la descolocaba de una manera que nada antes lo había hecho, ni siquiera su historia con Rainer le había causado tantas emociones y comenzaba a asustarla el hecho de que su sucubo estuviera tan atada a esta mujer que, por desgracia tenía que eliminar.

Aunque no sin antes tener sexo con ella.

-Gracias, Bo...-susurro Lauren.

-De...de nada...-dijo Bo.

Lauren le sonrió y para Bo fue como un golpe haciéndola retrasarse levemente mientras Kenzi se acercaba a ella y miraba a Lauren con una pequeña sonrisa mostrando su brazo.

-Quizá sería mejor que lo dejáramos, doc.-dijo Kenzi.-...necesitas descansar.

-No...no, claro que no.-dijo Lauren.-...puedo echarle un vistazo, no soy de cristal.

_En comparación a nosotros..._

Kenzi asintió lentamente tomando asiento mientras Tamsin veía su oportunidad y arrastraba a Dyson hacia fuera de nuevo caminando con él hasta la entrada donde lo miro seriamente con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Necesitas algo?-murmuro Dyson.

-No, te he sacado porque te estoy viendo la cara.-dijo Tamsin.-...estas preocupado y no deberías, tu hermana ha dicho que esta bien.

Dyson sonrió pasando una mano por su cabeza mientras su mirada se fijaba en la cara de la rubia que tenía delante, cada facción que él mismo se encontró deseando besar lentamente.

-Mi hermana siempre dice que esta bien, aunque no lo esté.-dijo Dyson.-...es la más responsable de los tres y siempre antepone a los demás incluso a ella misma.

Tamsin asintió sintiendo el fuerte lazo que lo unía a Lauren como si fuera el suyo propio, algo que como valkyria valoraba muy positivamente, pues ella solo confiaba en su familia y solo daba la vida por ella.

-Parecéis muy unidos.-murmuro Tamsin.

-Lo estamos.-dijo Dyson.-...siempre nos hemos protegido incluso cuando estábamos en Afganistan o en el Congo y...no se, supongo que no me imagino la vida sin Hale y Lauren.

_Igual que me pasa mi con Kenzi y Bo..._

Las emociones era algo que no practicaba demasiado pero Tamsin se encontró sintiendo una fuerte conexión con Dyson al mismo tiempo que se dejaba llevar lanzándose a los labios del joven que no pudo hacer otra cosa que contestar al beso con el deseo que también sentía dentro de él mientras su mente luchaba por llevarlos a un sitio más apartado.

Donde pudieran quemar el fuego que sentían y quizá, encontraran las respuestas a las preguntas de su mente.

_¿Que es esto?_

Dentro de la sala, Lauren había terminado de vendar en condiciones el brazo de Kenzi y le había pedido a Hale que se quedase con ella mientras Bo la acompañaba a terminar unas cosas en su oficina sobre la víctima de su caso.

Una excusa para pasar tiempo con la morena ante la que Hale sonrió mientras las veía marcharse.

-La verdad es que tu hermana es increíble.-murmuro Kenzi acariciándose el brazo.

-Es una buena doctora.-dijo Hale.-...he perdido la cuenta de las veces que me ha salvado el trasero.

Kenzi le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa mientras Hale se pasaba una mano por la cabeza y miraba al suelo, pensando en algo que poder hablar con la joven que tenía delante.

-Bueno...ya estas bien.-dijo él.

-Si...-dijo ella mirándolo.-...gracias a vosotros, si no nos llegáis a salvar...

-Es nuestro trabajo.-dijo Hale.-...bueno el de Dyson y el mio, el de Lauren es este.

-Ya veo, se os da muy bien.-dijo Kenzi.-...me gustaría...eh...no se como recompensaros.

-Oh...-murmuro Hale.-...bueno...¿quieres venir a un concierto conmigo? Es mañana por la noche y...no tengo acompañante.

Kenzi sonrió, así que esta era la manera de conquistar que tenía aquel chico con aquella sonrisa arrebatadora y su mirada inocente, como si no hubiera roto varios corazones con ella.

_Esta vez será su corazón el que se rompa...y su vida..._

-Me encantaría.-dijo Kenzi.

-Genial...-dijo Hale.-...podría ir a recogerte donde vivas.

-¿Porque no?-dijo ella.-...a las 8 en el viejo castillo, ¿te parece?

-¿Vives en el viejo castillo?-pregunto Hale.

No se lo esperaba, al fin y al cabo nadie vivía ya allí aunque por alguna razón se imaginaba a Kenzi como dueña y señora del castillo.

-Si...mi madre y mi abuelo se enamoraron de ella hace tiempo.-susurro Kenzi.

-Es perfecta para ti...-dijo él.-...y no tendré ningún problema en ir a buscarte, Kenzi.

Kenzi sonrió entonces y miro a Hale quien le dió una gran sonrisa antes de tenderle su mano y cogerla entre las suyas.

-Entonces esta hecho.-dijo Kenzi.-...es una cita.

Bo suspiro mientras miraba a Lauren coger algunas de las cosas de su oficina mientras intentaba calmar a su sucubo quien le estaba pidiendo a gritos que le hiciera el amor allí mismo, sobre aquella mesa.

_Basta..._

-Bien...creo que ya esta todo.-dijo Lauren mirando a Bo por primera vez.

-¿Y donde se supone que ayudaba yo en todo esto?-pregunto Bo mirando a la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa.

Lauren le devolvió la sonrisa mientras agachaba la mirada hacia sus papeles, haciendo ver a Bo muy poco de la segura doctora y mucho de la mujer que estaba detrás de aquel porte fuerte.

Una mujer que parecía tener tanto deseo por ella como el que ella sentía.

-Esperaba que supieras que solo era una excusa.-murmuro Lauren.

-Lo sabía.-dijo Bo con una sonrisa.

La sucubo se acercó lentamente a ella no pudiendo resistir más sus instintos mientras agarraba la mano de Lauren para atraerla hacia ella chocando sus cuerpos suavemente mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Te voy a besar.-susurro Bo.

-Eso imaginaba.-sonrió Lauren.

Y para su sorpresa fue la doctora quien hizo chocar sus labios en un beso que lanzó a Bo literalmente al cielo mientras la suavidad de Lauren entraba en su boca despertando en ella un fuego que nunca había sentido.

Algo que llamaba al deseo, pero también algo tierno, cariñoso...

_Uh oh..._

Bo rompió el beso separándose lentamente de Lauren mientras la miraba a los ojos y veía el miedo en los de la doctora, seguramente asustada de haberla incomodado.

-Lo siento...-susurro Lauren.

-No...no lo sientas, yo también quería esto.-dijo Bo sin saber que hacer.-...pero creo que debemos hacerlo mejor.

-¿Mejor?-pregunto Lauren.

-Esta noche, una cena en un buen sitio.-dijo Bo.-...te recogeré a las 9 donde me digas.

Lauren la miro antes de sonreír y asentir escribiendo en un papel su dirección para luego guardarlo en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta de Bo acompañando el gesto con un pequeño beso en los labios que Bo se dedico a saborear muy lentamente.

-Nos vemos...Bo...-susurro Lauren.

Y Bo suspiro, sabiendo que se estaba metiendo directamente en la boca del lobo sin ni siquiera importarle del todo.

Quería a esa mujer y la quería a su manera, sin importar las consecuencias.

_Fueran las que fueran..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Love Is In The Air**

Despertar desnuda entre la mesa de interrogatorios y la puerta era algo que Tamsin no se había esperado por el simple hecho de no saber como había llegado hasta allí.

Estaba demasiado entretenida intentando morder a Dyson.

Aquel hombre era pura pasión y ella todavía recordaba el reguero de besos que había ido dejando por su cuerpo atándola sin saberlo a él mientras en su mente revoloteaba la idea de la venganza en contra suya y de sus hermanos.

_Si no fuera por lo que nos hicieron..._

-Buenas noches...

Tamsin se giro para ver a Dyson entrando en la sala, por lo que había podido observar era de noche por lo que imaginaba que no debería haber nadie por la comisaría a pesar de que no tenía ni idea de la hora que era.

Pero al ver que Dyson se paseaba sin camiseta y con un par de cafés y bollos era suficiente para saber que no quedaba ni un alma allí.

-Espero que te guste la cena, la carta estaba algo escasa.-dijo él dejando la bandeja delante de ella.

La valkyria sonrió, para ser sincera el chico era todo un detallista y tenía una manera de tocarla que realmente la llevaba al limite haciéndola sentir algo apenada de haberlo elegido para su venganza.

Aunque los humanos eran humanos y tarde o temprano, él acabaría dejándola tirada o algo mucho peor.

_Como todos..._

-Muchas gracias.-dijo Tamsin.

Dyson sonrió sentándose detrás de ella para apoyarla contra su pecho mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café y miraba uno de los reportes que había traído con él, seguramente sobre el caso estaba investigando.

-¿Que es eso?-murmuro Tamsin.

-Cosas de trabajo...-dijo Dyson quien luego la miro.-...lo siento, no debería estar pensando en eso contigo aquí pero es que...no puedo parar de darle vueltas.

-Parece serio...-dijo Tamsin.

-Lo es...-dijo él.-...no debería de contártelo porque, ya sabes, es una investigación pero creo que puedo confiar en ti.

-Te doy mi palabra de boy scout.-dijo Tamsin.

Dyson sonrió robandole un beso que la hizo temblar de arriba abajo mientras se centraba en coger su atención y él comenzaba a contarle todo sobre su asesino quien iba dejando a sus victimas como si nada.

-Hale, Lauren y yo llevamos semanas intentando cazar a este capullo.-murmuro Dyson.-...nadie se merece lo que les hace a sus victimas.

Tamsin lo miro por primera vez sinceramente y pudo ver la pena en su mirada, él sufría por sus victimas de verdad, seguramente como sus hermanos, lo que le daba una humanidad que ella no conocía.

Y, de repente, la perspectiva de matarlo ya no le pareció tan atractiva.

-Tengo que irme...-susurro ella levantándose.

Dyson la miro confundido antes de asentir y coger su ropa de la silla de interrogatorios para pasársela mirándola vestirse mientras una sonrisa muy sensual se dibujaba en sus labios haciéndola extrañamente blanda.

_Para ya..._

-¿Te veo luego?-pregunto Dyson.

-Yo te llamaré.-susurro ella girándose para marcharse.-...te robé el número la primera noche.

Dyson rió mirándola una vez más haciendo a Tamsin girarse sobre si misma para caminar hacia él una vez más y darle un enorme beso en los labios que los dejo a los dos deseosos de más mientras ella, finalmente, se marchaba de la comisaría.

Con más confusión que nunca en su mente.

* * *

Aife pasó las páginas del libro por quinta vez mientras intentaba encontrar alguna otra manera de liberar a su marido sin tener que poner en peligro el bienestar de sus hijas.

Pero no había nada, ni una pequeña reseña.

-¿Hija? ¿Que haces?

Se giro a su padre quien se acercó a ella mientras Aife cerraba el libro y dejaba escapar un suspiro dejando que su padre le acariciara el pelo.

-Esto es imposible...-susurro Aife.-...no hay otra manera.

-No, no la hay.-afirmó su padre.-...nuestras niñas tienen que sufrir por el bien del mundo.

Quizá Kenzi y Tamsin pudieran aguantarlo pero Bo, su pequeña y libre Bo iba a pasar el peor trago de su vida y ellos ni siquiera podían hacer nada por evitarlo.

-¿Es necesario padre?-murmuro Aife.

A Trick le hubiera encantado decirle que no, que Silas podía sacrificarse por sus hijas y que el mundo no lo necesitaba pero no era así.

El rey no sabía lo que estaba pasando allí y el mundo lo necesitaba por lo que no podían hacer otra cosa que dejar esto pasar.

Por mucho que doliera.

-Hija...solo podemos esperar y estar ahí para ellas.-murmuro Trick.-...solo eso.

Aunque sabían que aquello no sería suficiente.

**-Faegance-**

Por primera vez en toda su existencia, Bo estaba nerviosa y no sabía que ponerse ni como reaccionar ante la cita que le esperaba en una hora con la rubia que, a todas luces, la había dejado sin palabras desde la primera vez que se había cruzado con ella.

-Bo...tranquila ¿quieres?-dijo Kenzi detrás de ella.

-No puedo, no se que ponerme.-dijo Bo.-...¿me quedará mejor el negro o el azul oscuro?

-Depende de lo que quieras con ella.-dijo Kenzi.-...¿amor o sexo?

-¡Kenzi!-grito Bo.

-Que...solo estoy preguntando...-murmuro Kenzi.

Bo miro hacia su espejo probándose uno y otro hasta al final decantarse por el azul haciendo a Kenzi levantar una sola ceja mientras ella se miraba.

-¿Que tal?-pregunto Bo.

-Quieres amor, BoBo.-dijo Kenzi.-...eso no puede ser bueno teniendo en cuenta nuestro plan.

Y eso era lo que precisamente no quería escuchar viniendo de Kenzi, ya era bastante difícil recordar que Lauren solo era una humana que ella tenía que usar como para que su hermana estuviera diciéndolo a cada momento.

-Esto es parte del plan.-dijo Bo.-...si hago que se enamore el dolor será mucho peor y morirá sin un momento de felicidad, ¿no es esa la base de nuestra venganza?

Kenzi la miro antes de encogerse de hombros y darse la vuelta para salir de allí sin mirar más allá dejándola con sus pensamientos que ahora tenían una mezcla entre nerviosismo y pesar que estaba segura que no la dejarían en toda la noche.

_No...esta noche es para disfrutarla y nada más..._

Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro intentando aplacar sus miedos mientras miraba su reloj, era la hora de ir a buscar a Lauren y, con una sonrisa, se dispuso a hacer de esta noche, algo especial.

Tanto como lo que estaba sintiendo en su interior.

* * *

Que Lauren estaba nerviosa era un hecho, hacía demasiado tiempo que no salía con nadie y la perspectiva de salir con una mujer tan atractiva como Bo la hacía tan excitada como insegura necesitando a Hale para que constantemente le recordara que ella podía permitirse una belleza como la morena.

-Venga Lo, a Bo se le va a caer la boca al suelo cuando te vea.-dijo Hale con una sonrisa.

-¿Tu crees?-murmuro Lauren.

-¿A quien no?-dijo él.-...ese vestido es espectacular.

Lauren sonrió a su hermano mientras se miraba a su misma, para esta cita había elegido un vestido blanco que tenía un corte que iba desde el muslo hasta el final de su pierna dándole un toque sensual que Hale sabía que Bo no iba a poder resistir.

-Ya casi es la hora.-suspiró Lauren.

De la nada, el timbre sonó y esta vez Hale tuvo que reprimir la risa ante el salto de Lauren antes de ir a contestar encontrando a Bo en la puerta, con una sonrisa tímida y un vestido que hizo la boca de Hale golpear el suelo con fuerza.

_Tal para cual..._

-¿Esta Lauren?-pregunto Bo.

-Si...claro, Bo.-dijo Hale con una pequeña sonrisa.-...enseguida sale.

Bo asintió mientras Hale la hacía pasar para esperar en la salita para a los pocos minutos verlo aparecer con Lauren detrás de él haciendo que esta vez, fuera la boca de la sucubo la que golpeara el suelo.

-Dios...estas preciosa...-se escucho a si misma decir.

Lauren sintió sus mejillas arder mientras Hale suspiraba dejandolas solas para que fueran a la tan esperada cena que deseaban tanto.

De todas formas, él tenía que preparar su propia cita y averiguar donde estaba Dyson quien todavía no había pasado por casa.

-Nos vamos, Hale.-dijo Lauren.

-Pasadlo bien.-dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Gracias...-dijo Lauren.-...y dile a Dyson cuando lo encuentres que lo voy a tener haciendo la colada una semana por no llamar.

Hale rió asintiendo mientras veía a su hermana salir del brazo de Bo con la sonrisa más grande que él había visto en sus labios en años, mucho más feliz que incluso cuando había estado con Nadia.

_Se lo merece..._

Los tres lo hacían y por fin, después de tantos problemas, parecía que las cosas empezaban a ir bien para ellos.

* * *

Silas era un tipo que no tenía más ocupación que ver el tren corriendo a toda velocidad a través de los tiempos mientras él estaba allí encerrado, incapaz de contactar con nada ni con nadie en su forma real.

Solo podía hacerlo con ese humo oscuro que no lo presentaba si no como el peor de las bestias.

_Maldito Isaac..._

-Señor...Forks esta aquí.-dijo Elisa a sus espaldas.

El rey se giro entonces mirando entrar a otra de las sombras que lo acompañaban en su condena y su principal traductor de las profecías que los plagaban y entre las que debería estar su liberación.

-Habla Forks...-susurro él.

Como de costumbre esperaba alguna mala noticia pero esta vez, Forks parecía tener una sonrisa en sus labios y parecía estar más seguro que nunca sobre algo.

-Sus hijas son la clave, mi rey.-dijo Forks.-...ellas son nuestra liberación.

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto Silas enfadado y sorprendido.

-La profecía habla de las princesas del rey maldito.-dijo Forks.-...usted es el rey.

Silas abrió la boca sorprendido al entender el significado de lo que estaba pasando y sonrió al saber que sus pequeñas iban a salvarlo, que ellas eran su mejor amuleto.

-Pero...-dijo Forks.-...hay algo más, señor.

El rey miro a su traductor quien ya no tenía la sonrisa en su cara y lo miraba seriamente, casi como si no estuviera seguro de como hablarle.

-¿Que pasa?-murmuro Silas.

-Para liberarlo ellas...ellas tendrán que perder su felicidad.-murmuro Forks.

Y, de repente, la perspectiva de salvarse ya no era tan valiosa como antes.

**-Faegance-**

Bo sonrió mientras cogía la mano de Lauren en la mesa que compartían en uno de los restaurantes italianos más caros de la ciudad y que Kenzi le había aconsejado dejandole saber que el lugar era Fae y que Lauren no se daría cuenta de nada.

Y, dado que eran las hijas del rey Fae, ni siquiera le darían la cuenta por lo que tenían vía libre para pedir todo lo que quisieran.

-Así que tu y tus hermanos venís de una estirpe importante.-dijo Bo.

-Si...-dijo Lauren.-...ellos siguieron los pasos de papa convirtiéndose en militares de élite y yo preferí ser más como la abuela, doctora.

-¿No te gusta la violencia?-pregunto Bo.

La pregunta era más una manera de que Bo intentara encontrar motivos reales para dañar a Lauren que por saber más de su pasado, la sucubo estaba empezando a desesperarse porque aquella mujer parecía buena cuando debía ser lo contrario.

Los humanos nunca eran buenos.

-Soy doctora, Bo, la violencia no es mi tipo aunque no dudaría en usarla si alguien quisiera hacerle daño a la gente que amo.-dijo Lauren.-...aunque de los tres soy la más débil.

-Entiendo...-susurro Bo.-...yo también la usaría si alguien quisiera hacerle daño a mi gente y más después de lo que pasó con mi padre.

No sabía porque lo había dicho pero lo había hecho sorprendiendo a Lauren quien agarro su mano cariñosamente llevándosela a los labios para besarla mientras Bo dejaba escapar un suspiro.

-Mis padres también murieron.-confesó Lauren entonces.

Bo sintió que su corazón se rompía cuando Lauren miraba sus manos unidas con lágrimas en los ojos y rápidamente se encontró acariciando sus mejillas para borrar las lágrimas que ya empezaban a caer por los ojos de la doctora.

_Hemos pasado por lo mismo..._

La sucubo sabía que todos los humanos no eran como el que engaño a sus padres, sabía que su deber era vengarse de ellos y tomar su lugar como era debido pero ahora, en aquel mismo momento con Lauren llorando, Bo se encontró con la verdad que venía persiguiéndola desde el día en que había conocido a la doctora.

No podría dañarla, ni ahora ni nunca...

-No tienes que contármelo...-susurro Bo.

-No, esta bien.-dijo Lauren.-...así sabrás que hay alguien que vive lo mismo que tu, aunque me gustaría que fuera en un lugar más tranquilo.

-Mi casa.-dijo Bo.-...iremos a mi casa.

Lauren asintió mientras Bo se levantaba para besarla en los labios con cariño antes de ir a hablar con el camarero y luego volver hasta ella con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Vamos.-dijo Bo.

Y fue entonces, mientras Bo la abrazaba y la besaba en la cabeza dándole la paz que nunca pensó en tener, cuando Lauren entendió que podía confiar en aquella mujer con su vida por una simple razón.

Se había enamorado de ella...

* * *

Kenzi suspiró mientras miraba la televisión con su enorme cubo de palomitas y otro casi igual de grande con una mezcla entre vodka y coca-cola donde rellenaba su vaso cada vez que se quedaba sin su bebida favorita.

-Que aburrimiento...-susurro para si misma.

No tenía nada que hacer puesto que Tamsin estaba desaparecida en combate, Bo estaba en su cita con Lauren y su madre y su abuelo andaban de lo más raros últimamente dejándola a ella sola con sus pensamientos.

Que, casi sin querer, terminaban en cierto chico moreno que comenzaba a llevarla de cabeza.

-Kenzi...

La voz la asustó haciéndola girar sobre si misma mientras buscaba a quien la había llamado, no sabía quien era pero la voz le sonaba demasiado como para no conocerla.

-Kenzi...soy yo...-susurro la voz.-...papa...

-¿Papa?-pregunto Kenzi...¡papa!

-Kenzi...vosotras podéis salvarme.-dijo su padre.-...tenéis que sacarme de aquí.

Kenzi miro a su alrededor viendo un humo negro rodearla al mismo tiempo que Bo llegaba con Lauren quien miró la escena con la boca golpeando el suelo mientras la sucubo sentía su poder resurgir mostrando sus ojos azules mientras colocaba a Lauren tras ella.

-¡Kenzi!-grito Bo.

-¡No! ¡Bo, espera!-grito Kenzi.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, Bo se lanzó al humo negro usando sus poderes para hacer aquello que ningún otro sucubo podía hacer en su comunidad, usó su chi, el cual era de un rojo anaranjado para atacar al humo empujándolo lejos de su hermana y haciéndolo desaparecer mientras ella sentía como sus fuerzas fallaban.

_Demasiado chi..._

Y tal cual el pensamiento pasó por su mente, sintió que las piernas le fallaban mientras caía lentamente al suelo siendo unas mechas doradas lo último que su visión observara antes de perder la conciencia.

_**La segunda noche del tercer día...acaba de comenzar...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: A Whole New World**

Lauren no se lo había pensado dos veces antes de lanzarse a coger a Bo antes de que golpeara al suelo, miles de preguntas le llenaban la mente pero su preocupación por la mujer que tenía en sus brazos la llenaba mucho más que su curiosidad por lo que miro a Kenzi con el miedo en sus ojos y vio que la otra joven parecia algo más que preocupada.

Kenzi tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Kenzi...¿que podemos hacer?-pregunto Lauren.

-Chi...necesita chi...-murmuro Kenzi.

-¿Que es chi?-pregunto Lauren desesperada.

-La fuerza vital.-dijo Trick llegando detrás de ella.-...mi nieta se alimenta de ella y parece que al atacar a ese humo a perdido demasiada cantidad...

Aquello no sonaba nada bien y Lauren podía decir que Bo cada vez se sentía más pesada y se veía más pálida haciéndola dudar sobre lo que realmente significaba eso de alimentarse.

-¿Como la ayudamos?-pregunto Lauren.

-Necesita alimentarse...-dijo Aife.-...quizá el chi de algún humano la ayude.

Tanto Kenzi como Trick miraron a Aife quien se encogió de hombros haciéndole entender a Lauren que ellos no eran del todo humanos, aunque realmente en aquel momento poco le importaba.

Bo era su única prioridad.

-Entonces...entonces yo la alimentare.-dijo Lauren.

-¿Estas loca?-pregunto Kenzi.-...¿recuerdas lo de esta tarde? El doctor te dijo...

-Se lo que me dijo, Kenzi.-dijo Lauren.-...pero Bo es más importante ahora y no voy a dejarla así.

La determinación de la doctora sorprendió a todos al tiempo que Tamsin llegaba a casa para ver la escena y mirara a su familia alrededor de Lauren y Bo, donde parecía que la sucubo estaba bastante mal.

-¿Que ha pasado?-pregunto Tamsin acercándose a su hermana.

-Bo usó demasiado chi.-dijo Kenzi.-...luego te lo cuento bien, Lauren va a curarla.

Tamsin miro a Lauren quien acariciaba el cabello de Bo con inmenso cuidado mientras Trick tomaba el pulso de su nieta y Aife miraba toda la escena.

-¿Vas a tener sexo con ella?-pregunto Tamsin.

-¿Sexo?-pregunto Lauren sorprendida.

-Bo es una sucubo.-explicó Aife.-...una Fae que se alimenta de chi mediante el sexo.

Lauren suspiro, no era la manera en la que se imaginaba haciéndole el amor a Bo pero si era eso lo que necesitaba para curarse...

_Adelante con ello..._

-Lo haré...-susurro Lauren.-...aunque me gustaría privacidad.

-Si, si...-dijo Trick.-...claro...

El abuelo de las chicas saco a todas de allí dejando finalmente a Lauren con Bo mientras la doctora miraba a la sucubo y suspiraba, bajando sus labios a los de ella para darle un beso que, aunque al principio no parecía contestar, pronto hizo a la sucubo participar con un leve movimiento de sus labios para lanzar ondas eléctricas a través del cuerpo de Lauren.

-Lauren...no...-mustió Bo.

-Tranquila...-dijo Lauren.-...voy a curarte.

La beso de nuevo, esta vez con mucha más fuerza recorriendo los brazos de Bo con sus dedos hasta llegar a los tirantes de su vestido que quito de sus hombros muy lentamente.

Despertando el fuego en Bo y haciendo que su mirada brillara totalmente azul.

-Mía...-gruño Bo.

Bo la giro para quedar ella sobre Lauren mientras la besaba con una ferocidad que Lauren nunca había visto en la mujer y sintió de repente como Bo comenzaba a absorber lo que parecía un humo azul que salía de sus propios labios con la que la mujer delante de ella parecía fortalecerse mientras sus manos recorrían todo su cuerpo haciéndola estremecerse de placer.

Desde luego, Bo sabía tocar...

Las manos de la sucubo encontraron el punto exacto que hizo a Lauren retorcerse mientras Bo introducía uno de sus dedos dentro de ella haciendo a la doctora cerrar los ojos mientras la sensación la envolvía del todo.

-Bo...-susurro Lauren.

Podía sentir a Bo por todo su cuerpo mientras la debilidad se hacía más fuerte en ella y el humo azul seguía saliendo de su cuerpo y el placer la invadía desde la punta de la cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies.

Bo podía sentir la energía de Lauren, tan fuerte y placentera que era algo irresistible aunque sabía muy bien que si seguía así podría hacer lo que en un principio era su objetivo.

_No...no quiero hacerle daño..._

-Bo...¡Bo!-gritaba Lauren agarrada a sus hombros.

Bo la miro entonces, su brillante mirada azul reflejada en los ojos de Lauren que cada vez perdían más vida y hacían que el corazón de la sucubo se doliera por el dolor que sabía que le estaba causando.

-No...-mustió Bo.-...para...

-Bo...voy a...-murmuro Lauren.

Fue entonces cuando Bo sintió el liquido resbalando por sus dedos mientras Lauren convulsionaba debajo de ella haciéndola cerrar los ojos de placer al mismo tiempo que la doctora buscaba sus labios para fundirse en un beso con la sucubo que hizo que su alma temblara.

-Lauren...-susurro Bo.

-¿Te cure?-murmuro Lauren.

Bo la miro con lágrimas en los ojos mientras veía a la doctora perder su fuerza y a su cabeza caer al suelo mientras los brazos de Bo cogían al resto de su cuerpo incapaz de hacer otra cosa que mirarla.

-¡Mama!-grito Bo.-...¡Abuelo!

Tanto su madre como su abuelo aparecieron rápidamente a su lado mientras Kenzi y Tamsin los seguían colocándose al lado de su hermana y la doctora, quien cada vez parecía respirar más lentamente.

-Esto...no es normal...-dijo Aife.

-No, se esta debilitando mucho más rápidamente.-murmuro Trick.-...Bo, aparta un poco.

La sucubo lo hizo agarrando una manta para tapar el cuerpo desnudo de Lauren mientras ella cogía otra para si misma y miraba a su abuelo con las manos delante de la doctora mientras ella sentía el abrazo de Tamsin y Kenzi a su lado intentando darle toda su fuerza.

-Aguanta, Lauren...-susurro Bo.-...aguanta...

Era el plan original, seducirla, tener sexo y matarla, eso era lo que debería haber hecho hasta que algo más tomó lugar dentro de ella, el sentimiento de necesidad que tenía clavado en el corazón junto con la certeza de saber que Lauren la había salvado.

Una humana.

_Hija, algunos humanos valen la pena..._

Y Lauren era uno de ellos, razón suficiente para que Bo quisiera salvarla aunque no era la única que tenía.

-Esta humana venía debilitada de antes.-dijo Trick girándose a sus nietas.

-Eh...si, verás un tipo la golpeó en el pecho.-dijo Kenzi.

-¿En el pecho?-pregunto Aife.

-Veamos...-murmuro Trick.

Trick puso la mano sobre el pecho de Lauren solo para sentir el temblor recorrerle la mano mientras comprendía lo que pasaba dentro del cuerpo de la humana.

-Su corazón esta débil...-dijo Trick.-...esta enferma.

-¿Que?-pregunto Bo.-...¿que quieres decir?

-Que necesitamos respuestas sobre su estado...-dijo Aife.-...y rápido.

Tamsin y Kenzi se miraron una a la otra antes de encogerse de hombros, era arriesgado y bastante estupido pero era la única manera de salvar a Lauren y le debían ese favor a la doctora.

-Avisaremos a Dyson y Hale.-dijo Tamsin.

-Ellos sabrán que tiene exactamente Lauren.-dijo Kenzi.-...todo estará bien, BoBo.

Y Bo respiró por primera vez mientras asentía sin importarle lo más mínimo su plan o su padre y solo pensando en Lauren y en su estado.

En la imposible necesidad de verla bien y de volver a besarla.

Se acercó a ella besando su cabeza cariñosamente mientras cerraba los ojos, esperando poder salvarla del sacrificio que había hecho por ella.

-Te pondrás bien, Lauren.-susurro Bo sobre sus labios.-...te podrás bien...

* * *

Dyson no había corrido más en toda su vida, ni siquiera cuando se había enterado de la muerte de sus padres había sentido aquella sensación de preocupación y tristeza que ahora invadía cada parte de su ser.

-¿¡Donde esta!?

Casi saltó por encima de Tamsin con Hale detrás de él quien fue detenido por Kenzi mientras ellos intentaban llegar por todos los medios hasta su hermana.

-Esta bien.-dijo Tamsin.-...nuestro abuelo es médico, ahora esta con ella.

-No...no...ella necesita a su médico.-dijo Hale.-...Thomas puede ayudarla.

-Nuestro abuelo también.-dijo Kenzi.-...él es...especial.

Dyson miro a Tamsin quien miro al suelo antes de coger su mano y hacerlo pasar a la casa hasta un cuarto en donde estaba Bo tumbada al lado de Lauren y acariciándole el pelo y un hombre sobre su hermana con las manos sobre su pecho.

Manos que brillaban con fuerza.

-¿Que es eso?-pregunto Hale.

-Es lo que somos...-murmuro Kenzi.-...Fae...

Dyson gruño antes de ir a por el hombre antes de que Tamsin lo detuviera y usara sus dotes de valkyria para sentarlo en el suelo con ella sobre él mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-Tranquilo...-susurro Tamsin.

-¡Suéltame!-grito Dyson.

-No es momento para esto.-dijo Aife detrás de ellos.-...intentamos salvar a la chica, ¿sabes?

Hale miro entonces a la mujer quien tenía un parecido más que evidente con Kenzi, Tamsin y Bo antes de ver como el hombre que había estado sobre su hermana bajaba de la cama y lo miraba directamente a él.

-Tu eres el más calmado de los dos.-dijo Trick.-...necesito saber que tipo de enfermedad tiene tu hermana para ayudarla.

-¿Como?-pregunto Hale.

-Díselo...-murmuro Kenzi acariciando su cara.-...puede ayudarla, te lo juro.

Y el joven se perdió en los ojos de gata de la chica delante de él antes de tragar saliva y asentir volviendo su mirada al hombre que esperaba impaciente.

-Es una arritmia ventricular.-dijo Hale.-...la tiene desde que era una niña y se manifiesta cada vez que su cuerpo se somete a mucha presión o esta muy cansada.

-Arritmia ventricular...-murmuro Trick.-...Aife, hazme un favor, llama a Thomas Freiss y dile que venga.

-Si, padre...-dijo Aife.

-¿Thomas Freiss?-pregunto Dyson.-...¿conoces al médico de mi hermana?

Esta vez fue Trick quien se sorprendió mirando al humano antes de mirar de nuevo a su hija, quien se había detenido al escuchar las palabras de Dyson y miraba a su padre con cierta confusión.

-Rápido, hija.-dijo Trick.-...creo que el doctor y nosotros tenemos que hablar.

Y esta vez, Aife no se detuvo para ir en busca del único hombre que tendría las respuesta a una sola pregunta.

_¿Porque estaba un médico Fae tratando a una humana?_

**-Faegance-**

Thomas Freiss era un Fae que había crecido con la misma convicción que su rey, la de salvaguardar a los humanos en post de un futuro mejor aunque a diferencia de Silas, él había tenido mejor suerte eligiendo a sus humanos.

Lauren, Dyson y Hale Lewis eran tres niños completamente adorables que él había encontrado tras meses de soledad en las que había intentado encontrar una manera de traer de vuelta a su rey sin ninguna respuesta.

Silas no estaba y sin él, la esperanza de los suyos se había ido para siempre.

_Hasta ellos..._

Era casi irónico que la noche en la que Thomas había decidido terminar con su vida, había encontrado a Lauren tumbada en el suelo con Dyson y Hale a cada lado intentando calmarla.

**Flashback**

_Sin Silas para guiarlos y con el clan Mcorrigan destruido nada podría salvarlos de la oscuridad que los terminaría invadiendo._

_Su incapacidad para sentir los haría esclavos de sus fuerzas y terminaría con toda su raza._

_-Aguanta hermanita...-murmuro una voz no muy lejos de él._

_Thomas miro delante de él donde las luces de su coche vislumbraron a un par de jóvenes entre la lluvia quienes sostenían a una niña que parecía respirar con mucha dificultad._

_Ni siquiera lo pensó antes de bajarse del coche y acercarse a los muchachos quienes abrazaron a su hermana con fuerza mientras lo miraban con miedo._

_-¿Estáis bien?-pregunto Thomas._

_-No, nuestra hermana...-murmuro uno de los jóvenes con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-Mi hermana tiene fiebre.-dijo el otro joven.-...y se coge el pecho..._

_Thomas se agacho a para tocar la frente de la niña sintiendo rápidamente el calor que desprendía su piel y luego puso una mano sobre su pecho sintiendo las rápidas pulsaciones de su corazón._

_Aquella niña estaba muy mal, quizá no llegara a otro día si él no hacía algo._

_-¿Y vuestros padres?-pregunto Thomas._

_-Acaban de matarlos.-dijo Dyson con un gruñido._

_Thomas no dijo nada más mientras miraba a la niña quien parecía respirar cada vez peor, necesitaba salvarla y al mismo tiempo, tenía que hacer lo posible por llevar a los dos chicos a un lugar seguro._

_Se había metido en un buen lío._

_-¿Va a salvarla?-murmuro Dyson._

_-Te juro que haré todo lo posible.-murmuro Thomas._

_Entre los dos llevaron a niña al coche y se marcharon hacia el hospital con Thomas sintiendo una nueva determinación en su pecho mientras miraba por el espejo retrovisor a al pequeño de mirada seria y pelo rubio sucio, al muchacho de asustado de piel oscura y a la pequeña de pelo dorado y cara de ángel y la unidad que podía verse a través de ellos._

_El tipo de unidad que él mismo había tenido una vez con Silas._

**Fin Flashback**

Después de salvar a Lauren aquella vez y mirar por ella desde entonces, aquel Fae se había convertido en el guardián de su mundo para Lauren, Dyson y Hale, mucho más desde que se había enterado de que conocían a las hijas de Silas.

Las princesas de su mundo.

Ellas no le conocían y él agradecía ese detalle pues hasta entonces le había ido muy bien siendo un Fae en un mundo de humanos y no tenía interés en que aquello cambiara.

Por eso le extraño recibir una llamada de los Mcorrigan haciendo que, interiormente, todas sus alarmas se activaran.

-¿Trick?-pregunto Thomas al descolgar.

-No soy Aife, te necesitamos aquí, Thomas.-dijo Aife.

-¿A pasado algo, mi reina?-pregunto Thomas.

-Si, tu paciente humana Lauren Lewis le ha dado todo su chi a mi hija, Bo y ahora esta muriendo.-dijo Aife rápidamente.

-Voy para allí.-dijo él.

Ni siquiera le dió tiempo a pensar en nada más mientras cogía sus cosas y se marchaba a toda velocidad de allí, asustado de no poder llegar a tiempo para salvar a Lauren.

Asustado de fallar a lo único que le quedaba de sentido en su vida.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Explanation Time, Part 1**

Thomas ni siquiera miro a los Fae cuando llegó a la casa de los Mcorrigan y rápidamente se puso a trabajar en Lauren, tomandole el pulso y comenzando a aplicarle varios sueros haciendo que Dyson y Hale por fin respiraran con algo más de tranquilidad.

-Vale...-dijo Thomas.-...de momento estos sueros la mantendran hidratada y tendrá algo de energía.

-¿Cuando va a despertar?-pregunto Hale.

-Dale un par de horas.-dijo Thomas quien luego miro a Bo.-...esta exhausta.

Bo miro hacia el suelo mientras Thomas acariciaba la frente de Lauren con una pequeña sonrisa y cogía sus cosas moviendo su reloj antes de dejar otra bolsa de suero al lado preparar un par de inyecciones que puso a Lauren antes de mirar por primera vez a Trick y Aife quienes lo miraban expectantes.

-Estará bien.-dijo Thomas.

-Tenemos que hablar.-dijo Trick.-...ahora.

Thomas asintió mientras echaba una mirada sobre Dyson y Hale quien eran sostenidos por Tamsin y Kenzi y Bo parecía pegada a Lauren acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza.

_Quizá no este todo perdido para nuestros ideales, Silas..._

-Volvere cuando despierte.-dijo Thomas.-...pero tranquilos, estará bien.

Y sin decir nada más, siguió a Aife y Trick fuera de la habitación dispuesto a reencontrarse con el mundo que nunca terminó de dejar y con la familia que prometió proteger.

Dyson suspiro mientras miraba a su hermana respirar tranquilamente casi como si no hubiera pasado nada en la última hora.

-Dyson...-murmuro Tamsin.

-¿Que eres?-pregunto él entonces mirando a la rubia delante de él.-...¿que sois todos vosotros?

No había acusación o por lo menos Tamsin no podía notarla pero si había cierta curiosidad, como si Dyson realmente quisiera entender lo que estaba pasando sin miedos y con la mente muy abierta.

Aunque después de lo que había visto, era dificil que pensara que estaban locas.

Tamsin miro a Kenzi quien asintió, al fin y al cabo Lauren ya lo sabía y podía ver en los ojos de su hermana pequeña que, igual que ella, Kenzi tampoco estaba comoda guardandoles secretos.

No a Dyson y a Hale.

_¿Cuando hemos dejado que nos afecte?_

No necesitaba una respuesta real para eso ya que lo sabía perfectamente, en su caso había sido durante su noche momento de pasión con Dyson con el antes y el después, la preocupación por su familia, el dolor por las victimas de su asesino.

Parecía casi su alma gemela.

Miro a Bo viendo a su hermana besar la mejilla de Lauren mientras apoyaba su frente contra la sien de la doctora y cerraba los ojos. Bo no se había movido de allí y su mirada que fluctuaba entre azul y marrón brilaba con fuerza dandole a Tamsin la certeza de los sentimientos de su hermana.

Y en cuanto a Kenzi, dudaba que estuviera en el mismo punto que ellas pero su hermana pequeña estaba llegando allí rápidamente mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Hale y dejaba escapar pequeños suspiros mirando al muchacho que parecía un niño asustado.

-¿Tamsin?-pregunto Dyson.

La valkyria suspiro antes de coger la mano de Dyson sorprendida casi de ver que el humano no apartaba la mano de ella, ni Hale lo había hecho de Kenzi dandole un pequeño momento de tranquilidad en todo el lío que era su vida.

-Somos Fae, una raza anterior a los humanos que dominaban la Tierra antes que vosotros hasta que uno de los vuestros nos engaño y tomó el control del mundo.-explico Tamsin.-...desde entonces estamos repartidos por el mundo luchando por recuperar nuestro lugar en el mundo.

-Uno de los nuestros...-dijo Dyson.-...¿un humano?

-Eso es...sedujo a nuestra madre, la reina Aife e hizo desaparecer a nuestro padre, el rey, dejandonos sin protección para su dominación.

Dyson y Hale se miraron entre ellos mientras en su mente la memoria de uno de los cuentos de Thomas volvía a ellos, la historia de un rey que creía en el trabajo en equipo y que fue traicionado.

Mientras tanto, Tamsin y Kenzi habían decidido dejar aparte la historia sobre su plan de venganza contra los humanos sabiendo que no era el momento y que, además, no serían capaces de llevarlo a cabo.

No con ellos.

-Y vosotros los Fae...¿teneis poderes?-pregunto Hale.

-Si...-dijo Tamsin.-...yo soy una valkyria, lo que aquí conoceis como una amazona con más fuerza y mucho más...estilo...

-Yo soy una mesmer.-dijo Kenzi.-...controlo el cuerpo de la gente y a veces, cuando estoy muy enfadada, también puedo controlar su mente.

-Vaya...-murmuro Hale.

-¿Y ella?-pregunto Dyson señalando a Bo.

-Ella es una sucubo.-dijo Tamsin.-...controla a la gente mediante sus deseos de sexo aunque para ser sinceros, nunca había visto a mi hermana en ese estado.

-¿Estado?-pregunto Hale.

-Bo nunca se arrepiente de alimentarse de alguien, es su manera de sobrevivir.-dijo Kenzi.-...sin tomar el chi durante el sexo, Bo moriría.

-Pero esta vez...-murmuro Tamsin.

Las dos miraron a la cama donde Bo acariciaba los brazos de Lauren mientras paseaba sus labios por la mejilla y el cuello de la doctora con total adoración, casi como si fuera un tesoro.

-Despierta Lauren...-murmuro Bo.-...por favor, despierta.

Lauren no parecía reaccionar y Bo comenzaba a perder la esperanza, no sabía que estaba pasando con ella pero era como si alguien estuviera robandole toda su vida, como si estuviera perdiendo a su pareja.

_Nuestra...vivir..._

Su sucubo interior estaba totalmente atada a Lauren, era como si se hubiera rendido a aquella humana desde el primer segundo y hubiera atado su vida con ella tras salvarle la vida.

Tras darle todo el alimento que necesitaba.

-Alimento...-murmuro Bo.-...ya lo tengo.

-¿Bo?-pregunto Tamsin.

Kenzi comenzó a moverse hacia su hermana sin poder detenerla antes de que Bo se avalanzara sobre el cuerpo de Lauren y cogiera su cara entra sus manos acercando sus labios a los de la humana para besarla mientras la miraba a los ojos y sentía su propio poder invadirla.

_Vivir...necesita vivir..._

-Vive Lauren...-susurro Bo.-...vive...

Suspiró mientras sentía el poder salir de ella e introducirse en Lauren de nuevo, casi de manera magica haciendola sonreir mientras comenzaba a sentir como Lauren respondía a sus caricias y la besaba con la misma intesidad con la que ella sentía su corazón latir.

-¿Que esta pasando?-pregunto Hale.

-Le esta...-dijo Kenzi sorprendida.-...¿Tamsin?

-Si...le esta dando su chi...-dijo Tamsin.

-¿Es raro?-pregunto Dyson.

-Bo nunca había hecho esto.-dijo Tamsin.

Los cuatro miraron a Bo y Lauren quienes todavía compartían su beso apasionado hasta que el calor del momento también les afecto a ellos quienes se alejaron y salieron del cuarto, incapaces de interrumpir la fogosidad del momento.

Mientras tanto, Bo se separaba lentamente de Lauren sabiendo que la doctora todavía necesitaba mucho descanso, la últimas horas habían sido una locura y ahora las dos necesitaban descansar lo máximo posible.

Y una al lado de la otra.

-Bo...-susurro Lauren.

-Shh...esta todo bien ahora.-dijo Bo.-...tu estas bien...

-Gracias a ti...-dijo la doctora.-...¿que has hecho?

-Lo mismo que tu.-murmuro Bo.-...Lauren...lo que has hecho...

Lauren podía escuchar la emociones en la voz de Bo y sonrió mientras acariciaba su mejilla con su mano dandose cuenta por primera vez de los aparatos médicos que las rodeaban.

Unos que ella reconocía como los de Thomas.

-¿Thomas...?-murmuro Lauren.

-Esta con mi familia.-dijo Bo.-...ahora solo preocupate de dormir, Lauren.

-¿Estarás a mi lado?-murmuro la doctora.

-Siempre.-susurro Bo.

Lauren sonrió acomodandose entre los brazos de Bo quien la abrazo antes de besar su frente y acomodarse con ella cerrando los ojos mientras la sensacion de tranquilidad y bienestar la invadía por todo el cuerpo.

Lauren viva y a salvo era todo lo que necesitaba a partir de ahora, incluso mucho más que su venganza.

_Ahora todo lo que tengo que hacer es mostrarselo a Kenzi y Tamsin..._

**-Faegance-**

Thomas se sentó mirando los libros que Trick y Aife le mostraron, se contaba la historia de las princesas y el rey, donde se explicaba el porque de las cosas y su única solución.

-No...-susurrro Thomas.-...no puede ser...no mis chicos.

-Es la única manera.-dijo Trick.

-¡No!-grito Thomas.-...juré a sus padres que cuidaría de ellos y es lo que pienso hacer.

-Esto es la única manera para detener esta locura, estúpido.-dijo Aife.-...es la única manera de hacer un mundo mejor.

-Me da igual...-gruño Thomas.-...pretendeis que mis chicos sean parte de una profecía y...dios es una locura.

-Thomas ellos son parte de la profecía, eso no puedes cambiarlo.-dijo Trick.-...¿o acaso no has visto a mis nietas con ellos?

El doctor asintió sintiendo la desesperación apoderarse de él, más que ver había sentido los lazos que se comenzaban a fortalecer entre Kenzi y Hale, o la pasión que bullía en Dyson y Tamsin.

El profundo amor que lo cortaba de Bo y Lauren.

-Si lo que pretendemos en acabar con todo esto, ¿porque tenemos que lanzar al vacío a estos chicos?-dijo Thomas.-...¿porque no podemos buscar otra manera?

-Porque no la hay.-susurro Aife.-...creeme, he buscado por todos los libros y todos dicen lo mismo.

Thomas respiró antes de dejar el libro sobre la mesa y sentir las lágrimas en sus mejillas, iba a perder a sus pequeños sin remedio, iba a ver a sus princesas perder la vida solo para traer de vuelta a su padre.

Iba a perderlo todo por una profecía.

_La vida a veces es incontrolable..._

La fuerza de Dyson se perdería para siempre como la tranquilidad de Hale y la paciencia de Lauren quien no sería más que olvido cuando acabaran.

Eso si Lauren sobrevivía al estrés de una vida Fae.

-Lauren esta enferma.-dijo casi sin querer.

-Eso ya lo vimos.-dijo Aife.-...su corazón...

-Ella estaba allí cuando mataron a sus padres.-gruño Thomas con las primeras lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos.-...no se merecen esto...ellos no...

Aife miro a Trick quien asintió antes de que la reina se acercara al hombre y lo envolviera en un abrazo dejando sacar todo su dolor mientras ella comenzaba entender mejor que, odiar a todos los humanos por culpa de uno no era la solución.

Porque como ellos, había humanos que valían la pena y los tres que estaban con sus hijas eran una clara muestra de ello.

Aunque no por mucho tiempo.

* * *

Evony había odiado a los Mcorrigan mucho más tiempo del que podía imaginar, ya no solo porque eran de clases distintas si no por su empeño en creer que la raza humana valía para algo más que para alimento.

Una mentira que ella se esforzaba por probar todos los días.

Aunque debía decir que el plan de las hijas de Silas era interesante y lo habría dejado seguir de no ser porque si lo conseguían, se convertirían en las nuevas reinas de los Fae.

Y eso no podía permitirlo.

-Evony...

-Taft...

Y para eso contaba con la inestimable ayuda de un humano transformado en una bestia por los demonios para guiarla en su victoria en el mundo Fae donde por fin reinaría sobre todos y nadie volvería a decirle una palabra sobre lo que eran los humanos.

Aunque antes, tenía que destruir a aquella familia.

-¿Tienes lo que te pedí, Taft?-pregunto Evony.

-Por supuesto.-dijo él.-...aquí estan los reportes de las tres hijas de Silas y aquí, la grabación del video de seguridad de la casa donde hablan sobre su plan.

Evony sonrió, Taft había ganado fuerza y destreza en el infierno convirtiendolo en un guerrero sombra que podía introducirse en cualquier parte y coger cualquier cosa, como por ejemplo, la que tenían ahora en las manos.

Lo que destrozaría el plan de aquellas mocosas por completo.

-Descansa Taft.-dijo Evony.-...mañana será un gran día.

-¿Mañana?-pregunto Taft.-..¿tan rápido?

Evony asintió acercandose a uno de los libros para mostrarle el escrito que había en el donde hablaba sobre la profecía para luego señalarle al sol que ya comenzaba a salir por la ventana.

-Esta noche es la tercera noche del cuarto día.-dijo Evony.-...y mañana, será la cuarta noche, la noche más oscura.

-Nuestra noche.-susurro él con una sonrisa.

Los Fae que pasaron por el despacho de la Morrigan solo escucharon las risas de los dos seres que esperaban dominar el mundo Fae en un par de días gracias a un plan que sus enemigos habían armado cuidadosamente.

_Mientras tanto...que se diviertan..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: Explanation Time, Part 2**

Dado que la noche prometida de Hale para Kenzi se había estropeado por los problemas con su hermana y el descubrimiento de, básicamente, una nueva raza, por la mañana Hale había decidido preparar desayuno para todos en un intento por sentirse de nuevo normal.

Aunque para ser sinceros, aquella cocina de normal tenía más bien poco.

-Café...

La voz de Kenzi lo sorprendió viendo a la joven caminar hasta él con una somnolienta sonrisa mientras le quitaba el líquido oscuro de las manos y tomaba un sorbo de el sentandose a su lado en la silla.

Con aquellas piernas perfectas a la vista de sus ojos que no pudieron hacer otra cosa que recorrerla.

-¿Has dormido mucho?-pregunto Hale.

-Nada...-dijo Kenzi.-...entre Lauren y Bo gruñendo como gatas y Dyson y Tamsin ladrando como perros esta noche a sido toda una locura y, además, estaba demasiado preocupada.

-¿Preocupada?-pregunto Hale.

-No sabía que pensarías de mi ahora que sabes lo que soy...-dijo ella en un susurro.

Y en parte aquello era verdad aunque no era ni de lejos lo único que había ocupado su mente aquella noche, entre su padre, su venganza y todo lo que había pasado en su casa, Kenzi comenzaba a pensar si todo lo que estaban habciendo no era si no un grandisimo error.

-Para mi sigues siendo la misma chica que conocí la noche en que la salvé de un tipo malo y grande.-dijo Hale.-...solo que ahora se mucho más de ti que antes.

-Sabes todo de mi.-dijo Kenzi.

_Casi todo..._

-Es bueno saberlo.-susurro Hale.

Kenzi lo miro a los ojos con media sonrisa mientras sentía como el chico se iba acercando a ella con claras inteciones de besarla, podía ver fluir el cosquilleo entre ellos, la fuerza y el cariño, casi como si estuvieran predestinados.

-Mira tu...y pensaba que nosotros eramos los únicos.

Hale y Kenzi se separaron de golpe mientras veían a Tamsin entrar en la cocina robando la taza de café de su hermana con Dyson pegada a su espalda abrazandola por la cintura y con una extraña tranquilidad que lo invadía por completo.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunto Hale.

-Eh...si, supongo...-dijo Dyson.-...Tamsin me ha estado contando cosas de los Fae, sus capacidades, varias de las clases y porque estan en la sombra ahora.

La mirada que Tamsin le lanzó a Kenzi la relajó aunque parte de ella seguía preocupada por lo que su hermana hubiera podido contarle.

-¿En la sombra ahora...?-pregunto Hale mirando a Kenzi.-...¿es que alguna vez estuvisteis fuera?

-Pues...verás...-comenzó Kenzi.

* * *

-...y después de que ese humano sedujera a nuestra madre y condenara a nuestro padre dejandonos sin rey, los Fae tuvimos que escondernos de los humanos y de las otras muchas cosas que esconde este mundo.-dijo Bo.

Lauren había escuchado con total fascinación la historia de la familia de Bo con aquel humano engañandolos a todos para hacerse con el control del mundo y todo lo que venía después.

La soledad que toda esta gente había tenido que pasar.

_-¿Estaremos ahora solos, Dyson?_

_-No lo se, hermanita...no lo se..._

-Siento tanto que tuvierais que pasar por eso por culpa de un humano.-murmuro Lauren acariciando la cara de Bo.-...ojala pudiera hacer algo.

-Mi padre...no sabemos donde esta.-dijo Bo.-...pero estamos casi convencidas de que esta muerto o algo mucho peor.

Lauren abrazó a Bo contra ella mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro, ella sabía como era eso de no desear nada más que a tu familia a tu alrededor y el dolor de no tenerla a tu lado.

-Se lo que es...-murmuro Lauren.-...mis padres murieron cuando era una niña...fue una emboscada a mi padre, un militar retirado de alto rango...

Bo podía sentir su dolor como el suyo propio mirando a la doctora acomodarse entre sus brazos mientras dejaba salir el aire y recordaba el momento en el que habían matado a sus padres con ella delante.

-...yo estaba allí.-murmuro Lauren.-...tras disparar a mi padre y a mi madre me encerraron durante días en un trastero hasta que Dyson y Hale me encontraron.

-Dios mio...-murmuro Bo imaginando la escena.-...Lauren, es horrible.

-Lo fue, pero mis hermanos me rescataron y luego encontramos a Thomas.-explico Lauren.-...él me salvó, aunque como has visto todavía tengo consecuencias de aquello.

-Tu corazón.-mumuro Bo con los labios en su sien.

-El lugar donde me encerraron estaba en muy mal estado, estuve mucho tiempo y mi estado de shock y desesperación fue demasiado para mi.-murmuro Lauren.-...además estaba lloviendo por lo que mi corazón entró en estado de arritmia y casi caí en coma la primera noche.

Bo cerró los ojos incapaz de imaginarse por lo que había pasado la mujer en sus brazos, ella había sufrido por los humanos si, pero Lauren y sus hermanos lo habían pasado mucho peor.

_No...definitivamente no puedo usarla para vengarme..._

La sucubo respiró por primera vez mientras fundía sus labios con los de Lauren besandola como si por primera vez pudiera ver un futuro real, algo más allá que una vengaza estúpida.

Una mujer con la que podría pasar su vida, la misma mujer que había domesticado a su sucubo.

-Bo...dices que no sabes que pasó con tu padre...-dijo Lauren de repente.-...y yo ahora estoy ocupada con mi caso pero...si me dejas me gustaría ayudarte.

-¿Que...?-pregunto Bo.

-Quiero ayudarte, si me dejas.-dijo Lauren.

Y fue entonces cuando Bo dejo su cuerpo tomar el control que sus palabras no podían besando a Lauren con todas sus ganas mientras sentía las lágrimas formarse en sus ojos, era la primera persona que ofrecía su ayuda.

La primera en la que sentía que podía confiar.

-Lauren...gracias.-susurro Bo.

-Dame las gracias cuando sepamos todo, ¿vale?-sonrió Lauren.

-Vale.-rió Bo.

Lauren sonrió al ver por fin a Bo tranquila y casi feliz solo por el hecho de haberle ofrecido su ayuda, algo que la hacía sentir única y especial.

Y la hacía tener muchas más ganas de ayudarla a encontrar la verdad.

-Bien, entonces lo primero que tenemos que hacer es...-comenzó Lauren.

-Lo primero que tenemos que hacer...-murmuro Bo dejando besos por la garganta de la doctora.-...es recorrernos la una a la otra para coger energía.

Y, por alguna razón que Lauren no se detuvo a pensar, tuvo que estar de acuerdo con Bo mientras sentía los besos por toda su piel y la energía cargarse con pasión de una manera casi salvaje.

_Definitivamente una sucubo tenía sus ventajas..._

**-Faegance-**

Silas respiró, había usado mucha de su energía para aparecer delante de sus hijas solo para hacer pensar a Bo que era el enemigo y atacarlo incapaz él de decirle su verdad.

Pero Kenzi la sabía y, con suerte, podría ayudarlo.

-Entonces...¿saldremos de aquí?-pregunto Forks.

-Eso espero, Forks.-murmuro Silas.

Aunque para ser sincero tenía sus dudas, no había estado en la vida de sus pequeñas lo suficiente y no estaba seguro de que ellas estuveran listas para abandonar su felicidad solo para salvarlo.

-¿No cree que sus hijas lo salvaran?-pregunto Forks.

-¿Tu salvarías a tu padre al que no conoces a cambio de perder tu felicidad?-pregunto Silas.

Forks mirandolo al suelo dandole la mejor contestación que podía recibir, claro que no, nadie daba su felicidad por nada fuera humano o Fae y sus hijas al fin y al cabo era personas con emociones.

_Y menudas emociones..._

Aún así tenía la esperanza de que ellas lo quisieran lo suficiente para intentarlo o, por lo menos, para encontrar alguna otra salida.

Mientras tanto y como siempre, solo le quedaría esperar.

-Tenga fe en las princesas, señor.-dijo Forks.-...harán lo correcto.

-Lo sé...-murmuro Silas.

Y eso era precisamente lo que más le asustaba.

* * *

Ya era medio día cuando Dyson, Tamsin, Hale, Kenzi y Bo y Lauren se reunieron en a sala principal de la casa para comer aprovechando la ausencia de Trick y Aife quienes se habían marchado a arreglar otros asuntos.

Unos que tenían que ver con ciertos ogros.

-Vaya...mira quienes aparecen por fin.-dijo Dyson al ver a Bo y a Lauren.

Lauren sonrió escondiendo su mirada brillante en su pelo mientras agachaba la cabeza para colocarla sobre el hombro de Bo que se giro para besar su cabeza mientras entrelazaba sus dedos y sonreía como si fuera una total adolescente.

Justo como se sentía.

-¿Ya habeis destrozado el cuarto?-pregunto Kenzi.

-Más o menos.-dijo Bo.-...los espejos estan enteros...

-Casi...-terminó Lauren.

Kenzi rió mientras acariciaba la mano que Hale había colocado alrededor de sus hombros y Tamsin le tiró a su hermana una bola de papel que Bo recogió riendo mientras Dyson sacaba la lengua a su hermana creando un ambiente familiar que ninguno de los hermanos había sentido jamás.

-Bueno, dejemos de hablar de lo que Bo y yo rompemos en la cama y pasemos a algo más importante.-dijo Lauren mirando a Bo antes de girar la mirada a sus hermanos algo más seria.-...tenemos que hablar de algo para lo que necesito vuestra ayuda.

-¿Que pasa, hermanita?-pregunto Dyson.

-El padre de Bo, Tamsin y Kenzi esta desaparecido, no saben nada de él desde hace años y he pensado que podríamos ayudar.-dijo Lauren.

Tamsin y Kenzi miraron a Lauren antes de mirar a Bo quien se encontraba agarrando cariñosamente la mano de la doctora con una mirada de completa adoración en sus ojos mientras escuchaba como Lauren pedía ayuda para encontrar a su padre.

-Vale.-dijo Hale.

-Sin problema.-dijo Dyson.-..somos Lewis, si algo es dificil es nuestro trabajo.

-¿Y que hay de vuestro caso?-pregunto Tamsin.

-Llevaremos las dos cosas.-dijo Dyson.-...podemos hacerlo.

Tamsin miro a Dyson antes de sonreir con la primera sonrisa de verdad que cualquiera de sus dos hermanas hubiera visto antes y beso al joven con energía antes de respirar y acomodarse en sus brazos mirando al resto de la mesa.

-Gracias.-dijo Tamsin.-...de verdad, gracias por intentarlo.

-Chicos...-murmuro Kenzi.

Hale sonrió abrazando a la más pequeña de las hermanas mientras las emociones jugaban en su cara deseando poder explicarle con su ayuda que no necesitaban darles explicaciones.

Ellos ayudarían porque querían ayudar.

-Gracias.-murmuro Kenzi.

-Bien, dado que tenemos mucho trabajo.-dijo Lauren.-...sugiero que empecemos después de comer. Bo, le pedí a tu abuelo algunos libros mientras dormías y planeo echarles un ojo cuando acabemos de comer y podeis contarnos que sabeis de lo que pasó.

-¿Crees que ayudara?-pregunto Tamsin.

-Somos detectives.-dijo Dyson.-...para nosotros todo ayuda...

-...hasta el más minimo detalle.-dijo Hale.

Bo asintió mirando a sus hermanas, no era momento para hablar de nada más y a la vez, tenía la necesidad de explicarles que ella no podía seguir con la venganza que habían planeado por una simple razón.

Lauren Lewis la había capturado, completamente.

-Muy bien.-dijo Bo.-...Tamsin y Kenzi, ayudadme a traer la comida.

Tamsin asintió mientras Kenzi ya se levantaba siguiendo a su hermana hacia la cocina para dejar a los Lewis solos, Lauren mirando a la mesa mientras Dyson y Hale le sonreían.

-¿Y bien, hermanita?-pregunto Hale.

-Creo que...-murmuro Lauren.-...no, estoy segura...me he enamorado.

Dyson y Hale se miraron antes de mirar de nuevo a su hermana con cierta sorpresa en los ojos de los chicos para luego romper en una gran sonrisa que Lauren imitó aliviada de saber que ellos no le pondrían ningún problema.

-Detalles, hermanita.-sonrió Dyson.-...queremos detalles.

Y Lauren rió, lista para contarles a sus hermanos solo aquello que ellos querían conocer y, quizá, lo suficiente para que Bo se ganara una pequeña hora de interrogatorio de sus hermanos.

Al fin y al cabo, era la hermana de dos detectives.

_Y por fin la vida marcha en condiciones..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota de Autor:**Nunca me cansare de daros las gracias a todos por los ánimos, la lectura y los comentarios. Ya sabéis que sois los mejores y aunque no pensaba sacar el capitulo hasta mañana, os merecéis el adelanto.

Gracias!

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Right The Wrong**

-No puedo hacerlo.

Esas fueron las primeras que abandonaron los labios de Bo nada más llegar a la cocina seguida por sus hermanas que se sentaron en las sillas mientras ella se apoyaba en el marmól de la mesa.

-La venganza...-dijo Kenzi.

-No puedo hacerlo.-repitió Bo.-...no quiero hacer daño a Lauren.

-Bo...-comenzó Tamsin.

-No Tamsin, no puedo.-dijo Bo.-...quiero a Lauren y a demostrado que puedo confiar en ella, me ha salvado la vida...

-No estoy diciendo eso, digo que tienes razón.-murmuro Tamsin.-...yo tampoco quiero seguir adelante.

Kenzi miro entre sus dos hermanas quienes parecían tener un entendimiento entre ellas haciendo que cierta parte de ella estuviera de acuerdo con lo que pensaban, al fin y al cabo, a ella también le gustaba Hale pero a diferencia de sus hermanas, tenía las cosas más claras.

-¿Entonces que?-pregunto Kenzi.-...¿lo dejamos estar? ¿y que hay de nuestra raza?

-Kenzi...-dijo Bo.-...podemos buscar otra manera...

-¿¡Cuanto tiempo!?-pregunto Kenzi.-...llevamos meses planeando esto para que ahora os enamoreis y tengamos que cambiarlo.

-No estoy enamorada.-gruño Tamsin.

-Yo no se como estoy.-dijo Bo.-...todavía, pero se que no quiero hacerle daño.

-Sabía que esto al final sería un problema.-murmuro Kenzi.

Bo miro al suelo mientras Tamsin suspiraba, al final su plan había salido del todo mal y ahora no tenían más remedio que respirar y volver a cambiar todo lo que habían pensado.

Porque por ninguna razón querían hacer daño a esos humanos.

-¿Y que hay de papa?-pregunto Kenzi.-...él fue el humo que vino a mi anoche, Bo.

-Eso no lo sabes.-dijo Bo.-...era simplemente humo.

-No, era él.-dijo Kenzi quien luego miro a Tamsin.-...era su voz y era su presencia, lo sé.

-¿Esta vivo?-pregunto Tamsin algo sorprendida.

-Si...aunque parece que esta encerrado.-dijo Kenzi.-...dijo que eramos las únicas que podiamos liberarlo.

-Sigo sin creemelo del todo.-murmuro Bo.-...no sería la primera vez que...

-¿Chicas?

La voz de Dyson se filtro por la cocina mientras el joven entraba y las miraba con una expresión al preocupada pasando su mirada entre ellas y la sala donde debían estar sus hermanos.

-¿Pasa algo, Dyson?-pregunto Tamsin.

-Eh...Lauren...-dijo Dyson.-...rápido.

Casi no tuvo tiempo de continuar antes de que Bo lo empujara contra la puerta y saliera corriendo solo para encontrar a Hale abrazando a su hermana que parecía respirar con cierta dificultad mientras sostenía un libro entre sus manos.

-¿Lauren?-pregunto Bo.-...cariño, ¿estas bien?

-Si...-susurro ella.-...estoy bien, tranquila, ha sido solo un mareo.

-Al tocar el libro.-explicó Hale.-...a brillado y de repente Lo se encontraba mal.

Y aún Bo no se lo creía del todo mientras sus hermanas y Dyson aparecían en la sala y la sucubo le quitaba a la doctora el libro de las manos pasandoselo a Tamsin quien lo revisó rápidamente.

-Aquí no hay nada más que algo escrito en un idioma que no entiendo y el dibujo de un tren.-murmuro ella.

-El tren...-dijo Lauren.-...el libro comenzó a brillar cuando toqué el dibujo.

Bo besó la frente de Lauren antes mirar a sus hermanas quienes miraban el libro hasta que Kenzi abrió la boca señalandole a Tamsin el humo que salía por una de las ventanas del dibujo.

-Este humo puede ser el que apareció aquí.-dijo Kenzi.

-O podría ser humo del tren.-dijo Tamsin.

-No...no creo...-dijo Kenzi.- sale de la ventana del tren no de la parte de arriba...esto esta siendo muy raro.

Y ahí no podían decirle que no, especialmente Bo quien camino con Lauren hasta el sofá sentandola para colocarse a su lado y acariciarle la mejilla con cariño.

-Quizá deberías descansar otra vez.-dijo Bo.

-No...estoy bien.-dijo Lauren.-...de verdad, Bo, no seas como mis hermanos.

-Me preocupo por ti.-murmuro Bo.-...no quiero que te pase nada.

Lauren sonrió acariciando la mejilla de Bo antes de atraerla a sus labios para besarla tiernamente haciendo a la sucubo derretirse en el beso y abrazarla pegando sus cuerpos hasta que la pasión las invadió a las dos haciendo a Hale tosér para interrumpirlas.

-Perdón.-dijo Lauren.

-No pasa nada.-rió Hale.-...siento interrumpir pero tenemos que investigar eso y..

-La comida ya esta lista.-dijo Tamsin.

Bo asintió robandole un beso más a Lauren antes de coger su mano y acariciarla con cariño ayudandola a levantarse.

-Comamos primero.-dijo Bo.-...y luego tu y yo nos tumbaremos en el sofá y leeremos algo más de ese libro que yo tendré en mis manos.

-Bo...-comenzó Lauren.

-Nada de "Bo...".-dijo Bo.-...no quiero que toques el libro hasta que no sepa que pasa, ¿por favor?

La mirada de Bo hizo a Lauren sonreir antes de asentir y caminar con ella de la mano llegando a la mesa donde Kenzi y Dyson estaban ya colocando los platos y acomodando las cosas.

-Bien...hora de comer.-dijo Kenzi.

Y después, comenzarían a desentrañar aquel libro que había hecho reacción cuando Lauren lo había tocado.

* * *

Evony camino de manera casi magistral por su despacho mientras esperaba tranquilamente, la hora previa a su gran destrucción de las princesas Mcorrigan se acercaba y con ello, el momento de conseguir lo que siempre había querido.

Reinar en el mundo Fae.

-Y de paso darles una buena lección a esas perras.-sonrió Evony para si misma.

-Se la daremos...

La sombra oscura que represanta a Taft apareció delante de ella creando la repulsión y cierto miedo dentro del cuerpo de La Morrigan, al fin y al cabo, no confiaba en él y no quería tener nada más que los asuntos necesarios que tratar con aquel ser.

-¿No te dije que descansaras?

-Yo soy una sombra, querida.-rió Taft.-...no me hace ninguna falta descansar.

-Pero...-comenzó Evony.

De repente, La Morrigan sintió un poder como ningún otro empujarla contra una pared mientras una nube con forma de mano se adornaba en su cuello y la cara de aquel ser horrendo se coloco a centimetros de la suya.

-No te olvides de quien manda aquí, Evony.-gruño Taft.-...porque no eres tú.

Y tan pronto como vio su cara aparecer, la vio desaparecer al mismo tiempo que se marchaba completamente de su despacho dejandola con la sensación de haber compartido planes con el mismísimo demonio.

**-Faegance-**

Ya era tarde cuando Aife y Trick volvieron de su charla con los ogros sobre como tratar a sus hijas, habían dejado sus puntos claros e incluso habían conseguido que aquellas bestias les pidieran perdón, algo tan extraño como impresionante.

Igual que el hecho de encontrar a sus tres hijas repartidas por los sillones y el sofá de la casa con sus humanos leyendo libros antiguos.

Kenzi descansaba en el gran sillón con Hale sentado en el suelo y la mano de la mesmer acariciando su cabeza mientras los dos estaban claramente dormidos a un lado de la sala, en el otro, Tamsin estaba sentada sobre Dyson con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del chico mientras se murmuraban cosas y de tanto en tanto se besaban haciendo a Trick levantar una ceja ante el cariño que su nieta mayor mostraba.

Las valkyrias no eran propias de mostrar sentimientos y aún así Tamsin lo hacía con Dyson como si fuera de toda la vida.

Pero si algo les hizo perderse y sacar una sonrisa fue ver a Bo y Lauren, las dos estaban tumbadas en el largo sofá con la doctora sobre la sucubo mientras leían uno de sus libros en total concentración y compartían pequeños comentarios que Lauren apuntaba en una libreta.

-Hogar, dulce hogar.-dijo Aife rompiendo el momento de tranquilidad.

Las dos parejas la miraron mientras Kenzi despertaba estiradonse con pereza y acariciando el cuello de Hale que sonrió mientras la miraba y bostezaba.

-Lauren, ¿ese es el libro que te deje?-pregunto Trick.

-Si, Bo y yo lo hemos estado leyendo.-dijo Lauren.-...creemos que la clave para salvar a su padre esta en ese tren.

La doctora le enseño a Trick el dibujo del tren haciendo al anciano mirar a su hija quien suspiro sentandose en el pequeño trono familiar y observar a las tres parejas que se estaban empeñando tanto en descubrir la verdad.

-Allí es donde esta encerrado.-dijo ella.-...donde Isaac Taft lo encerró.

-¿Isaac Taft?-pregunto Dyson con un gruñido.

-¿Lo conoces?-murmuro Tamsin cogiendo sus manos que estaban en la cintura de la valkyria.

-Es el nombre del tipo que ordeno matar a nuestros padres.-dijo Hale.-...ese cabrón...

-¿Es el que encerró a tu padre?-murmuro Lauren mirando a Bo.

Bo asintió sintiendo una nueva rabia apoderarse de ella. Ese tipo no solo se había aprovechado de ellos y había encerrado a su padre si no que también era el responsable del mayor sufrimiento de Lauren.

_Si estuvieras vivo te mataría tan lentamente..._

Su mirada flasheo en azul antes de que Aife clavara su mirada en Lauren quien respiraba cerrando los ojos y cogía la mano de Bo en un intento por calmarla que pareció sutir efecto.

-¿Mató a vuestros padres?-pregunto Trick.-¿porque?

-No estamos seguros todavía.-murmuro Dyson.-...pero por lo que sabemos, mi padre y él estaban en desacuerdo sobre una investigación de Taft.

-Al parecer papa quería mantenerlo seguro.-dijo Hale.-...y Taft quería usarlo para su propio bien.

Aife no necesitó nada más para saber que hablaban de ellos, los Fae, ella sabía que Taft no había trabajado solo con Silas en sus investigaciones pero nunca se habría imaginado que hubiera asesinado a su socio solo por no estar de acuerdo con él.

Aunque después de saber que había pasado con su marido podía esperar cualquier cosa.

-Pero ese tipo esta muerto ahora así que ya no nos puede hacer nada más.-dijo Kenzi besando a Hale en la mejilla.-...ni a vosotros.

-Entonces nos concentraremos en lo que es importante.-dijo Lauren.-...si vuestro padre esta allí encerrado habrá una manera de sacarlo, ¿verdad?

-Isaac era humano cuando le encerró.-dijo Trick.-...y murió asesinado así que...no sabemos por donde empezar a intentar liberar a Silas.

La mirada de Trick conecto con la de Lauren que, en aquel mismo momento, entendió lo que quería decir dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Un humano lo encerró y un humano debe sacarlo de allí.-murmuro la doctora.

Y así, casi sin quererlo, ella y sus hermanos acababan de convertirse en la clave para devolver la felicidad a aquella familia que tanto dolor había pasado durante tanto tiempo por culpa de uno de los suyos.

* * *

Thomas camino por las calles en busca de algo concreto, si no podía evitar la profecía, por lo menos quería darle a sus chicos y a sus princesas la mayor protección posible y por eso estaba allí, llegando a la casa del único tipo que podría echarles una mano.

-Vex...

-¿Tío Thomas?

Thomas suspiró, su sobrino más poderoso no era precisamente alguien de fiar pero en aquel punto era el único en quien podía confiar para proteger a los humanos, además, Vex había crecido con sus mismas convicciones y aunque sus metodos eran algo psicopatas, su sobrino siempre había cuidado de los humanos tanto como él o Silas.

-Necesito tu ayuda para proteger a Lauren, Dyson y Hale.-dijo Thomas.-...es serio.

Vex se levantó rápidamente para colocarse delante de su tío esperando que le contara que estaba pasando, conocía poco a los humanos que su tío tanto quería pero podía ver la confianza que tenía en ellos y eso, le había dado una clara imagen de como serían.

A parte de haberlos estado observando desde lejos.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Vex.

-Son parte de la profecía de las princesas Mcorrigan.-dijo Thomas.-...una que no podemos evitar.

-¿Parte de...? ¿En serio?-pregunto Vex.-...¿y que podemos hacer si no podemos evitarla?

-Podemos protegerles, Vex.-dijo Thomas.-...se que tienes pociones de protección, quiero que se las des a mis chicos y quiero que les eches un ojo por si acaso.

Vex asintió, tenía curiosidad por ver que pasaría ahora pero sobretodo lo hizo por el temblor en las manos de Thomas, sabía que aquel hombre necesitaba a sus humanos en buenas condiciones y dado que era la única familia que le quedaba no era capaz de negarle nada.

Además, esos chicos eran especiales.

-Esta bien, tío Thomas.-dijo Vex.-...haré lo que me pides.

Así comenzaba la operación salvando a los humanos que, aunque ahora no lo imaginaba, iba a traerle tantas alegrías como tristezas.

_**La cuarta noche esta al caer...**_

Y con ella, el destino de todos los que formaban parte de la historia entre Fae y humanos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9: Hurt**

La noche había llegado a ellos mucho tiempo antes de lo que esperaban y dado que aunque pareciera mentira, todos los Faes incluidos Aife y Trick parecían muy cómodos con Lauren, Dyson y Hale, las chicas habían decidido que lo mejor era llevarlos a algún lugar donde pudieran sentirse como en su casa.

Y ese lugar era, como no, el club de Ciara.

-Así que es tu novia.-sonrió Ciara mirando a Lauren.

-Lo soy.-dijo Bo tomando la mano de la doctora.

La mirada de Ciara a Bo fue tan intensa que Lauren tuvo que colocar una mano sobre cada una para evitar algo más tenso y no solo era porque la dueña del Diamond los consideraba casi como de la familia o porque Bo fuera una de las causantes de sus problemas durante la noche en la que se habían conocido.

No, también estaba el hecho de que Bo transmitía tanta seguridad como Ciara y era la hermana de la mujer que estaba sobre Dyson como si fuera su dueña.

-Bien...si os portáis bien seréis siempre bienvenidos aquí.-dijo Ciara.-...pero si les hacéis daño...

-No tenemos ninguna intención de hacer daño.-dijo Bo.

Ciara solo la miro antes de asentir y retirarse, estaba preocupada ya que podía ver algo más aparte de tres mujeres atractivas que se acercaba a los que consideraba sus hermanos por no hablar de la molestia de ver a alguien más sobre Dyson.

_Algo huele mal aquí..._

Suspiro caminando sin mirar demasiado hasta que chocó con una mujer quien se tambaleo pero no se cayó gracias a la agilidad de Ciara que la agarro y la miro con preocupación.

-¡Lo siento!-se disculpó Ciara.-...oh dios, lo siento mucho...

-No tranquila.-dijo la mujer.-...no pasa nada...

-¿Como no va a pasar nada?-pregunto Ciara.-...te he tirado la bebida, por favor déjame que te invite a otra.

-No, de verdad...-dijo la mujer.

-Insisto.-dijo Ciara acercándose con la mujer a la barra.-...Ricky, ponle a...

-Evony.-dijo la mujer.

-A Evony lo que quiera.-dijo Ciara con una sonrisa.-...y otro para mí.

El camarero se acercó a ellas y les puso las bebidas mientras Ciara se sentaba otra vez pidiéndole disculpas y Evony sonreía, esta noche iba a poner en marcha su plan y ya había cumplido la primera parte.

_La hora de la verdad ha llegado..._

* * *

Las notas de la música resonaban haciendo a Kenzi mover su cuerpo al son mientras Hale la agarraba de la cintura y bailaba con ella, dando rienda suelta a aquella atracción que ninguno de los dos parecía dejar de sentir.

-No puedo negar que bailas genial.-murmuro Hale.

-Tu tampoco lo haces mal.-rió Kenzi.

La mesmer sonrió mientras Hale pegaba sus cuerpos y ella se dejo llevar pasando sus manos por el cuello del joven que le contestó con una sonrisa mientras se movían tranquilamente olvidando todo lo que hubiera alrededor de ellos.

-Esto arregla nuestra noche perdida.-dijo Kenzi.

-Eso parece.-dijo Hale.-...aunque para mí todavía falta una cosa.

-¿Ah si?-murmuro Kenzi.-...¿que falta?

Hale la miro a los ojos con toda la sinceridad que podía transmitir y acercó sus labios a los de ella fundiéndose en un beso con la Fae que los hizo temblar a los dos mientras su vinculo ya fortalecido se hacía mucho más poderoso, casi tanto como el de sus hermanos.

Y fue entonces cuando Kenzi entendió lo que Tamsin y Bo sentían.

_Si le hiciese daño..._

Ni siquiera podía planteárselo y no era solo porque el chico le gustara de verdad, había mucho más allá de eso.

Esos tres humanos las estaban ayudando a intentar buscar soluciones más que cualquier otro antes y eso ya decía mucho de ellos.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Hale.

Miro los ojos del chico viendo preocupación en ellos y se sintió a si misma sonreír mientras pegaba su frente a la de Hale y reía, entendiendo por fin todo lo que estaban pasando también sus hermanas.

-Si...-susurro Kenzi.-...estoy perfecta...

Y Hale sonrió haciéndola reír mientras se fundía en otro beso más intenso con el chico que la hizo olvidar todo lo demás.

Porque no había momento más perfecto que aquel que estaba viviendo.

* * *

-Mira, mira...

Dyson rió con Tamsin en sus brazos mientras señalaba donde Hale y Kenzi se estaban besando haciendo a la valkyria reír dejando la copa en la barra antes de colocar de nuevo los brazos alrededor de él.

-Estamos muy posesivas esta noche.-dijo Dyson.

-Estamos en el club de tu ex, Dyson.-dijo Tamsin.-...no me gusta.

-Tu misma lo has dicho, es mi ex y una buena amiga.-dijo él besando su barbilla.-...nada más.

-¿Seguro?-pregunto Tamsin.

Dyson la miro a los ojos cogiendo su cara entre sus manos antes de bajar su labios hasta los de él para besarla con toda la intensidad que sentía por ella haciendo a Tamsin derretirse mientras una sonrisa adornaba su cara.

-¿Contesta eso a tu pregunta?-pregunto el chico.

-Puede ser, aunque puedes seguir.-dijo Tamsin.

Dyson rió mientras la abrazaba, la verdad es que nunca se había sentido así, tranquilo y en paz, feliz de que por fin él y sus hermanos fueran felices.

Casi parecía mentira.

-¿En que piensas?-murmuro la valkyria.

-En lo increíble que es todo esto.-dijo Dyson.-...nosotros, vosotras...quiero decir...¿fue causalidad conocernos realmente?

Tamsin lo miro durante algunos minutos con los nervios aplastandole el estomago, podía decírselo ahora, podía contar todo lo de aquella venganza que ninguna de ellas quería seguir adelante y rezar para que no las odiaran por intentar seducirlos para matarlos.

Pero no podía...

-La verdad es que os vimos de lejos.-sonrió Tamsin nerviosamente.-...y bueno, digamos que nos buscamos problemas.

-¿Os buscasteis...?-dijo Dyson.-...Tamsin, eso podía haber salido muy mal...

-Estabais allí, ¿no?-dijo ella.-...además, ese ogro no había tenido una oportunidad en nuestra contra.

Dyson la miro asintiendo a pesar que parte de él quería decirle que no volviera a hacerlo, ellas no debían exponerse por muy Faes y poderosas que fueran.

-Tú no habrías dejado que nada pasara.-murmuro Tamsin cerca de sus labios.-...no eres así...

Y sin dejarlo hablar, lo besó con toda su fuerza deseando que jamás se enterara de la verdad sobre porque se habían conocido y que si lo hacía, tuviera la suficiente fuerza para perdonarla.

Porque ella no tendría fuerzas para soltarlo...

**-Faegance-**

Aife debía reconocer que el sitio valía su peso en oro, luces perfectas, gran ambiente y un cuerpo de seguridad y de camareros dignos de la mejor reina.

-Me gusta...-murmuro la reina.

-A mi no...

Su padre estaba a su lado mirando de un lugar a otro haciendo a Aife tener que retenerlo junto a ella mientras intentaba averiguar que estaba buscando con tanta fuerza exactamente.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Aife.

-Más bien alguien.-gruño Trick.-...mira ahí...

La reina miro donde su padre señalaba viendo a Evony caminar al lado de Ciara hacia la sala de vídeo creando en Aife una sensación de ansiedad que competía directamente con la de su padre.

Si La Morrigan estaba aquí era que algo iba a ir muy mal.

-Padre...

-Es la cuarta noche.-dijo Trick.-...el día en que todo se rompe...

Y de repente Aife miro a Kenzi quien bailaba con Hale tranquilamente entre besos, a Tamsin besando a Dyson con pasión y a Bo quien reía con Lauren dejando besos por toda su barbilla para luego mirarla con adoración.

_Mierda..._

-Padre mis pequeñas...-susurro Aife.

-Hija...-dijo Trick.

Pero ya no estaba escuchando, poco le importaba lo que pasara, no iba a dejar que sus pequeñas sufrieran por aquello.

No podía permitirlo.

Y, de repente, las luces del club se apagaron haciéndola detenerse mientras el frío la invadía reconociendo la presencia que invadía el club mientras clavaba su mirada en la de su padre.

_Isaac Taft..._

* * *

Bo abrazó a Lauren contra ella sintiendo la presencia oscura que los invadía al mismo tiempo que las luces se apagaban, podía sentir a Tamsin siendo abrazada por Dyson y a Hale y Kenzi abrazados en la pista.

También podía sentir a su madre y a su abuelo, entre asustados y preocupados.

_¿Que esta pasando?_

-¿Bo?-pregunto Lauren.

-Algo pasa.-dijo la sucubo.-...puedo sentirlo.

Entonces lo vio, Evony estaba mirándola con una sonrisa y con Ciara dormida en el sofá de la sala de vídeo haciendo a la sucubo preocuparse por la humana levemente antes de que sus pensamientos fueran ocupados por lo que La Morrigan sostenía en sus manos.

-¿Que...?

_**-¿Que estáis haciendo?-preguntó mientras se ponía un vaso de agua.**_

_**-Elegimos a las víctimas de nuestro plan, BoBo.-dijo Kenzi.-...son estos.**_

La boca de Bo golpeó el suelo mientras las pantallas se abrían para mostrar las imágenes de la noche en la que planificaron su venganza en su casa que no tenía ni idea de como Evony había conseguido en imágenes.

Aunque la sensación de miedo que la invadió pronto la hizo olvidar todo lo demás mientras clavaba su mirada en Lauren quien veía las imágenes.

_**-Es mío y se llama Dyson Lewis, es el mayor de los tres hermanos que hemos elegido.-dijo Tamsin.-...es salvaje en aspectos de cama y esta como un tren aparte de ser reconocido como uno de los mejores detectives de la ciudad y un militar con tres medallas al valor.**_

_**-Vaya...un humano influyente.-dijo Bo.-...¿elegiste hermanos?**_

_**-Cuestión de ser prácticas, hermanita.-dijo Kenzi.-...el mío es Hale Lewis, el menor de los tres, un tipo divertido y sin preocupaciones que solo busca diversión.**_

_**-Igualito que tu...-murmuro Bo.**_

_**-Si...solo que él también es detective y un militar de menor rango que aún así es capitán de su escuadrón y tiene consigo una medalla al valor y un reconocimiento por la mismísima reina de Inglaterra.-dijo Kenzi.**_

_**-Muy bien...-dijo Bo.-...ya que habéis elegido antes que yo, ¿que me toca?**_

_**-Esta...es Lauren Lewis, la hermana mediana...-dijo Tamsin.-...rubia, altamente atractiva pero con la mala suerte de ser...rara...**_

_**-Muy rara...-dijo Kenzi.-...es experta forense para la policía y una doctora que trabajo en Afganistan y el Congo.**_

Podía sentirlo en el aire, el ambiente tranquilo había cambiado a tensión mientras Lauren y seguramente sus hermanos descubrían el plan que ellas tan perfectamente habían creado para ellos.

Un plan que les había golpeado en la cara.

_**-Me gusta...-murmuro Bo inconscientemente lamiéndose los labios.**_

_**-Genial, porque es la más complicada de los tres.-dijo Kenzi.-...seria, disciplinada y altamente inteligente, con esta chica habrá que tener mucho cuidado, ¿entendido?**_

_**-Si, señora.-dijo Bo.-..¿cuando empezamos?**_

_**-Mañana mismo.-dijo Tamsin quien luego se tornó seria.-...recordad porque hacemos esto, chicas, por papa y por nuestra gente.**_

Las imágenes se terminaron y las luces volvieron a encenderse mientras la gente miraba a las tres mujeres que ni siquiera estaban atentas mientras Hale y Dyson se acercaban a Lauren que estaba totalmente congelada delante de Bo.

-¿Lauren?-pregunto Bo.

-¿Eso es verdad?-susurro Lauren con voz rasgada.

Bo quiso golpearse en aquel momento cuando Lauren la miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras Dyson gruñía y Hale suspiraba, los tres habían sido dañados por esas imágenes y ella no sabía como empezar a explicarse.

-No es lo que parece...-dijo Bo.-...nosotras pensábamos que sería otra cosa...

-Es verdad...-respiró Lauren para luego soltar una risa cargada de amargura.-...soy una estúpida.

-No eres tu sola, hermanita.-dijo Dyson.

Tamsin y Kenzi quien habían llegado a los lados de Bo miraban con desesperación a sus chicos intentando encontrar palabras para explicar lo que habían visto y que era algo que ellas no podían negar.

Como tampoco podían negar lo que ellos habían conseguido hacerles sentir.

-Vamonos de aquí.-dijo Hale.

-Hale...-comenzó Kenzi.

Pero el joven solo levanto la mano silenciandola mientras miraba a sus ojos ahora cargados de dolor y sentía su propio corazón romperse por lo que le había hecho mientras lo veía marcharse con Dyson y Lauren pegados a él.

-Dyson...espera...-dijo Tamsin siguiendo a Dyson a la salida.

-No me toques.-dijo él.-...no quiero ni que me mires.

-No es lo que parece.-dijo ella.

-¿Y que parece para ti?-pregunto él.-...porque para mi parece un juego al que habéis jugado muy bien.

-No es...-intentó ella de nuevo.

-Felicidades, Tamsin, tu y tus hermanas os llevasteis el premio gordo.-gruño Dyson antes de abrir la puerta de su coche para meterse en el con Hale detrás de él.

Solamente quedaba Lauren quien Bo había conseguido detener agarrando con cariño su mano mientras la miraba a los ojos e intentaba expresarle todo lo que quería que supiera.

-Lauren...-susurro Bo.

-¿Fue un juego para tí?-pregunto Lauren.-...¿me he enamorado de un juego?

-Lauren te juro que puedo explicarlo...-dijo Bo.

Lauren suspiró antes de sonreír y soltar su mano de la de Bo haciendo a la sucubo llorar solo de pensar en no volver a tocar su mano.

La necesitaba, necesitaba a esa mujer a su lado.

-Te has vengado muy bien, Ysabeau Dennis.-dijo Lauren.-...felicidades, has hecho pagar a estos tres humanos por algo que ni siquiera entienden del todo.

-No, Lauren...-dijo Bo.-...no hagas esto...

-Te amo, Bo, de verdad.-susurro Lauren.-...pero al parecer, mi amor solo significa tu superioridad sobre mi raza.

Y sin decir nada más se subió en la parte de atrás del coche dejando a Bo sin palabras mientras se marchaban de club Diamond con el corazón igual que las emociones.

Totalmente heridas.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10: The Day After**

La desesperación es el dolor del alma y en aquel momento Trick entendía perfectamente la frase mientras veía a cada una de sus nietas reaccionar de una manera distinta pero a la vez muy parecida a los acontecimientos de aquella noche.

Kenzi quizá era la más calmada aunque eso podía ser porque era la única de las tres que no tenía el teléfono de Hale por lo que solía pasar el tiempo esperando a que sus hermanas pudieran hablar con sus parejas o mirando a la ventana, esperando que quizá, Hale hubiera recapacitado y quisiera escucharla.

Tamsin en cambio no hacía más que llamar a Dyson una y otra vez dejando mensajes en su buzón de voz con la esperanza de que él los escuchara y decidiera contestarle.

Aunque eso parecía improbable a ojos del anciano.

Y Bo parecía sumida en una completa oscuridad no haciendo nada más que llorar y mirar su teléfono a la espera de una simple llamada, un mensaje que la llevara de nuevo a los brazos de Lauren.

Porque sabía que si llamaba solo iba a enfadarla, por eso solamente esperaba.

-Padre...¿que pasa ahora?-pregunto Aife.

-Ahora que se han roto los lazos y aquellos que creíamos enemigos son nuestros aliados...-dijo Trick.-...ahora más que nunca se acerca el momento de recuperar a Silas.

Aunque no sabía exactamente como y le daba miedo pensar que quizá aquellos humanos estaban en el punto de mira de aquella profecía haciéndolo temer por su seguridad.

-¿Padre?

Trick se levanto con un mal presentimiento latiendo en su corazón, era mayor y conocía todo aquello mejor que nadie por eso sabía que lo que venía no podía ser nada bueno.

Y necesitaba advertir...necesitaba avisar.

-Quédate con ellas hija...-murmuro Trick.-...tengo que hacer una llamada.

Y se marcho dejando a su hija atrás mientras se dirigía a llamar a la única persona que podría ayudarle a intentar saber que estaba pasando con aquellos humanos.

La única que seguramente podría ayudarlos a todos ahora.

_Thomas Freiss..._

* * *

Thomas miro a los tres humanos mientras Vex se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y negaba incapaz de entender cuando se habían vuelto tan estúpidos.

O tan deseosos de morir.

-¿¡Que habéis recibido una llamada de quien!?-grito Thomas.

-¿Que queréis que hagamos que?-pregunto Vex.

Lauren suspiro mientras intentaba explicar por tercera vez lo que había pasado tanto la noche anterior y aquella mañana temprano sin derramar más lágrimas de las necesarias y sin dejar que el miedo se apoderara de ella.

-Del General a cargo de las fuerzas especiales aquí, al parecer nuestro asesino esta actuando también en su base y necesita a los mejores para hacerse cargo de la situación.-murmuro Lauren.-...y esos somos nosotros.

-Así que nos vamos ahora mismo para allá.-dijo Dyson.-...cuanto antes lleguemos, antes podré terminar con ese monstruo.

Y la manera en la que lo dijo fue suficiente para no discutir su decisión, Dyson era de ellos quizá el más enfadado y, al ser el mayor, no solo le dolía su traición si no también no haberlo sabido ver para sus hermanos.

-Vale, eso puedo entenderlo.-dijo Vex.-...y os apoyo pero...¿también queréis que ayudemos a los Mcorrigan?

Esta vez fue Hale quien se levantó se marchó del cuarto, no quería escuchar nada que tuviera que ver con Kenzi y aunque le había prometido su ayuda de no ser por Lauren él estaba seguro de que no habría movido ni un dedo.

-Les prometimos una ayuda para encontrar a su padre y no soy el tipo de persona que va por ahí rompiendo promesas.-dijo Lauren.-...hemos estado leyendo y hemos descubierto que su padre esta encerrado en una especie de tren y que puede aparecer en forma de un humo negro, también sabemos que los humanos pueden ser la clave y creo que nosotros podríamos sacarlo aunque tendrán que esperar a que terminemos el caso o buscarse a otros conejillos de indias.

-¿Silas esta vivo?-pregunto Thomas sin pensar.

Lauren miro a Thomas con la pregunta escrita en su cara mientras Dyson y Hale la rodeaban y el doctor suspiro alzando sus manos con la atenta mirada de Vex detrás de él.

-Vex y yo también somos Fae...-confesó Thomas.-...de hecho, él es mesmer como Kenzi y yo puedo curar magicamente.

-No me fastidies.-gruño Dyson.-...¿tu también eras parte del plan de venganza?

-¿¡Que!?-grito Thomas.-...¡no! ¡nosotros no tenemos nada que ver!

-Seguro...-dijo Hale.

Vex miro entre su tío y los humanos suspirando antes de usar sus poderes para hacer que el gato de Lauren lanzara unas bolas mágicas a las cazadoras de los chicos sabiendo ya como iba a terminar toda aquella conversación.

-Sabes que, ahórrate la explicación.-dijo Lauren dejando escapar un suspiro.-...tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

-Chicos, os he cuidado durante años no podéis pensar...-comenzó Thomas.-...sois humanos y necesitáis protección sobre el mundo que no conocéis ahora que sabéis la verdad.

-Tu lo has dicho, somos humanos.-dijo Hale.-...y como tal, aprenderemos a cuidarnos entre nosotros.

-Eso no ha salido bien.-murmuro Vex.

-No somos de tu clase.-gruño Dyson abriendo la puerta principal de la casa.-...así que no hace falta que te preocupes más por nosotros.

Vex suspiro, ahora mismo ninguno estaba en condiciones de decir nada por lo que tomo la iniciativa y agarro a su tío del brazo sacándolo de la casa esperando que aquella investigación y el tiempo aparte de ellos hiciera recapacitar a esos humanos sobre la vida de la que ya no podían elegir escapar.

Porque cuando uno entraba en el mundo Fae, ya no podía salir.

**-Faegance-**

Taft apareció de la nada asustando a La Morrigan quien había estado celebrando su victoria ante las princesas Mcorrigan.

Con la destrucción de sus tiernas parejas había hecho que ellas se debilitaran notablemente ya que ni siquiera habían aparecido para cobrarse alguna venganza.

-Celebras demasiado, Evony.-dijo Taft.-...no es para tanto.

-¿Como que no?-dijo ella.-...he destruido las emociones de las princesas y eso nos da una ventaja...¿porque vienes cubierto de suciedad?

-He estado...cazando.-dijo él.-...y esto nos da muy poco tiempo.

-¿Cazando? ¿De nuevo?-pregunto Evony.-...¿cuantos humanos necesitas matar para vivir?

Taft sonrió mostrando sus colmillos antes de caminar hacia Evony para colocar sus labios sobre el cuello de La Morrigan lamiendo su piel rasgada por los dientes afilados.

-Muchos...-susurro él.-...aunque también puedo alimentarme de Faes.

-Eso ya lo se...-dijo ella.-...he tenido que emplear a la mitad de mi plantilla.

-Mejor que tu...¿verdad?-dijo él.

Evony tragó saliva, aquel ser era alguien con quien no quería ni podía jugar y seguramente su matanza de humanos tuviera consecuencias en un futuro pero no podía despegarse de él tan fácilmente.

Necesitaba ayuda...

_Vex...el me ayudara..._

Y con el nombre de su antiguo chico para todo en la mente, Evony se dejo sucumbir una vez al poder oscuro, esperando que aquella fuera la última vez que tuviera que hacerlo.

* * *

Aife miro tranquilamente a Thomas caminar de un sitio a otro mientras esperaba a que Tamsin, Bo y Kenzi aparecieran para así poder gritarles lo estúpidas que eran y la culpa que ahora él también debía llevar.

-Cálmate antes de hablar con ellas.-advirtió Aife.

-Un cuerno...-gruño él.-...ellos creen que yo también tengo que ver con esto.

Fue entonces cuando las vio, ninguna de las tres parecía tener buen aspecto pero eso a Thomas poco le importaba cuando tenía delante un problema mucho mayor.

Uno que ellas habían causado.

-Vuestra pequeña venganza me ha costado a mis chicos.-gruño Thomas.-...¿en que estabais pensando?

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto Tamsin.

-Dyson, Lauren y Hale creen que yo también tengo que ver con vuestro plan.-dijo Thomas.-...me han echado de casa a mi y a mi sobrino, Vex esta tarde.

La mención de los humanos hizo que las tres princesas miraran hacia otro lado, Kenzi jugando con sus manos, Tamsin cerrando los ojos y Bo con lágrimas en sus pupilas haciendo a Thomas fijarse por primera vez en el aspecto de las princesas.

En lo devastadas que parecían.

-Te dije que tuvieras cuidado.-dijo Aife.-...están enamoradas de tus chicos.

Thomas se fijo en las princesas viendo verdaderamente sus sentimientos a través de sus posturas o sus formas, parecían precisamente lo que nunca habían sido.

Pequeñas, temerosas, desvalidas.

-Esto...-murmuro Thomas.-...¿esto es de verdad?

-Y tanto.-susurro Aife.-...estan bastante afectadas.

Fue entonces cuando Thomas suspiró dejando a sus emociones calmarse mientras recordaba que eran las hijas de Silas y que, por lo tanto, les debía todo el respeto que podía tener.

Además, se veía de lejos que no estaban felices por la eficacia de su plan.

-Como...-murmuro Kenzi.-...¿como estan?

-Eh...-susurro Thomas.-...pues vereis...

_Y yo ahora como les digo lo que se..._

Thomas respiró tomando aire antes de cruzar una mirada con Aife que de repente también parecía bastante interesada en saber que estaba pasando con los humanos que tenían las atenciones de sus hijas.

-Se marchan como parte de la investigación de su asesino.-murmuro Thomas.-...a una base militar que el tipo atacó hace poco, al parecer creen que puede estar allí todavía.

Eso captó la atención de las tres hermanas, especialmente la de Bo quien se levantó sin mediar palabra y, agarrando su chaqueta salió de la casa a toda velocidad sin dejar que nadie la detuviera mientras las lágrimas caían libremente por su rostro.

-¡Bo!

-¡BoBo!

No escuchó a sus hermanas mientras saltaba a su Camaro y salía del parking de la casa en dirección a la casa de Lauren para intentar detenerla de llevar a cabo un plan que podría ponerla en más peligro que nunca.

_Proteger...poseer..._

Su sucubo interior rugía dentro de ella y Bo ni siquiera iba a hacer el intento por detenerla mientras las palabras de Lauren la golpeaban en el pecho con una fuerza que parecía querer destruirla.

Porque se había dado cuenta de que lo que sentía por Lauren Lewis era lo mismo que la doctora le había confesado la noche en la que ella había descubierto su plan.

-La amo...-susurro Bo.-...la amo...

Y no la iba a dejar escapar así como así...

**-Faegance-**

Silas suspiro, no tenía ninguna noticia sobre nada que tuviera que ver con su liberación pero aún así, podía decir que algo estaba a punto de cambiar.

Algo importante para él.

_**-No vale la pena seguir pensando en esto...**_

_**-Como si tu pudieras olvidarla...**_

_**-No, no puedo...por eso intento no pensarla...**_

Silas se giro sobre si mismo intentando saber de donde venían las voces pero incapaz de identificarlas hasta que de repente, Forks abrió las puertas de sus aposentos y lo miro con su mirada oscura y brillante.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Silas.

-Humanos, señor...-dijo Forks.-...los estamos viendo en las ventanas del tren.

Silas lo miro antes de caminar apartándolo para salir a ver si era verdad lo que decía y, efectivamente, vio a tres jóvenes, una mujer y dos hombres subidos en un todoterreno, hablando.

_¿Podrían ser esas las voces?_

_**-Lauren...tenemos que olvidarlas...**_

_**-No puedo olvidar a Bo, Dyson...no cuando siento tanto por ella...**_

_**-El amor es estúpido...**_

-¿Bo?-pregunto Silas.-...¿Ysabeau?

Silas miro a la mujer, realmente se parecía mucho a la mujer que había visto con su hija antes de que la sucubo lo atacara la noche que se había aparecido ante Kenzi haciéndole pensar en que era esa humana para su hija.

Si tendría alguna relación con ella.

-¡Señor!

El rey se giro entonces hacia Elisa mirando como la dama le señalaba la imagen de los humanos desaparecer para que un párrafo apareciera delante de ellos escrito con colores brillantes.

_La sangre que lo condenó,_

_deberá liberarlo,_

_para gobernar un mundo,_

_que en manos frágiles se deposita._

Entonces, Forks le golpeó levemente el hombro señalandole los párrafos de la vieja profecía que debía liberarlos haciendo conectar todo lo que estaba pasando en la mente de Silas.

-Ellos...-dijo el rey señalando a las ventanas donde habían estado los jóvenes antes.-...ellos deben ser la clave.

Y ahora, debería ir a buscarlos...


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11: Firts Encounters**

Nada más llegar a la base Lauren supo que algo demasiado extraño para ser normal estaba pasando y no era por el hecho solo de que algunos soldados estaban muertos alrededor de ellos ni porque el mismo General no pareciera más que un niño asustado esperando un milagro.

No...allí había algo más...algo...

-Fae...-mustió Lauren.-...oh, que estúpida...

Dyson la miro mientras Hale caminaba detrás de ella cuando Lauren comenzó a mirar los cuerpos, como todos los anteriores no había signos de violencia ni de defensa, estaban aparentemente tranquilos y por lo poco que sabía de la raza nueva que ella y sus hermanos habían conocido, creía firmemente que uno de ellos podría estar detrás de esto.

Al fin y al cabo si un humano arruino su liderazgo, ¿no sería justo pagarles con la destrucción?

-Lauren...-susurro el General.-...Dyson, Hale, gracias a dios que estáis aquí...

-Necesito saber que ha pasado, General.-dijo Lauren.-...¿alguien ha visto algo?

-No...aunque uno de mis hombres, Richards, esta en mi despacho temblando porque dice que esta muy asustado, que una sombra irá a por él si habla.

Lauren miro a sus hermanos con la convicción escrita en su cara, había conocido a Bo, Tamsin y Kenzi, a su abuelo y su madre quienes obviamente eran Faes.

A Vex y a Thomas...

_Ellos tienen poderes sobre naturales y esto no es demasiado normal..._

Dyson suspiro y Hale se llevó las manos a la cabeza cuando por fin los tres descubrieron que lo que estaba pasando en aquella base y lo que había pasado en la ciudad tenían una relación que ellos no podían hacer pública.

No de momento de todas formas, obligandolos a tomar la única decisión posible que podría ayudar a terminar con tantas muertes.

-Llevenos con su oficial, señor.-dijo Dyson.-...intentaremos que hable con nosotros, pero tendrá que ser a solas.

-¿Porque?-pregunto el General.

-Si cree que nos escuchan podría no querer cooperar.-dijo Hale.-...señor es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

El General no parecía muy convencido pero Lauren lo miro asentir e indicarles donde deberían ir para hablar con el oficial quien era el único testigo vivo que tenían por el momento.

El único que podía ayudarlos con la caza de su asesino.

Fuera humano...o no.

* * *

Bo casi bajo del coche antes de terminar de aparcarlo decidida a hacer que Lauren la escuchara a pesar de que sabía que no iba a ser tarea fácil, primero tendría que sortear a Dyson y Hale y luego ella tenía que querer escucharla.

_Si tengo que arrastrarme lo haré..._

Llego hasta la puerta suspirando antes de golpearla suavemente solo para ver como la puerta se abría lentamente haciendo el corazón de Bo golpear con fuerza en su pecho mientras intentaba encontrar una manera de explicarse delante de la mujer que amaba.

Porque no se iría hasta que Lauren no entendiera que lo que había empezado como una venganza se había convertido en su mayor ilusión.

-¿Lauren?-pregunto Bo.

La casa estaba en silencio total sorprendiendo a Bo quien entró dentro solo para encontrarse con la sorpresa de descubrir todo completamente abandonado, no quedaba nada, ni siquiera un pañuelo olvidado atrás.

La casa estaba completamente vacía.

-¿Lauren?-susurro Bo.-...¡Lauren!

La sucubo caminó por cada tramo de la casa esperando que Dyson, Hale o, especialmente Lauren, salieran a llamar su atención pero en lugar de eso, Bo se encontró con la fría soledad que parecía invadirla a cada paso que daba.

-No te has ido...-susurro Bo.-...no puedes haberte ido...

Corrió por todas las habitaciones buscando a su doctora solo para encontrar vacío en todos los rincones haciendo a su sucubo interior gruñir agonicamente mientras ella se dejaba caer al suelo de rodillas cuando llego a la habitación de Lauren.

-¡Lauren!-lloró Bo.-...Lauren, lo siento...

_-¿Bo?_

La voz llamó levemente su atención cuando se giro y miro un leve humo negro que parecía estar quieto delante de ella y que formaba la figura de un hombre que ella conocía perfectamente.

Pero...¿podría ser él?

-¿Papa?

_-¿Ysabeau? ¿Eres tú?_

Bo no lo podía creer, era la voz de su padre y su figura, dos cosas que ella nunca había imaginado que volvería a ver y que ahora tenía delante de ella.

En la casa de Lauren.

-¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto mirando a su alrededor.-...¿me buscabas?

_-No pequeña...aunque me alegro de verte.-_dijo su padre.-_...buscaba a los humanos cuya esencia me ha traído..._

-¿A los humanos?-pregunto Bo.-...¿a Lauren, Dyson y Hale?

_-Si, ese era su nombre...Lauren...y Dyson también...ellos pueden ayudarme..._

Bo miro a su padre mientras él suspiraba, se le veía notablemente cansado y algo frustrado por no encontrar a los humanos allí, donde su esencia era más fuerte haciendo a la sucubo preguntarse si Lauren y sus hermanos serían la verdadera clave para sacarlo de su encierro.

_Ironía...ahí vamos..._

-Papa...¿para que necesitas a Lauren y a sus hermanos?-pregunto Bo no estando segura de querer saber la respuesta.

-_Ellos son los humanos de la profecía que deben liberarme._-murmuro su padre.

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto Bo.-...¿que profecía?

Su padre respiró intentando explicarle todo pero entonces, un remolino de aire comenzó a rodearlo y Bo sintió como desaparecía mientras ella abría la boca sabiendo que no podría detenerlo.

Nada podía detenerlo.

_-Los buscaré, hija...y ellos me liberaran._-dijo su padre.

Como si no fuera nada, Bo lo vio desaparecer mientras ella se quedaba allí, mirando a la nada y con más preguntas que nunca sobre Lauren y sus hermanos, su padre y la profecía de la que hablaba.

Y fue entonces cuando decidió que acudiría a la única persona que podría ayudarla a averiguar de que iba todo esto.

La única que conocía las profecías a la perfección.

-Abuelo...-susurro Bo para si misma.-...tenemos que hablar.

Salió de la casa con la firme determinación de poder saber que estaba pasando y, sobretodo, de proteger a Lauren y a su familia con todo lo que tenía si aquello se tornaba algo más grave.

Porque por nada del mundo dejaría que la mujer de la que se había enamorado pasara por más dolor.

_Te lo juro, Lauren...te lo juro..._

**-Faegance-**

Vex caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de la ruta más oscura y tranquila del territorio de los Fae oscuros pensando en todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días con las princesas perdiendo su felicidad y los humanos metidos en un lío del que todavía no conocían detalles.

Aunque bueno, ellos por lo menos tenían su protección.

Era algo que su padre le había enseñado a hacer de niño antes de transformarse en un hombre sin escrupulos a manos de los ancianos oscuros y maltratarlo hasta que Vex tuvo que tomar la decisión más dura de su vida antes de que su padre acabara con su madre.

_-¡Eres una maldita!_

_-¡No!_

_-¡Para!_

No recordaba los detalles pero sabía que había usado sus poderes para hacer que su padre activara el fuego de sus manos y se quemara a si mismo salvando a su madre de una muerte dolorosa que ella jamás supo perdonarle.

Porque si, su madre lo odiaba con toda el alma y le había gritado que, simplemente, imaginara que todos estaban muertos.

-No es que sea un problema.-susurro para si mismo.

-Vex...

El mesmer cerró los ojos cuando la voz inconfundible de la culpable de parte de sus males se filtraba en sus oídos antes de que su figura sensual y oscura apareciera delante de sus ojos con una media sonrisa que bien podía significar su muerte y su fiel perro de caza detrás de ella.

Si no es porque Bruce era el único amigo que tenía en aquellos territorios...

-Evony...-murmuro Vex.

-Querido, necesito tu ayuda con algo...-dijo ella acercándose a él.

Vex suspiró, Evony siempre quería necesitarlo por algo ya fuera un trabajo sucio, sexo o mil otras cosas en las que él no quería ni empezar a pensar y que, la verdad, le podía provocar hasta nauseas.

-¿Y que puedes necesitar, oh mi adorada Morrigan?-pregunto Vex con una sonrisa forzada.

Escuchó a Bruce reír entre dientes mientras Evony colocaba una mano en su hombro y le sonreía sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

_Si...definitivamente quiere algo grande..._

-Necesito tu ayuda para deshacerme de alguien que me molesta.-susurro Evony en su oído.-...es alguien que todos los Fae conocemos y que ha venido a ayudarme para luego quitarme lo que es mio.

-Siempre con malas compañías.-dijo Vex.-...¿quien es?

-Isaac...-susurro Evony.-...Isaac Taft.

Y fue así como Vex se encontró, muy a su sorpresa, de nuevo metido en un lío demasiado grande para él.

* * *

Tamsin y Kenzi la estaban esperando junto a Trick y Aife cuando Bo volvió a casa con cara de cansancio y obvia incomodidad dándole a sus hermanas la certeza de que no había encontrado a Lauren.

Por lo que seguramente tampoco habría encontrado a Dyson o Hale.

-No estaban allí.-dijo Bo.-...se habían marchado ya.

-Lo siento mucho, hijas.-murmuro Trick.

Bo lo miro entonces haciendo que Aife levantara una ceja por la manera en la que su hija estaba observando al rey de la sangre antes de verla acercarse a ella y cogerle la mano con cariño para mirarla a los ojos.

-Kenzi tenía razón...la sombra que apareció aquí cuando Lauren descubrió que eramos Fae era papa.-susurro Bo.-...la he visto de nuevo esta noche, en la casa de Lauren y sus hermanos.

Aife abrió los ojos antes de mirar a su padre quien suspiro observando de repente como Kenzi y Tamsin se acercaban a ellos seguramente con más preguntas de las que él quería contestar en aquel momento y, sobretodo, temiendo la reacción que ellas pudieran tener a sus palabras.

-¿Era papa?-pregunto Tamsin.

-¡Te lo dije!-grito Kenzi.-...¿donde esta? ¿y porque apareció allí?

Esta vez fue Bo quien dejo escapar el aire mientras miraba a sus hermanas para luego ver a su abuelo y caminar arrodillándose delante de él con la mirada cargada de confusión.

-Papa me dijo algo de una profecía...-murmuro Bo.-...algo que parece tener que ver con su liberación y Lauren, Hale y Dyson.

Trick miro a su nieta antes de apartarse levemente de su lado y coger el libro que tenía detrás de él, buscando entre las páginas hasta llegar a las palabras que ya casi se sabía de memoria.

-Vuestra felicidad es el precio de la liberación de vuestro padre...-susurro Trick.-...y los humanos...ellos son la llave.

Bo tomó el libro en sus brazos con sus dos hermanas a cada lado de ella y, mientras leía, sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas mientras Tamsin dejaba escapar un gruñido y Kenzi se echaba las manos a la cabeza.

_En la cuarta noche del quinto día,_

_La oscuridad despertara por la luz,_

_Aquellos que pensaban enemigos,_

_serán su único aliado._

_La sangre que lo condenó,_

_deberá liberarlo,_

_para gobernar un mundo,_

_que en manos frágiles se deposita._

_Pero cuidado con la apariencias,_

_pues nada es lo que parece,_

_y perder la luz de la sangre humana_

_podría significar vivir en la oscuridad del mundo Fae._

_Destinos entrecruzados entre humanos y Fae,_

_una felicidad que vino de la oscuridad,_

_y por la que alguno morirá._

_La felicidad de las princesas,_

_que nunca se cumplirá._

Su vida estaba allí, en esas letras y su felicidad eran esas tres personas que estaban lejos de ellas en aquel momento.

Felicidad en forma de vida que, inevitablemente, iban a perder.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12: Welcome To The Jungle**

-Soldado, hemos venido a protegerle.

Lauren debía reconocer que Dyson era un gran hablador, tenía todas las claves para obtener cualquier información y con la ayuda de Hale todo parecía incluso más efectivo.

Eran la pareja perfecta.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?-pregunto el oficial.

-Agentes especiales, Dyson Lewis.-dijo Dyson enseñándole la placa.-...a mi lado mi compañero, Hale Lewis y esta es la doctora y analista, Lauren Lewis, nos han avisado para venir a protegerte.

-¿Van a protegerme?-pregunto el oficial.

-Si, aunque antes tendrá que contarnos lo que sepa.-dijo Dyson.

El oficial negó con la cabeza antes de que Dyson suspirara y mirara a Hale quien se acercó al muchacho y lo obligo a mirarlo a los ojos mientras el joven cogía su cara entre sus manos.

-Chico, si no nos dices que ha pasado no podremos saber a lo que nos enfrentamos y al final, sera mucho peor para todos.-dijo Hale.-...tienes que hablar con nosotros para que podamos hacer algo por ti.

-Pero...¿me protegerán?-pregunto el oficial.

-Con nuestras vidas.-dijo Lauren asintiendo.

El oficial pareció coger más confianza asintiendo mientras Lauren se sentaba a su lado y Dyson tomaba el otro lado de Hale dejando al joven en el centro quien palmeó el hombro del oficial antes de relajarse.

-Fue muy confuso...-susurro el oficial.-...estábamos de turno varios compañeros y yo y estabamos haciendo la ruta de los pasillos cuando...cuando vimos algo horroroso.

-¿Que fue?-pregunto Dyson.

-Había una sombra sobre uno de los oficiales con una mano sobre él y una sonrisa satisfecha en su cara.-dijo el oficial.-...en seguida nos pusimos en alerta pero al parecer él nos vio también y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a nosotros.

-¿Y que paso después?-murmuro Hale.

El oficial se llevó las manos a la cabeza haciendo a Lauren colocar una mano sobre su brazo en señal de apoyo mientras él muchacho respiraba profundamente y levantaba la cabeza para mirarlos.

-Corrí...-dijo el oficial.-...salí corriendo al ver que cogía a mis compañeros, uno tras otro, podía escuchar como sus cuerpos golpeaban la pared pero no me gire, no pude hacerlo.

-¿Después?-pregunto Lauren.

-Me metí en el cuarto de la limpieza, estaba seguro de que iba a encontrarme y solo pensaba en que iba a morir allí así que cerré los ojos y esperé un milagro.-dijo el oficial.-...pasaron las horas hasta que el General me encontró y bueno...descubrí que todos menos yo habían muerto.

Lauren se apoyó en su asiento mientras pensaba recordando que la noche que había ido a casa de Bo, una sombra también había aparecido delante de Kenzi.

_¿Podrían estar Bo y sus hermanas en peligro?_

El miedo se hizo eco en su corazón mientras lo pensaba sabiendo que tenía que averiguar algo sobre ella y sus hermanas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Porque por muy enfadada que estuviera, no soportaría si algo malo le pasase.

-Lauren...¿Lo?-escucho que Dyson la llamaba suavemente.

La doctora miro a su alrededor viendo que ni Hale ni el oficial estaban ya en la sala y que Dyson la miraba con cierta preocupación mientras se rascaba la barba.

-¿Crees que esto es Fae?-pregunto Dyson.

-Seguramente...-dijo Lauren.-...pero no sabre nada hasta que no lo vea con mis propios ojos.

Y dado que su asesino nunca había tenido testigos, quizá con un poco de suerte volviera a por el único que había quedado vivo y que ahora estaba bajo su protección.

Mientras tanto...intentaría averiguar que estaba pasando con las Mcorrigan.

-Esto...esto no puede ser verdad...

* * *

Bo todavía sostenía el libro de su abuelo entre sus manos mientras leía una y otra vez las palabras de la profecía que hablaban sobre ella y sus hermanas.

Sobre Lauren y sus hermanos.

-¿Me estas diciendo que hemos encontrado la felicidad solo para perderla?-pregunto Kenzi.

-Kenzi, es más complicado que eso...-comenzó Aife.

-Complicado es que tengamos que elegir entre papa o los Lewis...-dijo la joven.-...complicado es que lo sabíais y nadie nos lo dijo.

-No teníais que saberlo...-dijo Trick.-...de lo contrario no hubieseis querido cooperar.

-¿Cooperar? ¿A eso lo llamas no contarnos esto?-gruño Tamsin.-...¡estáis hablando de nuestra felicidad! ¡de Dyson, Hale y Lauren!

Bo respiró profundamente, esta vez su sucubo no quería nada más que destruir a su familia para evitar que cualquiera intentara dañar a Lauren por lo que se vio obligada a no opinar, a no hacer nada más que respirar y observar la escena delante de ella.

Cuando de repente, su teléfono comenzó a sonar silenciando a toda la sala alrededor de ella al ver a Bo sonreír por primera vez.

-¿¡Lauren!?-grito Bo.

-Bo...¿tu y tus hermanas estáis bien?-pregunto Lauren.

Bo quería reír, agarro la mano que estaba sosteniendo su teléfono mientras se levantaba y escuchaba la voz de la doctora que tanto había echado de menos en su vida.

-Lauren...tenemos que hablar...-susurro Bo.-...tengo que explicarte todo y tengo que decirte...

-¿Estáis bien, Bo?-pregunto Lauren de nuevo.

Bo se detuvo entonces notanto la ansiedad de Lauren, podía decir que la doctora necesitaba saber que estaban bien y que nada les había pasado desde la última vez que se habían visto haciendo que el propio miedo de la sucubo creciera mientras se imaginaba mil cosas que podrían estar pasando.

-Si...estamos bien.-dijo Bo mirando a sus hermanas.-...¿y vosotros?

-Escúchame bien, Bo.-dijo Lauren.-...nuestro asesino es una sombra. Uno de los oficiales de la base lo vio y por su descripción tiene cierto parecido con la que apareció con Kenzi.

-No...-susurro Bo.-...eso es imposible...

Por muchas cosas pero especialmente por el hecho de que su padre jamás le haría daño a un humano a pesar de que tenía todo el derecho del mundo.

-No es imposible, Bo...era una sombra.-dijo Lauren.

-Te digo que no puede ser, Lauren.-dijo Bo.-...la sombra que apareció aquí es mi padre y el no haría daño a un humano.

-¿Ah no?-pregunto la doctora.

El tono de voz de Lauren hizo a Bo gruñir pero se obligo a mantenerse tranquila recordando que ella le había hecho daño y se merecía cierta desconfianza de su parte.

-Te juro que mi padre no ha sido, Lauren.-dijo Bo sinceramente.-...él no haría daño a los humanos, de verdad.

-Si tu lo dices...-susurro Lauren.-...de todas formas solo quería ver si os había atacado de nuevo ya que puede que vuelva a por el oficial que dejo vivo aquí.

El miedo atenazo el corazón de Bo mientras recordaba los mil peligros que Lauren tenía delante de ella, entre su asesino y la profecía que estaba a medio cumplir, la sucubo temía que quizá, la doctora y ella no pudieran volver a verse.

-Adiós, Bo.-susurro Lauren.

-¡No! ¡Espera!-grito Bo.

Durante unos segundos nadie dijo nada, todos esperaban su reacción y ella podía sentir el miedo en la garganta mientras respiraba y se decidía a formular las palabras que llevaba demasiado tiempo dentro de ella.

-Te amo...-susurro Bo.

Y la línea se cortó.

**-Faegance-**

Taft gruño mientras aparecía de nuevo en el mismo lugar que la noche anterior, no era un animal que le gustara especialmente repetir sus rutas pero tampoco podía dejar a los humanos sueltos y él, concretamente venía a buscar al que la noche anterior había dejado escapar.

Un humano que había tenido la suerte de que él se saciara con sus compañeros.

-Por lo menos esta noche parece más tranquilo.-dijo Taft caminando por los pasillos.-...y sin luces...que interesante...

Si el general de aquel lugar o cualquiera de los soldados vengadores venían a por él estaba seguro que con aquella oscuridad podría tranquilamente deshacerse de ellos sin ni siquiera despeinarse.

Al fin y al cabo, era una bestia oscura.

Camino dejando escapar el aire mientras cerraba los ojos localizando un humano cerca de él, tanto, que se lamió los labios ante la perspectiva de poder absorber su energía para si mismo.

Su sustento...

-Bon appettite...-susurro Taft.

-¡Ahora!

De la nada, la luz lo cegó forzando a Taft a tapar sus ojos rojos como la sangre mientras una figura corría por la luz y lo empujaba haciéndolo caer en una caja de cristal que otras dos figuras cerraron atrapandolo dentro.

-Por fin...-susurro una de las figuras ayudando a bajar a la otra.

-Ya era hora, hermanitos.-dijo el otro chico.

Y fue entonces cuando Taft los reconoció a los tres, tenían la misma cara que entonces y las mismas facciones que el tipo que lo ayudo a obtener su más preciado poder.

Eran ellos, los inocentes hijos de Lewis.

-Vaya, vaya...-rió Taft.-...¡que sorpresa!

Lauren, Dyson y Hale se giraron para ver a la sombra quien les mostró su cara haciendo que sus bocas golpearan el suelo con la misma fuerza que su sorpresa, incapaces de poder decir nada más.

Era él...Isaac Taft...

-¡Hijo de perra!

Dyson se lanzó hacia él pero Taft rió cuando el joven chocó contra el cristal siendo recogido y retenido por sus dos hermanos quien miraban al hombre con igual rabia que su hermano mayor.

-¿Creéis que esto solo me detendrá?-dijo Taft.-...¿como podéis ser tan ilusos?

-Bo tenía razón.-mustió Lauren.-...no era su padre...todo este tiempo...has sido tu...

Taft rió de nuevo antes de cerrar los ojos y brillar desapareciendo de la caja donde lo habían encerrado para aparecer justo detrás de ellos, forzándolos a moverse rápidamente para esquivarlo.

-Soy yo...Lewis...-susurro Taft.-...vuestra peor pesadilla.

**-Faegance-**

Como había prometido, Silas había estado buscando más rastros de los humanos que debían liberarlo encontrando uno muy leve justo a la entrada de una base militar y rodeada de una energía que jamás olvidaría.

-Taft...-gruño Silas.

Era una sombra y como tal, no podía moverse con la misma agilidad pero estaba convencido de que Isaac estaba allí para matar a sus humanos quitandole la posibilidad de volver a tener una vida...

De volver a reinar y estar con su familia.

Siguió sus instintos notando sus energías fallarle cuando de repente lo vio, eran tres humanos esquivando un ataque de Taft que parecía estar divirtiéndose en asustarlos antes de matarlos.

-Maldito...-gruño Silas.

Sin pensarlo, forzó su sombra a correr llegando justo tiempo para ser el escudo de los humanos quien miraron la sombra con sorpresa mientras Taft también detenía sus ataques para mirarlo.

-Silas...-susurro Taft.

-Sorpresa...capullo...-grito Silas.

Silas concentró toda su fuerza mientras Taft hacía lo mismo provocando el choque entre las dos energías que, tras una explosión que los lanzó hacia atrás, se transformó en un portal hacia un tren.

El tren de Silas.

-¡Señor!-grito Forks.

-Si no puedo con ellos...-gruño Taft.-...iré a por los demás...

Ante la horrorizada mirada de Silas, Taft saltó al portal haciendo al rey mirar mientras la sombra se transformaba en el viejo cuerpo de Taft y comenzaba a matar a todos los que tuviera a su alcance y no pudieron liberarse de su ataque.

_Tengo que ir...tengo que liberarlos..._

Habían sido sus compañeros durante años y Silas no iba a dejarlos atrás por nada del mundo, aunque la única manera de liberarlos era con aquellos humanos que todavía lo miraban con sorpresa cuando se giro hacia ellos.

-Ayudadme...-susurro Silas.-...por favor, ayudadme a detenerlos.

Dyson y Hale se miraron entre ellos antes de que Lauren usara un par de inyecciones que clavó en sus cuellos durmiendolos profundamente ante la sorpresa de Silas que vio la determinación en sus ojos.

-Vamos...-susurro Lauren.

-Pero...ellos...-dijo Silas.

-No me fio de vosotros así que ellos no vienen, ¿entendido?-dijo Lauren.-...si los quieres, primero tendré que saber para que.

Silas suspiró, lo veía normal y en aquel momento no tenía tiempo para nada más mientras asentía y la veía dejar el teléfono en el suelo con un mensaje en la pantalla para luego acercarse a él y suspirar.

-Adelante.-dijo ella.

-Vamos...-dijo Silas.

Y sin mirar atrás, los dos saltaron al portal que debería llevarlos de nuevo al tren de las pesadillas de Silas y a un mundo totalmente desconocido para Lauren.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13: The King Of The Fae**

Lo primero que sintió nada más llegar al tren fue como su corazón prácticamente se desplomaba en el suelo casi de la misma manera en la que lo había hecho el día que había tocado el dibujo en el libro de Trick.

-¿Estas bien, humana?-pregunto Silas a su lado.

Podía contarle la verdad y decirle que no, que estaba sintiendo prácticamente como su corazón salía de su pecho pero no iba a darles el gusto de verse superior a ella a ninguno de los dos.

-Estoy bien...-respiró Lauren.-...todo va...bien.

Tomó un par más de respiraciones teniendo en cuenta que seguramente aquel dolor no se pasaría hasta que no volviera a casa.

Si es que volvía alguna vez.

-Así que mi veneno funciono...

La voz de Taft hizo que los dos lo observaran mientras el hombre lanzaba a su última victima y echaba un mirada sobre los que estaban escondidos en el trono de Silas, justo detrás del rey y Lauren

-¿Veneno?-pregunto Silas.

-Oh Silas...¿no sabes de quien es hija esta pequeña hermosura?-rió Taft.-...es la hija de Sean Lewis, nuestro socio.

La boca de Silas golpeó el suelo mientras miraba a Lauren quien, en respuesta, miró a los dos hombres sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Tu eres la hija de Sean?-pregunto Silas.

-¿Conoces a mi padre?-pregunto Lauren.

-Bonito reencuentro.-dijo Taft.-...pero es hora de terminar con el pasado.

Silas apenas tuvo tiempo de apartar a Lauren antes de que el golpe impactara en ellos haciéndolos golpear el suelo mientras la bola de energía pasaba a pocos milímetros de sus cuerpos.

-Eso...estuvo...cerca...-susurro Lauren.

El rey podía ver como la joven estaba debilitada y tenía la sensación de que si no hacía algo rápido perdería a Lauren antes de que ella pudiera ayudarlo.

Lo cual podría condenarlo de por vida.

-Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí.-dijo Silas.

-Eso es fácil decirlo...-susurro Lauren.

Y realmente era más fácil decirlo pues no tenía ni idea de como sacarlo de allí hasta que de repente lo vio, una manera arriesgada porque podría también absorberlo a él si no tenía cuidado.

-Quédate aquí...-dijo Silas.-...es hora de que mi tren me haga un favor...

-¿Que...?-pregunto Lauren.

Pero antes de poder decir nada más lo vio correr hacia un máquina que activo creando una luz que la forzó a mirar al suelo unos minutos hasta que, por fin, la luz se redujo a su campo de visión.

-Uff...casi...-dijo Silas llegando de nuevo a su lado.

-¿Que ha sido eso?-pregunto Lauren.

-Eso es una manera de alejar a las sombras.-dijo Silas.-...Taft tardará un poco en volver aunque ahora que tiene acceso a esta zona y sabe que estamos aquí, no creo que tarde mucho...

-Bueno...tiempo es tiempo...-dijo Lauren.

Silas suspiró mientras pasaba una mano por la frente de Lauren haciendo a la doctora respirar mientras la gente que todavía quedaba en el tren los rodeaba y Forks se arrodillaba a su lado.

-¿Como estas?-pregunto Silas.

-Mejor...-susurro Lauren.-...aunque eso del veneno me preocupa...

-Y a mi...-dijo Silas.-...Forks, ¿puedes echarle un ojo?

-Si, claro.-dijo Forks.-...Elisa, ¿me ayudas?

-Claro...-dijo la mujer.-...vamos a curarte, humana.

Lauren sonrió asintiendo mientras Silas los veía sostenerla cuidadosamente y llevarla a su cuarto personal para allí poder determinar si lo que Taft había dicho era verdad o no.

Y después hablarían largo y tendido sobre su conexión con el pasado.

* * *

Hale estaba furioso y eso era algo que rara vez se veía en él pero su preocupación por su familia lo llevaba a extremos a que nadie podía imaginar.

Y su hermana había tocado los puntos que no debía.

No tenía bastante con Dyson gritando y dando ordenes a la base si no que también tenía que hacer frente al hecho de que su hermana había desaparecido, seguramente, por algo que tenía relación con la última persona con la que quería hablar.

-Dyson, tenemos que hablar con ellas queramos o no.-dijo Hale.

-¡No voy a hablar con nadie!-grito Dyson.-...¡voy a recuperar a nuestra hermana!

Y ese era el problema, no sabían como recuperar a Lauren quien los había dejado inconscientes antes de escribir un mensaje en su teléfono y ponerlo al lado de sus cuerpos.

Un mensaje donde les pedía que hablaran con Bo y sus hermanas.

-Dyson...-susurro Hale.

-¡Mandadme aquí los malditos radares!-grito Dyson.

-¡Dyson!

Hale se vio obligado a golpear en la cara a su hermano tirándolo al suelo mientras respiraba pesadamente, podían estar dando vueltas como un par de locos o podían hacer lo que Lauren había dicho y contactar con las Mcorrigan.

Al final, su hermana era la más lista de los tres y eso hacia que, normalmente, ellos siempre hicieran lo que ella decía.

-Vamos a hablar con Kenzi, Tamsin y Bo y vamos a recuperar a Lauren, ¿entendido?-dijo Hale.

-Si...-susurro Dyson pasando una mano por su cara.-...vale, venga rápido.

Hale respiró mirando una vez más el mensaje que Lauren había dejado para ellos intentando imaginar si su hermana estaría bien ahora mismo.

Si volverían a verla alguna vez.

_Usa tus dotes de detective estúpido...no te rindas..._

No lo haría porque necesitaba toda su energía para recuperar a la mujer que lo conocía más que a si mismo y para enfrentar a la que tenía su corazón.

Porque volver a ver a Kenzi no sería nada calmante para él esta vez.

-Allá vamos...-susurro saliendo de la base.

Y respirando una vez más, los dos hermanos se pusieron rumbo a la casa de los Mcorrigan mientras Hale rezaba una vez más para que su hermana estuviera a salvo allá donde hubiera ido.

**-Faegance-**

Taft cayó desplomado al suelo siendo recogido por Bruce quien apenas podía creer que por fin estuviera sosteniendo a un cuerpo humano.

Y desde donde miraba, Isaac Taft no parecía tan temible sin toda su oscuridad.

-Que miras, cerdo.-gruño Taft.

-Nada...señor...-dijo Bruce.

-Traeme un par de Faes y a Evony.-dijo Taft.-...necesito poder.

Bruce asintió marchándose del lugar para poco después volver con dos jóvenes Faes oscuros que miraron a Taft con miedo mientras él sonreía ampliamente.

-Hora de cenar...-susurro.

Y el ogro cerró la puerta mientras escuchaba los gritos de sus jóvenes aprendices quien, sin saberlo, se habían convertido en el alimento del mismísimo demonio.

Mientras tanto, en el despacho de Evony, Vex y ella repasaban en la cama los detalles de su plan para frenar a Taft cuando vieron a Bruce entrar con toda la preocupación del mundo escrita en su cara.

-¡Bruce!-grito Evony.-...¡que maneras son estas de entrar!

-Las maneras que me requieren, jefa.-dijo el ogro.-...Taft a vuelto y quiere verla...también acaba de matar a dos aprendices nuevos.

Evony suspiro mirando a Vex que rápidamente se estaba vistiendo mientras Bruce miraba a otro lado avergonzado, el mesmer tenía curiosidad por todo lo que se hablaba de aquel Taft y más ahora que sabía que también se dedicaba a matar a los pequeños monstruitos de La Morrigan.

-¿Que poderes tenían?-pregunto Vex.

-Fuego y agilidad.-dijo Bruce.-...eran de los mejores que era justo lo que necesitaba después de como venía.

-¿Como venía?-pregunto Evony.

-Eh...¿debilitado?

Eso captó la atención de Evony quien indicó a Vex que se escondiera y bajara el nivel de sus poderes para que Taft no lo sintiera mientras ella iba a investigar un poco más su nuevo descubrimiento.

-Ten cuidado, Ev...-dijo Vex.-...no me gusta esto...

-¿Te preocupas?-pregunto La Morrigan con una sonrisa.

-Más quisieras.-dijo Vex.-...solo es que no quiero tener que ir a salvar tu trasero antes de tiempo.

Y eso hizo a Evony sonreir antes de levantarse de la cama y vestirse lanzando un guiño a Vex quien sonrió al verla abandonar junto a Bruce su despacho dejandolo a él entre las sombras para esperar su momento.

Uno que, por alguna razón, sentía que iba a cambiar su vida para siempre.

* * *

Tamsin estaba preocupada más de lo normal, había algo en el ambiente que le decía que algo estaba pasando haciéndola temer lo peor para sus humanos de los que todavía no sabían nada desde la llamada de Lauren a Bo horas atrás.

_Tengo que averiguar algo..._

Como si fuera una respuesta a sus plegarias, vio el todoterreno de Dyson llegar hasta la puerta de su casa para luego observar a los dos hermanos bajando del vehículo con caras de pocos amigos que hizo a Tamsin darse cuenta de que faltaba uno de ellos.

_Lauren...falta Lauren..._

Y antes de pensar en que estaba haciendo se vio a si misma correr hacia donde estaban sus hermanas, Bo intentando contactar de nuevo con Lauren y Kenzi caminando de un lado a otro de la sala mientas su madre y su abuelo discutían en silencio en un rincón de la casa.

-¿Tamsin?-pregunto Kenzi.

-Son Dyson y Hale...-dijo ella.-...están...

De repente las puertas de la casa se abrieron y vieron entrar a Dyson y Hale con caras enfadadas que mostraban preocupación haciendo a Thomas levantarse de su asiento para acercarse a los muchachos que se apartaron levemente de él.

-Tenemos que hablar...-gruño Dyson.

-¿Estais bien?-pregunto Tamsin.

Aunque no hacía falta la pregunta ya que Tamsin podía ver claramente que no mientras a su lado sentía a Bo moverse muy lentamente, casi como un depredador mirando a sus presas.

Casi como si pudiera oler lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Donde esta Lauren?-pregunto Bo.

-Es culpa vuestra.-dijo Hale.-...todo es culpa vuestra.

-Hale...¿que...?-pregunto Kenzi.

Hale se apartó de ella mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que él intentaba no mostrar con fuerza y miraba a todos los que había en esa sala y que él consideraba como los culpables de perder a su hermana.

-Chicos...que esta pasando...-dijo Bo.-...donde esta Lauren...

-Un tipo nos ataco en la base...una sombra.-dijo Dyson mirando a Tamsin.-...otra sombra nos ayudo pero luego la sombra que nos atacó, quien por cierto era Isaac Taft, aquel que decíais que estaba muerto, saltó a un portal seguido por la segunda sombra y nuestra hermana, quien nos dejó inconscientes para que no pudiéramos ir con ella.

Trick se adelantó a sus nietas con la preocupación escrita en su cara mientras le mostraba a Dyson y Hale el dibujo del tren donde ahora también había aprecido su interior.

-¿Es como esto?-pregunto Trick.

-Si...-dijo Hale.-...justo así.

Trick suspiro mirando a su hija quien se llevó las manos a la cabeza solo de pensar a donde había ido a parar la humana de Bo quien los miraba a los dos con miedo y preocupación todavía sosteniendo el teléfono.

Todavía esperando un aviso de Lauren.

-¿Abuelo?-pregunto Bo.-...¿mama?

-Hija...tu humana esta con tu padre...-susurro Aife.

-Ella esta aquí, Bo.-dijo Trick.-...en el tren...con tu padre.

Bo respiró profundamente mientras entendía lo que querían decir, sabiendo las implicaciones que tenía para ella, para sus hermanos quien podrían esperar siglos por ella.

_Yo misma puedo esperar siglos por ella, pero el pensamiento de no tenerla en mis brazos ahora mismo..._

Sintió su poder resurgir de ella como si fueran llamas lamiendo su piel mientras imaginaba una eternidad sin Lauren, sin sus caricias ni sus consejos para apoyarla y cuidarla cuando tuviera un día malo.

-No esperare tanto tiempo...-susurro Bo con una voz que no era del todo suya.-...la quiero ahora...¡ahora!

-¿BoBo?

-¡Bo!

Tamsin y Kenzi intentaron llegar a su hermana pero Dyson y Hale las detuvieron antes de que Bo sintiera su poder estallar dentro de ella y su chi saliera en ondas de su cuerpo resonando por las paredes de su casa solo para destruir varios cristales mientras Bo seguía soltando energía sin control.

-¡Papa!-grito Aife.

-¡Trick!-grito Thomas.-...¡mira ahí delante! ¡quiere ir con Lauren!

Trick la observo desde lejos, todo aquel poder que estaba abriendo un portal por si mismo haciendo a Bo debilitarse, aunque eso a ella no le importaba con tal de volver a estar con la persona que quería.

Iba a ir con Lauren o iba a perder su vida en el proceso forzándolo a él a tomar la decisión por ella.

-Thomas, un cuchillo.-dijo Trick.

-¿¡Que!?-grito el Fae.

-¡Dame un cuchillo! ¡Rápido!-grito Trick.

Thomas lo hizo mirando como Trick se abría una herida antes de suspirar y llamar a sus poderes que, en cuestión de segundos hicieron efecto forzando a Bo a detenerse y a golpear el suelo con fuerza.

-¿Padre?-pregunto Aife.

-Necesitamos un plan...-susurro Trick.-...y rápido.

Si no, no solo perderían a Silas y a Lauren para siempre, si no también a Bo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14: Reasons**

Lauren respiró, un par de horas le habían venido bien para descansar aunque todavía sentía su corazón débil algo que seguramente tenía que ver con el veneno de Taft y algún tipo de reacción del tren.

En ese tren había más cosas extrañas que Silas y sus criados y ella quería averiguar que más había allí que no le estaba contando.

-¿Lauren?

La doctora miro a Silas entrando en el cuarto con una enorme bandeja de lo que parecía ser un desayuno aunque la verdad, ella no estaba muy segura de querer fiarse de aquel tipo.

De hecho, ahora mismo, no se fiaba ni de su sombra.

-Veo que estas mucho mejor.-dijo Silas.-...te he traído el desayuno.

-No es por ser descortés pero...no es que tenga mucha confianza en vosotros ahora mismo.-contestó Lauren.

Ella podía no querer pero su estomago le gritaba que comiera algo haciendo un ruido que hizo a la doctora sonrojarse y a Silas sonreír acercándole la bandeja hasta dejarla sobre sus piernas.

-Come, querida, tu cuerpo esta débil y tienes hambre.-dijo Silas.-...esto es justo lo que necesitas.

-¿Y quien lo dice?-pregunto Lauren.

-Yo, el rey de los Fae, Silas.-dijo Silas.-...y el padre de Bo, a quien pareces importarle mucho.

-No estoy tan segura de eso.-murmuro Lauren.

-Lauren, he visto como te protegió la primera vez que nos vimos.-dijo Silas.-...y la he visto llorar y pedirte disculpas en tu apartamento cuando no estabas...de verdad, estaba destrozada.

Lauren suspiró, no quería que la afectara y aún así podía sentir la pena y el amor que Silas había visto en Bo haciéndola pensar si, quizá, había sido demasiado dura con su castigo.

¿Las estaba condenando a las dos a estar separadas?

-Ella te ama, Lauren...pude verlo.-dijo Silas.-...no me creas en lo demás si no quieres pero créeme en ese.

La sinceridad de Silas hizo que Lauren asintiera, el rey parecía totalmente convencido de aquello y ella no podía rebatir nada de lo que había dicho ya que también había escuchado la voz de Bo antes de venir a este tren.

_Te amo..._

En aquel momento el corazón de Lauren había saltado haciéndola casi sonreír hasta que se había dado cuenta de que en aquel momento no podía contestarle.

Si Taft se enteraba de su amor por ella...

-Una vez que hemos dejado claro tu amor y el de mi hija.-dijo Silas con una sonrisa.-...creo que debemos hablar de todo lo demás.

-¿Todo lo demás?-pregunto Lauren.-...¿te refieres a mis padres, tu y Taft?

Y Silas asintió, listo para contar la historia que había jurado no decir a nadie más antes de buscar con aquella humana una solución a su encierro y así, por fin, poder volver a su hogar con todas sus cuentas saldadas.

* * *

Bo despertó con su madre a su lado sosteniendo un paño mojado sobre su frente con cariño mientras observaba el despacho de Trick donde los demás estaban preparando algun tipo de estrategia para intentar traer a Lauren.

-Mama...-susurro Bo.

-Respira, Bo, todo esta bien.-susurro Aife.

Pero la verdad era que no todo estaba bien, Lauren estaba desaparecida con Silas en un tren al que no tenían acceso y no sabían donde esta Taft por lo que las probabilidades de encontrarlos libres era casi improbable.

-Lauren...mama, tenemos que ir a buscar a Lauren.-dijo Bo.-...abrí un portal y...

-Y se cerró cuando caíste inconsciente, hija.-dijo Aife.-...ahora buscamos la manera de volver a abrirlo sin ponerte en riesgo.

-Pero puedo abrirlo.-dijo Bo comenzando a levantarse.-...mama, se que puedo si solo...

-No sobrevivirías, Ysabeau.-dijo Aife.-...y no voy a arriesgar tu vida.

-Ni yo la de Lauren.-susurro Bo.-...la amo, madre, no quiero perderla.

Aife sonrió, era feliz sabiendo que su hija había encontrado a su alma gemela y, a la vez, sentía que ese amor podía liberarlos a todos de la condena que llevaban siglos viviendo.

-Encontraremos una solución, cariño.-susurro Aife abrazando a Bo.-...te lo prometo.

Y Bo se abrazó a su madre, esperando que de alguna manera sus palabras pudieran poner paz a la ansiedad que le atenazaba el corazón mientras el sueño la invadía de nuevo sabiendo que, la próxima vez que despertara sería para encontrar a su alma gemela y traerla de nuevo a sus brazos.

Como siempre debería de haber sido.

* * *

Dyson y Hale miraban delante de ellos a Trick hablando con Thomas y Tamsin sobre alguna manera de abrir de nuevo el portal sin necesidad de poner a Bo en el estado en el que lo había abierto por primera vez y se preguntaron si, realmente, aquellos Fae podían ayudarlos o estaban más perdidos que ellos.

-Encontraran una manera.-dijo Kenzi ofreciéndoles un par de cafés.-...siempre lo hacen.

-No parecen muy convencidos con nada.-dijo Hale.

-Por lo que he oído el abuelo y Thomas creen que Lauren y papa están en otro plano y al parecer, si no hacemos que Bo use sus poderes entonces Tamsin tendrá que pedirle un favor a Odín.-explico Kenzi.

La mirada de la pequeña de los Mcorrigan se entristeció mientras miraba a su hermana mayor quien estaba dispuesta a pasar por lo que fuera por abrir el portal y no arriesgar a Bo.

-¿Pedirle un favor a quien?-pregunto Dyson.

-Odín es el dios de las valkyrias, quien las manda a la batalla y recoge sus almas si mueren allí.-dijo Kenzi.-...Tamsin quiere pedirle un favor pero mi abuelo esta en contra de ese camino.

-¿Porque?-murmuro Hale notando algo serio tras aquella petición.

-Porque si lo hace...-susurro Kenzi.-...entonces tendrá que irse con él.

Dyson la observo unos minutos antes de levantarse dejando sus instintos tomar control de él agarrando a Tamsin del brazo sin más y llevándola lejos de los dos hombres que lo miraron con sorpresa antes de observar a Kenzi quien se dejo caer al lado de Hale con el cansancio escrito en la cara.

_Todos necesitamos una tregua..._

Y con ese pensamiento, Hale suspiró colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la mesmer para abrazarla con cariño antes de dejar que la paz que cada uno daba al otro intentara apagar, si acaso, algo de la angustia que sentían.

**-Faegance-**

Evony entró en el lugar casi lentamente mirando al suelo donde sus dos aprendices estaban tendidos, sin vida y Taft se lamía los labios como si acabara de darse el banquete de su vida.

-Que...placer verte.-murmuro La Morrigan.

-Vamos Evony...-dijo Taft.-...solo son tus juguetes, puedes encontrar reemplazo.

-Seguro.-dijo Evony.-...¿querías verme?

-Si...-dijo él acercándose lentamente a ella para lamer su cuello.-...tienes suerte de que estos dos me han dado todo su poder porque estas tremendamente atractiva hoy, Morrigan.

-Gracias...-dijo ella.

Taft rió, le encantaba tenerla así, asustada como si en cualquier momento fuera a echar a correr por miedo a que él pudiera matarla.

Algo que al final los dos sabían que iba a hacer.

-No te puedes imaginar lo que he descubierto.-dijo Taft lanzándose al sofá de La Morrigan.

-¿Más humanos estúpidos?-pregunto Evony.

-Si y no...-dijo Taft.-...¿recuerdas la historia que te conté sobre Lewis y como lo maté? Pues he encontrado a sus hijos intentando acabar conmigo.

-¿Como?

-Dyson, Lauren y Hale Lewis estaban intentando atraparme.-dijo Taft.-...pero no eso no fue lo mejor.

-¿Hay más?-pregunto Evony sorprendida.

-Si...Silas también apareció para salvarlos y se llevó a Lauren al tren donde lo encerré hace tanto tiempo.-dijo Taft con una sonrisa.

Evony sintió su boca caer al suelo con las noticias mientras Taft le mandaba una imagen mental a su cerebro sobre el aspecto de los Lewis, reconociéndolos ella como los acompañantes de las Mcorrigan.

_Mira por donde..._

Al final iba a resultar que los mejores aliados para quitarse a Taft de encima iban a ser aquellos humanos que no parecían más que tres indefensos corderos a manos de los Fae.

-Ah...parece que al final podré terminar lo que empecé.-dijo Taft.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Evony.

Y Taft sonrió levantando su mano en el aire para luego cerrarla de golpe haciéndola brillar lentamente mientras la miraba con sus ojos rojos más brillantes que nunca haciendola temblar de arriba abajo.

-Evony, querida, voy a matar a Lauren Lewis y a Silas Mcorrigan de una vez y para siempre y sin ni siquiera estar presente.-dijo Taft.

_De un solo golpe..._

**-Faegance-**

Dyson empujó a Tamsin a uno de los cuartos más apartados de la casa mientras sentía la angustia y la preocupación apoderarse de él.

Ahora no solo tenía que lidiar con la desaparición de Lauren si no también con la posibilidad de no volver a ver a Tamsin.

-¿Lo que dice Kenzi es cierto?-pregunto Dyson.

-¿Que dice Kenzi?-pregunto Tamsin algo insegura.

-Que si le pides a Odín el favor de salvar a mi hermana tendrás que irte con él.-dijo Dyson mirándola a los ojos.

Tamsin suspiró, ella no lo hacia solo por Lauren ya que Odín le había dicho que su padre era un caso fuera de su alcance, ella lo hacía por Dyson.

_Menuda estúpida..._

Se había enamorado de aquel hombre noble que usaba su fuerza para proteger a su familia y que le había hecho ver que podía ser algo más que un alma creada para la lucha y el sarcasmo.

Podía ser simplemente Tamsin.

-Es una condición.-murmuro Tamsin.-...los favores de Odín no son gratuitos.

-Encontraremos otra manera.-dijo Dyson.-...no tienes que hacerlo.

-¿No quieres que lo haga?-pregunto Tamsin.

Dyson se pasó una mano por el pelo intentando ordenar sus ideas, quería salvar a su hermana más que su vida misma pero no quería hacerlo perdiendo a Tamsin en el proceso.

Aunque estuviera enfadado, se había enamorado y contra eso no podía hacer nada.

-Quiero que busques otra solución.-confesó Dyson.

Tamsin se acercó a él cogiendo la cara entre sus manos antes de levantar su mirada hasta ella y sonreirle lentamente acariciando su mejilla con infinito cariño.

-Será la solución de emergencia si no hay nada más, ¿vale?-murmuro Tamsin.

-Vale...-susurro Dyson.

Y el chico se fundió en un beso con ella sabiendo que desde ahora tendría que buscar una solución alternativa porque no podía permitirse perder a aquella valkyria que se había clavado en su alma.

No podía y no iba a permitirlo.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15: Old Times**

Silas miro con algo de nerviosismo a Lauren mientras la doctora se acomodaba para escuchar su relato, la historia que ahora los había puesto a los dos en aquel lugar olvidado.

-Espero que estés lista para escuchar...-dijo Silas.

-Estaré lista para todo, Silas.-dijo Lauren.-...dime que pasó.

Silas asintió dejando escapar un suspiro mientras las memorias de su tiempo anterior volvían a él sin darse cuenta de que, no muy lejos de allí, Forks y Elisa los miraban con preocupación y la última parte de la profecía brillando entre sus manos.

**Flashback**

_**No habían pasado ni dos semanas desde que lo habían nombrado rey cuando Silas se encontraba caminando por los jardines de su enorme mansión en la colonia a la que habían llamado Toro de la mano de su esposa Aife y su hija mayor, Tamsin.**_

_**-Ysabeau, para de moverte.-dijo Silas cariñosamente.**_

_**Ysabeau sonrió levantando las manos para que su padre la cogiera en brazos mientras Kenzi dejaba escapar un suspiro contento en su sueño haciendo reír a Tamsin quien, además, estaba intentando hacer cosquillas a su otra hermana.**_

_**-Esta paz es hermosa, cariño.-susurro Aife.-...tu, yo, las niñas...**_

_**-...tu padre.-dijo Silas.**_

_**-...mi padre...-dijo Aife.-...es todo lo que podíamos desear.**_

_**Silas sonrió, era algo raro que como rey no hubiera tenido ningún enfrentamiento todavía con los clanes más hostiles pero al parecer, todo el mundo se había calmado bastante.**_

_**O por lo menos, casi todos.**_

_**La familia apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando un tipo empujo a Silas haciéndolo soltar a Ysabeau quien cayó en las manos del hombre mientras el otro cogía a Kenzi y a Tamsin.**_

_**-¡Papa!**_

_**-¡Niñas!**_

_**Silas levantó la mirada para ver a los llamados cuervos con sonrisas en sus labios y un arma distinta apuntando a las cabezas de sus pequeñas que parecían estar petrificadas por el miedo.**_

_**-Dame a mis hijas.-gruño Silas.**_

_**-No lo creo, rey.-dijo uno de los cuervos.-...hemos estado esperando este momento desde el día que te coronaron y ahora...**_

_**Silas sintió que sus energías fallaban mientras veía a los cuervos prepararse para asesinar a sus hijas quienes comenzaron a llorar incluida Kenzi que se había despertado por el alboroto.**_

_**-¡Alto!**_

_**De la nada, vio aparecer a dos tipos, uno de ellos le clavó una jeringuilla al cuervo mientras que el otro golpeaba al segundo y tercer cuervo cogiendo entre sus brazos con cariño a Ysabeau y Kenzi que dejaron de llorar en aquel momento.**_

_**-¿Estáis bien?-pregunto el hombre mirándolos.**_

_**-Si...gracias...-dijo Silas.**_

_**-Mi nombre es Sean Lewis y este es Isaac Taft.-dijo Sean.-...somos de la unidad militar aunque estamos de permiso.**_

_**Silas estrecho la mano de Sean antes de hacer lo mismo con Isaac quien había estado sobre los cuerpos de los cuervos que los habían atacado.**_

_**-Un placer.-dijo Silas.-...no se que habría hecho si no aparecéis.**_

_**-No ha sido nada.-dijo Sean.-...yo también tengo hijos, tres como usted y se que no soportaría que les pasara nada.**_

_**-Tenemos que irnos, Sean.-dijo Taft.-...ya tengo lo que necesito de estos tipos.**_

_**Sean asintió antes de saludar de nuevo a Silas y despedirse de ellos con la mano siguiendo a Isaac lejos de ellos mientras el rey de los Fae lo miraba marcharse con una sonrisa.**_

**Fin Flashback**

-Así nos conocimos los tres.-dijo Silas.-...siempre me hizo mejor impresión Sean que Taft pero después de que tu padre desapareciera...supongo que pensé que no podría confiar en él.

-Pero no desapareció.-asumió Lauren.-...seguramente fue durante el tiempo en que lo mataron.

-¿Lo mataron?-pregunto Silas con sorpresa.

-Taft lo mató...-dijo Lauren.-...al parecer mi padre quería proteger vuestro secreto mientras Taft quería usarlo para su beneficio.

Silas miro a Lauren antes de colocar sus manos en su cabeza y suspirar, no había imaginado ni querido aquel final para Sean, quien realmente había sido la única persona que se había merecido su confianza.

-Lo siento...-susurro Silas.-...fue todo mi culpa.

-No...-dijo Lauren quien luego empezó a tosér.-...mi padre hizo lo que creía que era correcto...no puedo culparte por eso.

Silas asintió abrazando a Lauren cuando comenzó a sentir sus respiraciones aceleradas, tenían que descubrir que era ese veneno y debían hacerlo cuanto antes ya que cada vez veía a la doctora un poco más débil.

-Lauren, tenemos que descubrir una solución para ti.-dijo Silas.-...mirare si Forks y Elisa tienen algo...

-Señor...

-Silas...

Los dos se giraron para ver a Forks y a Elisa entrando en el cuarto con la profecía en sus manos que brillaba con fuerza haciendo a Silas y Lauren tener que taparse los ojos ante tanta luz.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Silas.

-No ha dejado de brillar desde que Lauren llegó aquí.-dijo Forks.-...por eso creemos que tiene que ver con ella.

-Y con el veneno, ya que cuanto más debilitada se encuentra ella con más fuerza parece brillar.-murmuro Elisa.

Silas miro a Lauren quien suspiró haciéndolo volver su mirada a sus dos ayudantes para coger la profecía que no entendía del todo y colocarla sobre las manos de Lauren.

La humana comenzó a brillar mientras todo su cuerpo incluso sus ojos se tornaban dorados y las letras de la profecía salían del papel para rodearlos hasta colocarse en las paredes del cuarto formando uno de los párrafos de su peor pesadilla.

_Destinos entrecruzados entre humanos y Fae,_

_una felicidad que vino de la oscuridad,_

_y por la que alguno morirá._

Entonces Silas lo entendió haciendo a su corazón palpitar con fuerza mientras se daba cuenta de que el veneno en el cuerpo de Lauren y aquel párrafo estaban directamente conectados.

_...y por la que alguno morirá..._

-Esa...-suspiró Lauren.-...esa debo ser yo...

Y Silas vió como el cuerpo de Lauren caía lentamente al suelo mientras de sus oídos, boca y ojos comenzaba a salir un hilo oscuro que debería ser sangre pero no, era algo que Silas conocía muy bien.

El último regalo que le hizo a Taft antes de que él lo engañara, el suero que había creado con él para convertir a un humano en Fae.

-Ya se que le pasa...-susurro Silas.

-¿Señor?-pregunto Forks.

-Pero no la probamos jamás...-dijo Silas.-...no sabíamos los resultados que tendría en personas.

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto Forks.

Fue entonces cuando Silas volvió al mismo momento en que Taft le había dicho que quería usar aquel suero para conseguir cosas mejores para los humanos y para los planes que paz que tenía en mente.

Algo que Silas quería más que nada en aquel momento.

**Flashback**

_**Silas entró en el laboratorio de su mansión donde Taft vivía y trabajaba estos meses después de que Sean desapareciera bajo extrañas circunstancias haciendo al rey darse cuenta de que, como en su mundo, en el humano también había gente que no merecía su confianza.**_

_**-¿Como van esas investigaciones?-pregunto Silas sentándose en una las sillas cercanas.**_

_**-Muy bien, aunque todavía no tengo todo lo que necesito.-dijo Taft pasando su mirada entre los líquidos.-...falta algo más y no se que es.**_

_**-Quizá si me dijeras que haces.-dijo Silas.**_

_**-Intento un suero para transformas las partículas de los humanos en Fae.-dijo Taft.-...quizá si lo consiguiera y pudiera usarla podría curar enfermedades e incluso crearía el suero de la eterna juventud.**_

_**Silas lo miraba hablar con aquel brillo intelectual en los ojos mientras él pensaba para si mismo que, como Fae, no le gustaba demasiado el hecho de que los humanos pasaran a formar parte de su raza pero como persona que quería hacer cambios, el pensamiento de poder curar enfermedades era algo magnifico.**_

_**De que los humanos pudieran vivir tanto como ellos para poder ayudarlos, una manera de ver que ellos no eran el enemigo...**_

_**-¿Y crees que te falta?-pregunto Silas.**_

_**-Algo Fae, por supuesto.-dijo Taft.-...sangre seguramente visto que las partículas deben fusionarse creando una pelea de dominación hasta que las fuertes, que serían las Fae, tomaran el control del cuerpo.**_

_**-Si el cuerpo sobrevive.-dijo Silas.-...porque ese cambio debe ser duro.**_

_**-Bueno..-dijo Taft.-...los humanos no somos tan frágiles como parecemos.**_

_**Silas se encogió de hombros, tenía razón en que quizá no eran frágiles pero aún así no estaba convencido del todo.**_

_**Aunque si Taft le decía que era seguro era porque debía ser seguro.**_

_**-¿Tu crees que es seguro?-pregunto Silas.**_

_**-Totalmente.-aseguro Taft.**_

_**-Entonces toma mi sangre.-dijo Silas.-...y haz lo que creas mejor.**_

**Fin Flashback**

Nunca imagino que aquello serían los efectos de aquel inocente movimiento por su parte pero ahora que veía a Lauren, no podía imaginar aquello siendo otra cosa.

El veneno era el efecto del suero, ¿pero que tenía que ver la brillantez de la profecía con los efectos en Lauren?

_Veneno, suero, profecía...Fae y humano..._

_La sangre que lo condenó,_

_deberá liberarlo._

-Eso es...-susurro Silas.-...su sangre...es la única...

Y así fue como Silas descubrió la manera de salir de su prisión y liberar a todos los que le habían acompañado.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era...usar la sangre de Lauren Lewis.

**-Faegance-**

Thomas estaba repasando los libros de historia de Faes que Trick tenía en su biblioteca en busca de alguna pista, algo que hiciera que Bo no tuviera que usar todo su poder o que Tamsin no tuviera que hablar con Odín para sacar a Lauren y a Silas de su prisión.

Tenía que haber algo, cualquier cosa.

-Vamos, solo una solución.-dijo Thomas.

Y como si hubiera sido una señal del destino, uno de los libros cayó de la estantería quedándose abierto en el suelo y haciendo que Thomas se acercara para mirarlo creando en su cara una sonrisa al ver el dibujo delante de él.

-Claro...¡claro!-rió Thomas.

Recogió el libro con una sonrisa mientras salía del estudio del rey de la sangre listo para contarles a los demás la solución a todos sus problemas.

La conexión de poderes, las artes oscuras, las hijas del rey y la sangre humana.

-¿Thomas?-pregunto Trick al verlo entrar.

-Podemos hablar con ellos con la sangre de Dyson y Hale.-dijo Thomas enseñándole el libro.-..podemos hablar con Lauren y Silas y decirles que usen la sangre de Lauren para conectar los portales, luego Silas, Tamsin, Bo, Kenzi y nosotros usaremos nuestros poderes y...

-...se abrirá un portal.-dijo Trick.

Thomas asintió mientras Trick dejaba escapar un suspiro, por fin tenían una maldita solución y ahora, podrían actuar sin consecuencias.

Ahora, por fin podrían traer a los suyos con ellos para siempre.


	16. Chapter 16

Bueno antes de nada chicos pediros disculpas por haber dejado la historia así pero mi trabajo, más proyectos de escribir y la falta de inspiración me han hecho parar un poco.

Por suerte, ya todo esta normal así que aquí teneis otro capitulo de "Faegance", gracias por estar ahí y disfrutad.

Inolvidable23

* * *

**Capitulo 16: Soul Taken**

Vex esperaba ansioso, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Evony lo dejara en el cuarto y comenzaba a preocuparse por eso cuando la vio entrar de nuevo sintió que podía volver a respirar.

Por lo menos hasta que vio su cara.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Vex.

-Tienes que irte a buscar a tu tío...-dijo Evony.-...los humanos de las Mcorrigan son la clave para acabar con Taft.

-¿Que?-pregunto Vex.-...Evony no entiendo nada...

-Yo tampoco pero por lo que Taft ha dejado caer ellos deben ser la clave.-dijo Evony.-...vete ya.

-¿Y dejarte a tí aquí?

Evony sonrió colocando una mano sobre su mejilla mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro, Taft tramaba algo serio y seguramente acabaría con ella en cualquier momento.

Era la señora de los Faes oscuros y como el Ash a sus Fae de la luz, había prometido dar su vida por ellos si llegaba el momento.

Bien, para ella había llegado ahora.

-Estaré bien, soy La Morrigan.-susurro Evony.

-No me gusta...

-Vaya...vaya...vaya...

Los dos se quedaron helados al escuchar la voz que resonó detrás de ellos haciendolos girar lentamente mientras la visión de Isaac Taft se apoya en la puerta aplaudiendo lentamente y con la mirada cargada de sangre lista para dejar salir la muerte a pasear de su mano.

-¿Con que estos eran tus planes, Evony?-pregunto Taft.

-Taft...esto no es...este es Vex.-dijo Evony rápidamente.

-Ya se quien es.-dijo Taft.-...es el sobrino de Thomas, la mano derecha de Silas hasta que llegué yo.

Vex gruño intentando colocarse delante de Evony que lo detuvo todavía mirando a Taft con miedo.

-No le hagas daño.-dijo Evony.

-¡Oh! ¡Va a protegerlo!-grito Taft.-..eso podría llamarlo traición, Evony.

-No es traición.-dijo ella.-...es un amigo...

-¿Tu tienes amigos, Morrigan?

En ese mismo momento levantó la mano haciendo a Bruce arrodillarse en el suelo con dolor antes de que pudiera atraparlo demostrandole tanto a Evony como a Vex que nadie podía jugar con él.

Él era quien jugaba con los demás.

-Me parece que tendré que enseñarte una lección.-dijo Taft.

Evony ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para pensar mientras miraba a Vex y lo empujaba a una pared haciendolo desaparecer para luego mirar a Bruce quien se levantaba del suelo con dificultad.

-¡Ve!-grito Evony.

-Pero señora...-comenzó Bruce.

-¡Ve! ¡Ahora!

Bruce suspiró antes de asentir y lanzarse por la pared que ahora Taft podía asumir que era un portal haciendolo mirar a Evony con una sonrisa mientras hacia aparecer en su mano una bola de fuego.

-Es una pena, Morrigan.-dijo Taft.-...me lo habría pasado muy bien contigo.

-Ojala esos humanos te hagan arder en el infierno, bastardo.-gruño Evony.

Y Taft rió lanzandole la bola de fuego a Evony que, entre gritos, comenzó a arder hasta no quedar nada más que cenizas a su alrededor junto con la sonrisa satisfecha del hombre que, tras verla quemarse viva, le lanzó un beso antes de marcharse.

-A sido un placer, Morrigan.-dijo Taft.

La oscuridad era suya ahora y pronto lo sería la luz también, solo tenía que esperar a que sus últimos obstaculos se destruyeran por si solos.

**-Faegance-**

Trick había reunido a todos allí en tiempo recórd, tenía una misión que era conseguir traer de vuelta a Silas y Lauren y ahora estaba a un paso de conseguirlo sin tener que lamentar perdidas.

-Vale, esto es fácil.-dijo Trick.-...Dyson y Hale, vosotros teneis sangre humana que, según esto, nos permitirá crear una conexión con el tren para poder hablar con Lauren y Silas a través de la sangre, una vez les contemos lo que vamos a hacer, Bo, Tamsin y Kenzi activaran sus poderes y Silas los suyos abriendo un portal que tendrá como puente vuestra sangre y la de Lauren y los sacará de allí.

Todos asintieron algo sorprendidos mientras el rey de la sangre pasaba un par de dagas a Dyson y Hale y los miraba a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa señalando a unos pequeños botes delante de ellos.

-Haceos un corte y vertid la sangre aquí.-dijo Trick.-...luego escribid algo en el papel sobre el dibujo y esperemos a que nos contesten.

Los dos jovenes asintieron usando las dagas para hacer un pequeño corte en el brazo que hizo aparecer la sangre que virtieron en los botes y que luego usaron para escribir sobre el papel esperando con ansia que su hermana fuera capaz de contestarles.

Pero los segundos pasaban y allí no había ninguna respuesta.

-No funciona.-murmuro Dyson.

Y entonces lo vieron una suave escritura debajo de la de ellos que les hizo pegar su mirada al papel mientras las palabras se formaban debajo de sus frases.

_¿Lauren?_

_Lauren, hermanita, contesta somos nosotros, Dyson y Hale._

_Muchachos, mi nombre es Silas, soy la sombra de os salvó de Taft y quien acompaña a vuestra hermana en este momento..._

_Necesito vuestra ayuda...para todo._

La alegría de las Mcorrigan era más que evidente aunque no tenían mucha idea de porque Lauren no les había contestado y si su padre pero el caso era que lo más probable fuese que los dos estaban vivos y por lo tanto, había una gran posibilidad de que ese fuera el mejor momento para sacarlos del tren.

-Decidles nuestro plan.-dijo Bo.-...y preguntadle por Lauren.

Dyson y Hale rápidamente asintieron escribiendo con su sangre las peticiones de la sucubo que esperaba impaciente a que su padre le diera buenas noticias.

_¿Y nuestra hermana?_

_Tenemos un plan para sacaros, necesitamos la sangre de Lauren para hacer un puente con la nuestra y que tu uses tu energía con tus hijas para abrir el portal..._

_No es recomedable, muchachos, Lauren no esta en condiciones para que use más de su sangre, el veneno que Taft le implantó cuando era niña esta haciendo efecto aquí, en el tren y ella se esta desagrando con energía oscura...lenta y dolorosamente._

Las palabras de Silas impactaron tanto en los hermanos como en Bo que comenzó a negar con la cabeza antes de que un par de lágrimas se apoderaran de sus mejillas y comenzara a sollozar siendo abrazada rápidamente por sus hermanas.

Aquello era una injusticia sin igual.

_¡Detén la sangre!_

_Haz algo hasta que abramos el portal._

_Lo estoy intentando chicos...pero temo que es demasiado tarde..._

Dyson tembló y Hale gruño mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos, no podía permitir que Lauren muriera y mucho menos no poder verla ni aunque fuera una última vez por lo que giraron sus miradas a Thomas, quien había tratado a Lauren durante mucho tiempo atrás.

-Veneno...-murmuro Thomas.-...ese hijo de...

-¿Hay forma de detenerlo?-pregunto Kenzi algo asustada.

-No lo se...-dijo Thomas derrotado.-...nunca note nada de veneno en su sistema...

-Eso es porque el suero que inyectaron a Lauren es la investiación de Taft.-murmuro Aife.-...la que convierte a humanos en Fae y que nunca llegó a probar...o eso pensabamos.

-Seguramente se la puso a Lauren el día que mato a vuestros padres.-dijo Trick.-...y si es verdad y Lauren se esta desangrando con energía oscura...no pinta bien...a no ser que...

Entonces Trick miro a Bo, Kenzi y Tamsin que parecían estar preparadas para todo y pensó en que quizá aquella sería la única solución siendo como eran hijas de la luz y la oscuridad.

Aife era Fae de la luz, Silas Fae de la oscuridad y Lauren estaba envenada, quizá lo que necesitaba era eso, alguien neutral.

-¿Que podemos hacer abuelo?-pregunto Bo acercandose a él.-...dime que hay una manera de salvarla.

-Es una teoría propia pero antes de ponerla en práctica necesitamos llegar hasta ella.-dijo Trick.-...y tendremos que hacerlo sin su ayuda.

Bo asintió, estaba dispuesta a todo por recuperar a Lauren incluso dar su vida y si eso era lo que requería entonces adelante.

Su padre siempre le había dicho que el amor te hacía hacer cosas estúpidas, pero también te hacía ser mejor y eso era lo que ella había aprendido ahora, al lado de Lauren.

-Adelante.-dijo Bo.

-Bien.-dijo Trick.-...tu, Tamsin y Kenzi formad un triangulo con Hale y Dyson en medio y vosotros muchachos preparaos, esto no va a ser fácil.

-Vale...-susurro Dyson.

-Lo que sea.-dijo Hale.

La operación salvar a Lauren y Silas acaban de tornarse en un asunto serio.

Muy serio.

**-Faegance-**

Silas se pasó las manos por la cabeza antes de mirar de nuevo a Lauren, por lo menos ya no temblaba lo que no sabía muy bien si era una buena señal teniendo en cuenta que no había podido detener aquella sangre oscura.

-Venga Lauren auganta...-susurro Silas.-...encontraremos una manera de curarte.

-Es...es raro...-dijo Lauren en un suspiro.

Silas sonrió apenas mientras acariciaba su frente con cariño y sentía las lágrimas caer por su ojos, hace muchos años Sean le había salvado a él y a su familia de morir y ahora, él era el culpable de acabar con su pequeña.

_Lo siento...Sean..._

-Silas...hazme...un último...favor...-susurro Lauren.

-No Lauren, no te rindas.-dijo Silas.-...vendrán a tiempo, verás como si.

Lauren sonrió negando levemente con la cabeza mientras cogía la mano de Silas y suspiraba, el dolor era intenso y ni ella misma se creía capaz de sobrevivir a esto.

No con tanta sangre fuera de su cuerpo.

-Dile a Dyson...y Hale que se cuiden...-tosió Lauren.-...que no pierdan...el amor...

-Lauren...-susurro Silas.

-...a Thomas que le perdono...-suspiro la joven.-...igual que a Tamsin...y Kenzi...que cuiden de mis...her...manos...

-Shhh...-dijo Silas acariciando su cara.

Forks y Elisa miraban la escena con un suspiro sintiendo las lágrimas en sus ojos cuando de repente, detrás de ellos sintieron una fuerza como ninguna otra antes y se giraron para ver un agujero que, lentamente, comenzaba abrirse.

-¿El portal?-pregunto Elisa.

-Las princesas...-susurro Forks.-...¡las princesas y la familia del rey!

Silas se dio la vuelta para ver lo que estaba diciendo cuando se dio cuenta de que sus hijas estaban en forma de triangulo con dos chicos, quienes creía, eran los hermanos de Lauren que estaban arrodillados en el suelo con los ojos cerrandos.

-Lauren...ya esta...ya estan aquí...-dijo Silas.

-¡Papa!-grito Bo.-...¡Lauren! ¡Vamos! ¡Teneis que salir!

Silas asintió mirando a Lauren quien respiraba cada vez más lentamente y luego observo a Forks y Elisa quienes rápidamente lo rodearon ayudandolo a coger a Lauren para sacarla de allí.

Para salir por fin de aquel infierno.

-Silas...-respiró Lauren.-...dile a Bo...

-Se lo dirás tu, Lauren.-dijo Silas.-...se lo dirás tu...

Lauren ladeó su cabeza apoyandola sobre el hombro del rey mientras una última sonrisa adornaba su cara y daba un último suspiro que hizo llorar al mismisimo rey de los Fae.

-Lauren...-susurro Silas.

-Dile que la amo...-susurro Lauren.

Y después, sin pensarlo, los cuatro saltaron al portal mientras el corazón de Lauren se detenía haciendo que todo lo que se escuchara fuera el grito angustioso del rey.

Un rey, que acababa de perder a su mejor aliada.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17: Grief and Love**

La primera imagen que el grupo pudo ver salir del portal no era para nada lo que esperaban, Forks y Elisa tenían lágrimas en los ojos y negaban con la cabeza mientras Silas aparecía con una Lauren sin vida entre sus brazos.

El rey cayó de rodillas al suelo con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas mientras escondía la cara en el cuello de la humana quien permanecía inmóvil con la sangre pegada a su ropa y la postura de un ángel caído.

-¡Lo siento!-grito Silas sollozando.-...lo siento...

Dyson se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras dejaba escapar una negación en grito que hizo temblar las paredes de la casa de los Mcorrigan mientras Hale caía de espaldas al suelo y miraba el cuerpo de su hermana negando con la cabeza.

-¿Lo...?-suspiro Hale.-...Lo, no...

Silas los observo con la pena pesando en su corazón mientras dejaba el cuerpo de su hermana en manos de ellos que como unica respuesta la abrazaron sollozando y pidiendo que despertara.

Llenando la casa entera con el aura de la tragedia que estaban viviendo.

-Papa...-susurro Kenzi llegando a su lado.-...papa, tenemos que poder hacer algo.

-Tiene que haber una solución...-dijo Tamsin quien no paraba de pasar las manos por su cara en un intento por mantenerse fuerte.-...esto no puede acabar así.

Silas observo a Trick que parecía haber perdido parte de su fuerza y ahora solo miraba el cuerpo de la humana que los dos hermanos sostenían entre sus brazos.

_No hay solución contra la muerte..._

Y la verdad de aquello lo golpeó observando a Thomas caer de rodillas al suelo, temblando y finalmente mirar a Aife, quien sostenía a Bo entre sus brazos.

Su pequeña Bo...

-Ysabeau...-susurro Silas.

-No esta muerta...-susurro Bo.

-Cariño todo estará bien...-mustió Aife.-...Lauren sabía lo mucho que...

-¡No!-grito Bo.-...¡ella no esta muerta!

La energía que salió de su cuerpo los sorprendió a todos lanzandolos cada uno a una punta de la habitación mientras ella se acercaba y caía sobre el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba recogiéndola en sus brazos y mirándola con una adoración que nadie pudo discutir.

-¿Lauren?-murmuro Bo.-...despierta, cariño...

El cuerpo de Lauren reacciono poniéndose rígido y haciendo a Bo sonreír hasta que vio algo que jamás pensaría.

-¿Lauren?

Y sin más, Lauren Lewis desapareció de sus brazos con una suave luz blanca y dorada sobre ella dejando solo una sola pluma a su alrededor.

Una pluma que Bo vio caer lentamente antes de que su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos y su grito retumbara por toda la casa llevando más pena y dolor a un lugar que se alimentaba de ello.

* * *

Vex golpeó la pared con fuerza para mitigar el dolor que le estaba comiendo por dentro mientras Bruce simplemente lo miraba intentando lidiar con algo que hasta aquel mismo día le parecía imposible.

La Morrigan había sido asesinada.

Era casi sureal pero era la verdad y ahora se preguntaba quien sería lo suficientemente valiente o estúpido para guiarlos en una batalla que seguramente tendrían que pelear dentro de muy poco.

Porque aquel inútil de Taft no pensaría que simplemente ellos se iban a dejar reinar por él, ¿verdad?

_Claro que lo piensa..._

-Hijo de perra...-gruño Vex.-...lo matare en cuanto lo vea...

Bruce ladeó la cabeza mirando al mesmer, Vex no era de fiar y a la vez era el único que podía lidiar con ellos como una vez había hecho Evony haciéndole pensar si aquel tipo no sería su mejor baza para esta batalla.

Quizá su única baza.

-Eh, mesmer...-dijo Bruce.-...tengo una idea.

Vex lo miro con cara de sorprendido y Bruce espero al comentario sobre los ogros estúpidos que nunca llegó para agrado del gigante que sonrió antes de palmear el hombro del Fae.

-¿Que me dices a ser el nuevo Morrigan?-pregunto Bruce.

-¿¡Yo!?-grito Vex.-...yo no...Evony...

_Es estúpido pero valiente y muy fuerte, es justo lo que necesitamos..._

Bruce recordó las palabras que Evony había dicho sobre Vex la primera vez y supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto, supo que esto era lo que ella habría querido.

_Va por ti, jefa..._

-¿Quieres vengarte de Taft no?-dijo Bruce.-...¿que mejor manera que quitarle su liderazgo de terror?

Ante aquellas preguntas Vex sonrió, no como un inocente asustado si no como alguien que estaba dispuesto a dar mucha guerra.

El muchacho que Evony había visto aquella primera vez.

-Vamos a hacerlo.-dijo Vex.

Y por una vez, Bruce creyó de verdad que podrían conseguirlo.

_Adelante..._

**-Faegance-**

_¿Donde narices me he metido?_

Aquellas fueron las primeras palabras de Lauren mientras despertaba en un lugar completamente blanco, donde no había paredes, ni puertas, ni nada.

_No creo ni que este pisando suelo..._

Miro a su alrededor sin ver nada más que una cegadora luz cuando, de la nada, sintió una mano en su hombro que la hizo girarse para encontrarse con su mayor sueño hecho realidad.

O su peor pesadilla.

-¿Papa?-pregunto Lauren incrédula.

-¡Hija!-dijo su padre con alegría.-...ya pensaba que no despertarías nunca.

Lauren sintió que su boca caía al suelo mientras su padre la abrazaba con cariño acariciando su cabeza como solía hacerlo cuando era una niña y la metía a la cama para dormir.

-No entien...como...-balbuceo Lauren.

-Hija, has muerto.-dijo su padre.-...estas en el cielo.

Fue entonces cuando los recuerdos de lo que había pasado la golpearon, sus momentos con Bo y los Fae, sus hermanos, Taft, Silas, el tren, el veneno, todo volvió a ella como un golpe haciéndola tambalearse mientras su padre la sostenía con cariño.

-Silas...papa, el tren...-dijo Lauren.

-Silas salió del tren junto a Forks y Elisa.-dijo su padre.-...y tu cuerpo aunque obviamente tu no sobreviviste a lo que Taft te implantó cuando eras niña.

Lauren asintió, había sentido el dolor del veneno de Taft toda su vida camuflado en un fallo cardíaco pero al subir al tren, al tomar contacto con los Faes, el dolor se había intensificado hasta dejarla sin aire provocandole más problemas de los que jamás había imaginado.

-Que...-pregunto Lauren.

-Es un suero hecho con la sangre de Silas, para convertir humanos en Fae.-dijo su padre.-...mi viejo amigo Fae pensó que quizá Taft ayudaría a los humanos.

-Lo se...-dijo Lauren.-...Silas me lo contó pero papa, si estoy muerta significa que el suero no funciona, ¿verdad?

-No exactamente...-dijo su padre.

La sorpresa de la doctora hizo sonreír a su padre quien la abrazó antes de hacerla caminar hasta una casa dorada a la que pasaron tranquilamente respirando la paz del ambiente.

-Hija...este momento solo es una transición...-dijo su padre.-...para convertirte en tu verdadero ser.

-Mi...¿mi verdadero ser?-pregunto Lauren.-...¿de que hablas?

-Lauren, el suero ha matado la parte de tu humanidad que te hace frágil, te esta transformando en Fae.-dijo su padre seriamente.

Por segunda vez en el día Lauren se encontró con la boca en el suelo mientras miraba a su padre quien le dió una pequeña sonrisa antes de cogerle las manos.

-Pero...pero estoy aquí contigo.-dijo Lauren.

-Hija tu parte humana a muerto pero tu parte Fae esta surgiendo ahora.-susurro su padre.-...confía en mi.

Laure asintió sin saber que más hacer mientras asimilaba todo lo que le estaba pasando y todo lo que quedaba todavía por vivir, esta vez, como uno más de ellos.

_Como Bo..._

-Mientras asimilas todo esto, quiero que veas algo, Lauren.-dijo su padre.-...quiero que veas que tu, mi pequeña princesa eres realmente imprescindible para mucha gente.

Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar su padre movió sus manos para hacer aparecer una pantalla donde vio el mundo que acababa de conocer mezclado con el mundo en el que siempre había vivido.

Un mundo, en el que ella ya no existía.

**-Faegance-**

Dyson golpeó la pared sin ni siquiera sentir el dolor que lo estaba consumiendo, sus nudillos estaban rojos, hinchados y ensangrentados pero él ni siquiera se estaba dando cuenta.

Solo podía sentir su corazón latir con la dolorosa verdad que los rodeaba.

_Lauren esta muerta...muerta..._

-¡Maldita sea!

Otro puñetazo resonó por la pared haciendo al joven gruñir mientras respiraba pesadamente, era el mayor de todos, su trabajo siempre había sido cuidarlos, protegerlos, sobretodo a ella, a su hermana pequeña.

Y ahora...

-¡Devolvedme a mi hermana!-grito mirando al cielo.-...¡devodvelmela!

No vio a Tamsin mirándolo desde la puerta con lágrimas en los ojos, incapaz de saber como consolarlo ya que sabía que en su zapatos, ella estaría igual o peor que él.

Si alguna vez algo así les pasara a Kenzi o Bo...

-Traedla de nuevo...-dijo Dyson cayendo de rodillas al suelo.-...la necesito...por favor...

Y la verdad que si lo hacía, Lauren era el pilar de los tres, quien pensaba, quien les mostraba que el mundo no era tan trágico como ellos pensaban, quien confiaba y sabía que todo estaría bien al final.

-Dyson...

Dyson tembló con sus sollozos mientras Tamsin pasaba sus manos sobre sus hombros abrazandolo contra ella sin poder hacer otra cosas, porque la verdad que, no sabía que más hacer.

Por primera vez, estaba fuera de juego.

-Lo siento tanto, cariño...-murmuro Tamsin.

-Le falle, Tamsin...-susurro Dyson.-...no la protegía como debía...

Tamsin no le dijo nada más, solo le abrazó más contra ella haciendo una silenciosa promesa al cielo y a Lauren, a quien le debía más de lo que podía decir con palabras.

_Gracias Lauren por salvar a mi padre y...te juro que cuidaré de tus hermanos y de Bo...te lo juro..._

* * *

Kenzi estaba afectada mucho más de lo quería admitir, ya no era solo ver a Hale así tan destrozado que ni siquiera quería moverse, era el hecho de que por primera vez, ella sentía que debía darle las gracias a alguien de corazón.

Un alguien que ya no estaba entre ellos.

-¿Porque la vida es tan injusta?

-A veces estas cosas pasan, hija.

Se giro para ver a Aife en la puerta, su madre no parecía mejor que ella, si, estaba contenta de tener a Silas de nuevo con ellos, si, podía disfrutar ahora de su vida tranquila pero las consecuencias habían sido devastadoras para todos los que estaban allí.

-Tengo miedo, mama.-susurro Kenzi.

-Lo se pequeña.-dijo Aife acercándose a ella para abrazarla.-...pero ahora tenemos que ser fuertes por Bo y por los muchachos.

Kenzi suspiró en el abrazo de su madre, ella iba a ser fuerte, tenía que serlo pero por ahora, en aquel momento, quería ser débil.

En aquel momento quería solo llorar.

-Seca tus lágrimas bebe.-dijo Aife.-...porque Hale te necesita más que nunca.

Y así lo hizo, un segundo más y Kenzi asintió separándose de su madre para secar sus lágrimas y, finalmente, acercarse a Hale para abrazarlo con cariño mientras el humano simplemente suspiraba apoyándose en ella para seguir llorando la perdida de su hermana adorada.

Quizá el tiempo curara sus heridas pero por ahora, mientras Aife miraba a los dos jóvenes sostenerse en medio de aquella pena se dio cuenta de que aquello nunca volvería totalmente a la normalidad.

Lauren Lewis había muerto y con ella, se había llevado la paz de una familia que ahora se encontraba en pedazos.

Una que no sería lo mismo sin ella.

* * *

Silas se había quedado allí observando a Bo mientras Forks hablaba con Thomas y Trick sobre las causas tras la desaparición del cuerpo de Lauren y Elise trataba de hacer algo de café para calmar los ánimos.

_El cuerpo de Lauren..._

Se sentía tan culpable que apenas podía hacer frente a nada y mucho menos a la hija que seguía allí, mirando el lugar donde la mujer que amaba había estado minutos antes, sin ella y perdida.

Él nunca había imaginado aquel reencuentro...

Su pequeña estaba de rodillas en el suelo con sus dos manos apoyadas en la madera y con lágrimas que parecían no tener fin en sus ojos mientras a su alrededor sus propios poderes se arremolinaban en ella creando una capa de oscuridad que envolvía su cuerpo.

-Ysabeau...

Bo podía sentirlo dentro de ella, el dolor, la perdida, la rabia que solo tenía un solo objetivo, Isaac Taft, quería su sangre por la vida de la mujer que amaba y su sucubo interior quería reclamar venganza por el daño.

Una venganza por la que ella iba a perder su control.

-¡Ysabeau!

-¡Bo!

Podía escucharlos pero no iba a atender a razones, no esta vez y no sin Lauren, ella se había convertido en su centro y sin ella no valía la pena mirar más allá de si misma.

-Voy a matarlo.-gruño para si misma.-...¡voy a matarlo!

Porque él le había robado lo mejor de su vida y ahora más que nunca, Taft iba a saber lo que significaba meterse con una Mcorrigan.

Ahora, iba a pagar sus actos con su vida.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18: Reborn**

Lauren miro a su padre con el miedo en el corazón, había llorado con sus hermanos, había sentido el cariño de, Silas, Kenzi y Tamsin por ella así como el respeto de Aife y Trick.

Y la perdida de Bo, la tremenda oscuridad que se había apoderado de ella en aquel momento.

-Papa, ella no puede ir a por Taft.-dijo Lauren con las manos temblando.-...ella no...él la va a matar.

-Eso parece...-murmuro su padre con gesto pensativo.-...pero tus células, aunque están preparadas no terminan de evolucionar hija y hasta que eso no pase no podremos hacer nada.

Lauren suspiró, necesitaba una manera de salir de aquel estado y volver con Bo antes de que Taft la matara o peor, la mujer que amaba dejara una parte de ella al convertirse en una asesina.

-Respira, Lauren.-dijo su padre.-...piensa en ella, sueña en ese amor que le tienes y dejemos que tus fuerzas se unan del todo hija, es la única opción que tenemos por ahora.

Lauren miro a su padre y luego dejo escapar el aire de sus pulmones mientras él le cogía las manos y las apretaba con cariño haciéndola cerrar los ojos y sentir como su mundo se relajaba a su alrededor.

-Piensa solo en lo que quieres proteger, Lauren.-dijo su padre.-...en tu vida junto a la mujer que amas, con una familia que tiene para ti y para tus hermanos toda la felicidad del mundo.

Lauren lo hizo viendo en su mente la visión perfecta de una tarde en su propia casa junto a Bo comiendo con toda su familia, riendo y disfrutando de la vida tal y como venía.

De los pequeños que jugaban en el enorme jardín de su casa.

-Y piensa en la vida eterna, Lo.-susurro su padre.-...en la posibilidad de seguir con Bo para siempre, de marcar la diferencia en el mundo para ayudar a los demás, a tus hermanos a estar con las mujeres que aman, la posibilidad de ayudar con las dos razas a crear un mundo mejor.

Ella realmente podía verlo, Bo tomando el control de los Fae tras su padre, Kenzi llamada a enseñar a los más pequeños a vivir la vida, Hale a divertirlos con sus risas y sus historias, los dos mostrando la igualdad de vidas distintas.

Tamsin y Dyson manteniendo el orden y la tranquilidad entre las razas, cuidando la paz y siendo la mano derecha de la reina en sus decisiones más dificiles.

Y ella allí, al lado de Bo con su propia clínica donde poder atender a los humanos y a los Fae curando y trabajando junto a su mujer y a su familia en vencer incluso las peores plagas y enfermedades.

Todo sería posible...

-¿Lo ves, Lauren?-murmuro su padre.

-Es hermoso.-dijo Lauren con lágrimas en los ojos.-...quiero esa vida, papa...

-Entonces, hija.-dijo su padre.-...tómala...

Su padre besó su frente antes de soltarla y hacerla sentir como si estuviera cayendo en picado mientras en su mente se repetía solo la imagen de todos los que le importaban a su lado.

De una vida tranquila.

_Allá voy, amor...allá voy..._

* * *

Vex miro a su alrededor antes de indicar a Bruce que lo siguiera, tenía claro que tenían que eliminar a Taft cuanto antes mejor pero no estaba seguro de si podían hacerlo solos.

Fue por eso que sonrió mientras veía a Bo caminando hacia las oficinas de Taft con aquel aire oscuro que la envolvía haciendo temblar hasta al más fiero de los Fae que pudiera haber.

_Lo se, busco a la más peligrosa..._

Pero también era la más poderosa y por eso fue que camino hacia ella con paso decidido sabiendo que ella podía ayudarle a matar a Taft si solo él le ayudaba a entrar sin problemas.

Creando la alianza que nunca se habría imaginado.

-Bo...

-Quitate de mi camino, Vex.-gruño Bo.-...tengo que destripar a ese bastardo.

-Espera, espera, podríamos ayudarte.-dijo Vex.

-Quitate de mi camino, mosquito.-dijo Bo.

Lo siguiente que Vex supo fue que había sido expulsado del lado de Bo con fuerza hacia una de las paredes chocando con fuerza mientras la sucubo seguía su camino sin ni siquiera pararse a mirar al joven.

-Vale...lo haremos a tu forma.-suspiro Vex.-...¡no le pierdas el rastro, Bruce!

El ogro asintió y salió detrás de ella mientras Vex se recuperaba del golpe y los seguía, esta vez, Taft iba a probar un poco de su propia medicina y nadie podría evitarlo.

Esta vez, tendría su venganza.

**-Faegance-**

Taft los esperaba, bueno, realmente solo esperaba a Bo venir a él con esa rabia que llenaba su cara y ese poder que él mismo quería para dominar el mundo.

Una fiera que había perdido a su pareja, eso parecía la sucubo desde donde podía verla.

-Buenas tardes, Bo.-dijo Taft.

-¡Hijo de perra!-grito Bo.

La explosión de su poder no se hizo esperar forzando a Taft a colocar una barrera entre ellos evitando que el golpe lo lanzara lejos y haciéndolo sonreír mientras probaba algo del poder de aquella sucubo.

Era increíble y oscuro.

-Veo que tu preciosa humana no se salvó.-dijo Taft.-...una pena, ¿verdad?

Esta vez vió los ojos de Bo tornarse azules mientras otra onda de poder salía de ella y golpeaba la barrera de Taft un poco más fuerte obligandole a dar un paso atrás.

-No hables de ella.-susurro Bo.-...no te atrevas a referirte a ella.

-¿Porque no?-pregunto Taft.-...¿sabes cuantas ganas tenía de matarla? Ella y sus hermanos solo son una molestia para los Fae y para mi.

Bo rugió como un león enjaulado y, por primera vez Vex pudo ver desde lejos lo que estaba haciendo de verdad, cada vez que Bo le lanzaba un ataque, Taft no se resistía, solo se protegía.

Y cada vez, Bo se debilitaba un poco más.

-Mierda, la esta dejando sin energía.-susurro Vex.

Taft seguía sonriendo, el dolor era la mejor emoción para él y Bo estaba tan perdida en el suyo que nadie podría salvarla de él, nadie podría evitar que él la destruyera y por fin, tuviera el poder que tanto había buscado.

-Vamos Bo...-dijo Taft.-...por eso mate a Lauren, porque fuiste muy débil para detenerme.

-¡Voy a despedazarte!-grito ella.

Dejo ir todo su poder en un golpe que si hizo retroceder a Taft varias veces sorprendiéndolo a él mismo mientras Bo seguía brillando sin control.

-Parece que vaya a explotar.-susurro Bruce detrás de ellos.-...Vex...

-No va a conseguirlo.-dijo Vex.-...vamos...

Tanto Vex como Bruce suspiraron ante de que el mesmer se centrara en Bo haciéndola cerrar los ojos lentamente, intentando controlarla para detenerla mientras el ogro se lanzaba sobre Taft quitandoselo de encima de un fuerte empujón para sacarlo del camino.

-Bastardo.-susurro Taft.

Levantó su mano golpeándolos a los dos hacia el otro lado de la habitación y volviendo a centrarse en Bo quien ya no estaba peleando con Vex por el control.

-Hora de dormir para siempre, Ysabeau.-susurro Taft.

-¡Bo!

-¡Aléjate de mi hermana!

Taft apenas pudo detener el golpe de Kenzi y Tamsin, las dos hermanas aparecieron detrás de Bo ayudándola a levantarse y colocandose a cada lado de la sucubo en señal de guerra.

-¿Vosotras también?

-Los Mcorrigan nunca luchan solos.-gruño Tamsin.-...además, nosotras también tenemos cuentas pendientes contigo.

-Nosotras y ellos.-dijo Kenzi.

Taft se giro para ver a los hermanos Lewis, Dyson y Hale mirándolo como odio mientras detrás de ellos, Trick, Aife y Thomas lo observaban preparados para pelear si fuera necesario.

Pero lo que no esperaba, fue ver a Silas caminando lentamente entre sus hijas y sus aliados mirandolo con sus ojos dorados y una seriedad que casi le hizo desear arrodillarse ante él.

_El rey a vuelto a casa..._

-Silas...-susurro Taft.

-Me encerraste...mataste a mi amigo y su hija, dañaste a sus hermanos y a mi familia.-susurro Silas.-...pero sobretodo Taft, has herido a mi hija más allá de lo imaginable y eso, no pienso perdonártelo.

Taft casi podía sentir la fuerza de Silas alrededor de él ahogándolo antes de que el golpe le diera de lleno lanzandolo otra vez por la habitación lejos de la familia.

_Necesito más poder..._

Se concentró sintiendo todo el resentimiento de años atrás como humano, la falta de conexión con sus compañeros, las continuas burlas cuando era niño, los desprecios de su padre por no ser suficiente.

Todo ese odio que sentía por los Fae y por los humanos.

-Eres un estúpido, Silas.-murmuro sintiendo su odio tornarse en energía.-...¿realmente te crees que será tan fácil?

Silas apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar el golpe de Taft mientras veía la oscuridad arremolinarse a su alrededor tal y como había pasado con Bo horas antes.

-¡Nadie puede vencerme!-grito Taft.-...¡soy el rey del mundo!

Y fue entonces cuando Silas miro a Bo y asintieron corriendo hacia el resto de la familia para usar su propia energía como barrera ante el fuerte ataque que los invadió y los forzó a arrodillarse ante la forma que ahora era Taft.

-Estáis en mis manos.-murmuro Taft.-...igual que hace tanto tiempo.

Silas se levantó intentando agarrar a Taft sin éxito ya que lo agarró él primero de la camisa y sonrió mirándolo a los ojos antes de acercarlo y colocar los labios en su odio.

-Tu amigo grito como un pequeño estúpido mientras mataba a su esposa y encerraba a su pequeña.-murmuro Taft.-...pero no se quejo para nada cuando termine con él, ¿que harás tu?

Silas se sintió a si mismo sorprenderse mientras Taft levantaba una mano enfocada a Aife y los demás que se quedaron petrificados mirando la escena.

-No...-murmuro Silas.

-Di adiós a tu familia.-rió Taft.-...a toda ella.

Y sin dejarlo reaccionar Taft les lanzó un destello oscuro mientras Silas miraba con horror como aquel monstruo acababa con su familia.

_Lauren..._

El nombre surgió en su mente sin más, como un susurro antes de que una luz blanca envolviera a toda su familia y alejara el ataque de Taft sorprendiendo incluso al científico que observó con rabia y curiosidad.

Y lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras.

Era una tigresa dorada, su flamante pelaje era una mezcla de oro y marrón con sus alas blancas enormes a su espalda, sus ojos eran oscuros como la avellana y su cuerpo era totalmente suave y formado haciéndola parecer casi una persona.

De hecho, se parecía mucho a una persona.

_Gracias por esta opción, compañero..._

Silas sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos ante la voz de su amigo en la mente, el padre de Lauren tenía algo que ver con esto por lo que no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar su teoría.

Esa era, sin lugar a dudas, Lauren Lewis.

Y por fin, la esperanza de terminar con esto se hizo fuerte en su corazón otra vez.


End file.
